When Two World's Collide
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Everything in Sakura's life was perfect. Sasuke was back and the old team 7 was stronger than ever. Never would she have thought her past would come catching up with her. Who is this mysterious woman? What does she want with Sakura? Sasu X Saku, Saku X Sai Please R & R! Other pairings eventually!
1. Unexpected

_**When two worlds collide**_

_**A/N: Hana: H-Hello our dearest readers. We H-Have missed you all dearly.**_

_**Kaguya: Hn.**_

_**Hana: N-Nel-Sama will not be joining us in this story... S-she is on a vacation with Byakuya-Sempai and will not return for awhile, b-but we will be posting this chapter story... Along with another that Nel will be included in...**_

_**Kaguya: Until then...**_

_**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA WHATSOEVER! ALL COPYRIGHTS AND IDEAS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OR PRODUCER, WE OWN NOTHING WE ARE JUST FANS OF INUYASHA AND NARUTO AND APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH WE WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT IT TO SHOW OUR APPRECIATION!**_

* * *

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!" Both men called out while charging for each other as their sensei watched.

Right when their attacks were about to connect, they cut off their chakra and grabbed each other's wrists. With loose hands they begin a hand to hand combat battle.

"Faster Naruto if you want to keep up with Sasuke's attacks." Kakashi Hatake instructed to his students.

On the other side of the field another training session was going on. Drawing quickly, the onyx haired man knelt on a tree branch. "Super beast scroll!" He shouted out.

From the scroll that lay atop his lap, came demons of black ink that ran toward a female with long pink hair.

The Kunoichi was slightly crouching. She tugged on her black gloves, causing a blue chakra to automatically spread around her hands. The beasts were now in front of her, to which she was prepared for.

Lunging at them she engaged into a hand to hand combat. She dodged left when one flew at her side. To destroy it she jumped up and slammed her heeled-boot against its head making it disappear.

Crouching, she jumped up once more and punched one in the jaw, so it too disappeared.

Sai jumped from the tree branch and appeared right next to her attempting to stab her neck when all of a sudden she deflected it with her pink Tanto. Sakura twirled around him as if she were dancing; she managed to keep their blades connected.

"Very good, Ugly." Sai mused while smiling an actual smile. She smiles back and crouches while performing a swift kick to his legs. He used her shoulders as leverage when he jumped over her.

"Sai..." Sakura growled out. He paused and turns around to smirk at her.

"Yes, Ugly?" She smiled and wrapped one arm behind her back while using her other hand to point to the side. He looks, only to be met with something orange. Both Shinobi slam into a tree that crumbles to the ground.

Sakura doesn't hesitate. She launches herself into the air near the direction of the Sharigan wielder. Bringing her leg down, her heel-boot collides with the ground.

The ground itself is still for a moment and then shudders, giving way, like scattering cherry blossom petals. The man slightly stumbles back trying to regain his lost balance. He back flips and lands lightly on a branch.

"Excellent move Sakura." Kakashi comments, while looking up from his book.

She dodges the oncoming barrage of Chidori senbon's. Sakura charges forward, but Sasuke throws an explosive Kuni her way to cut her off. She hits the ground with her arms protecting her head allowing the Kuni to whizz past her.

Naruto and Sai sighed and shakily stood up from their small collision. They looked up at the same time, only to see an explosive Kuni coming their way. Their eyes widen considerably as they try to run away, but it explodes and sends them flying once more. They land in a couple of bushes with swirls over their eyes.

Sakura stands up, but only to be thrown back onto the ground. She feels a weight upon her, looking up she glares as the Sharigan wielder sits on her stomach. She automatically closes her eyes as he leans down to look into her jade colored ones. She did the best she could to avoid looking into the Sharigan.

He pins her arms above her head and moves his lips to her ear to blow into them. Sakura shivers at the close contact, but she doesn't let it distract her.

With all her might she wraps her legs around his waist and flips their positions, so that she is straddling him while he is underneath her. Both have their Kuni's to each other's necks.

"Alright, alright it's a draw." Kakashi announced amused. Sakura smiles and gets off Sasuke, in doing so Sasuke accidentally got a look at her well ass. The shorts she was wearing hardly helped the situation!

_**"Kuso! Think of the Dobe or old ladies**_**!" **He soon felt his manhood relax. Sighing out he looked up at the sky. It seemed she was having this affect on him since he returned a year ago from being M.I.A

Sakura healed everyone's wounds in a matter of seconds. Smiling, except for one brooding Uchiha, they all looked up at the now cloudy sky.

"It looks like it is going to rain..." Sai quietly stated.

"Yeah we'd better call it a day...training session is over everyone." Kakashi says. He would be damned if he'd risk getting his precious "Icha, Icha" book wet.

"Arigatou Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura happily thanked.

"Hn."

"Alright everyone you're dis-" Kakashi begins, but pauses when a rustle in the bushes draws their attention.

Everyone sees a woman emerge from them, wearing strange clothing. Soon it was suddenly pouring causing everyone to become soaked. The mystery woman looked up, her brown eyes connecting with everyone's. She winces and steps forward a bit more, almost stumbling. Sai looked behind her to see a trail of blood.

Kakashi looks and sees a claw-like wound on her shoulder; the blood begins to run down her arm and drips to the wet ground.

"H-Help me..."

* * *

_**Hana: O-Ohayo everyone this concludes t-the first chapter, please stay tuned for the next chapter... It comes out soon! W-We promise, we like to update quickly... Uhhhhh K-Kaguya-Sempai any more words...?**_

_**Kaguya: R &R if you want if not oh well... -_-**_

_**Hana: Arigatou for reading!**_


	2. Confession

**_When Two Worlds' Collide_**

**_A/N: Hana: Ohayo... H-How have you been dearest readers? W-We hope that you have all been in good health... Please forgive us for the late u-update... We have been busy d-dealing with some harsh reviews... T-that we are using to strengthen our stories... So please bare with u-us..._**

**_Kaguya: Screw the flames... They don't matter. All we can do is focus on getting good reviews... Understand Hana? Don't you dare get sad._**

**_(Hana nods and sniffles) Hana: H-Hai Kaguya-Sempai..._**

**_Kaguya: onward with the story..._**

* * *

Kakashi immediately motioned Sakura over, however Sakura stood, frozen in shock. Naruto noticing her not aiding Kakashi, looked at her. "Sakura-Chan! Hurry up and heal her!"

Sakura snaps out of her trance and goes to the woman. She kneels as Kakashi gingerly turned the woman over. Sakura ran her hand over the wound, but noticed there was poison that had entered her system. "We need to get her to my house, it's closer than the hospital..."

The men nod, Kakashi picks the woman up bridal style and disappears along with Sakura to her home.

* * *

"Kakashi, lay her on my bed. Sasuke!" After hearing his name being called, he appears in the doorway.

"I need you to go to the kitchen... Underneath the sink are two metal buckets with sterilized plastic wrapped around them. Fill them up with water that's cold and bring them here. Naruto!"

"Hai, Sakura-Chan?"

"In my study there are various pouches, grab the one that says poison extract, understand?" He nods wildly and takes off.

Sakura orders Kakashi to leave, he nods and exits the room. Sasuke enters and puts the buckets on the table, while Naruto hands her the pouch. Both men leave. Sakura looks at the woman before her. **_"You should be dead..." _**

**_-Three hours later-_**

Sakura walks down the stairs exhausted. There she sees the four men in her living room. She goes to the hallway closet and hands them the towels. They nod their thanks and begin to dry themselves. "Sakura... Do you know that woman?" Kakashi questioned.

Sakura doesn't respond, but instead turns around and enters her kitchen. She takes out a pot and fills it with warm water, while turning on the stove. Sliding five ramen servings into the pot she begins to cook.

Sakura turns around after a good five minutes, but only to see them still staring at her. "Yes." She said at last. After not getting anymore response out of her, Sasuke appears in front of her. "What?" She questioned, making Naruto jump.

"Who is she?" Sasuke questioned annoyed.

"What does it matter, she's healed now so drop it!" Sakura slightly shouts.

"I'm not going to drop it so who is she?"

Sakura grunts. "Why are you so damn curious?"

Pushing past him she tries to make her way to her living room, but Sasuke isn't done with her yet. He snatches her wrist into his surprisingly warm hand. She pushes him back and walks past him. "Sakura." He calls. She pauses and turns around to look at him. Everyone sees the pain in her eyes.

"Who is she?" Kakashi softly questioned to their cherry blossom.

"She's...she's my sister..." Comes Sakura's reply.

Walking to the living room she sits down on her couch and shielded her face with her hands. "I never knew you had a sister, ugly." Comes Sai's reply, that so happened to be what everyone was thinking.

"We'll I do...she's my only sibling...but I don't understand, why she is here..." She whispered aloud.

"You don't want her here?" Sai questioned.

"She shouldn't be here...I don't want her here..."

"And why not?" Kakashi asks.

"I-"

"She's your sister, you should be happy she is here." Sasuke interjects.

"We'll I'm not! She should be dead! She's a traitor and I hate her! You want her to be here? Fine! You take care of her and keep her the hell away from me!" Sakura screams out.

"Sakura..." Kakashi sighs out shocked.

"But she's your sister, you're supposed to love her..." Naruto slowly says.

"We'll I don't..."

"What did she do to make you hate her so much...?" Naruto asks. Sakura looks up with watery eyes that look so sad. She opens her mouth to say something,but someone beats her to it.

"It's not what I did, it's what I didn't do..." A strong feminine voice comes from the archway. Everyone's head turns toward the stairs to look at the said person.

* * *

**_Kaguya: To the person who flamed one of our stories and was a total ass about it... Fuck you._**

**_Hana: K-K-Kaguya-Sempai! We're live... P-please save that for later... When we're alone or s-something... (Hana says nervously)_**

**_Kaguya: Hn._**

**_Hana: Forgive her... Please R and R! T-The fifth reviewer shall get a whole chapter d-dedicated to them. _**


	3. Truth

_**When Two Worlds Collide**_

**_Kaguya: Hana..._**

**_Hana: What...?_**

**_Kaguya: The flame happened a long time ago...get over it and work on improving... _**

**_Hana: F-Fine! Onward with the story!_**

**_Kaguya: Hn. I like to see this side of you._**

**_(Hana blushes) Hana: Oh really Kaguya-Sempai!? A-Arigatou!_**

**_Kaguya: I'm regretting ever saying anything now..._**

**_Hana: PLEASE READ! (Hana shouts happily)._**

* * *

The woman herself was gorgeous. Her hair was a light pastas pink, lighter than Sakura's hair. Standing in the archway in that specific angle made her skin glow a pale color. The men look to see if her and Sakura have the same eyes, however they do not. While Sakura's is a beautiful emerald, hers is a cream coffee color. Her hair was short and framed her face kind of like (Kisa Sohma's in Fruits Basket).

She was older they could tell, because she had a strong woman's face, while Sakura's had a beautiful youthfulness to it. "Ohayo...Sakura."

Sakura grits her teeth and looks away. Kakashi looks between the two and walks toward. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I am Sakura's Sensei."

"Hi! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage Rokudaime of Konoha! I'm Sakura-Chan's teammate!" Comes Naruto's loud greeting, the woman smiles and holds out her hand, Naruto smiles and takes it.

"Hello I'm Sai... It's a pleasure." Sai greets with a fake smile. He doesn't like the fact that this woman is making Sakura sad.

"Hello." She greets back.

"Hn." Sasuke looks away from the woman and sees the look in Sakura's eye. His eyes slightly widen, because he too had that same look when he found Itachi standing over his parents bodies years ago. Just what did this woman do to Sakura?

"Sakura... Its been a long time..." Slowly walking towards her little sister, she's lifts her hand up. Sakura backs up as her hand almost touches her cheek. Sasuke flash steps to the woman with a Kuni to her neck. Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Sasuke!"

"T-Teme?" Sasuke continues to look only at Sakura. Sakura stands up straight and faces her sister.

"W-What are you doing here?" She questions, voice cracking.

"I've come to bring you with me..." She states. Everyone's eyes widen.

Sakura turns beat red in anger. "You expect me? Me! To go with you? After all this time? You're insane!"

"I knew there was a chance you would say no...however Sakura I am in dire need of your help."

"You'd think I'd help you? Hell no!" She snarls out.

"You don't understand! It's a matter of life and death here! This is no time to think of the past, you must listen!"

"I don't have to listen to you and don't you think for a second you can boss me around!"

Her sister sighs and calms herself. "I didn't mean for it to come out as an order...gomenosai..."

"You're sorry? Sorry doesn't make the pain go away Akahana!"

"I know that...I don't think anything will... But Sakura-"

"No dammit!" With that Sakura flash steps to the door and throws it open. Disappearing through it she leaves all the pain behind. Sai and Sasuke's eyes slightly widen. Before Sasuke can get to the door, Sai dashes through it to reach Sakura.

"Sakura!" Akahana shouts.

Kakashi stands before Akahana and looks into her brown eyes. "Tell me everything that has happened between you and Sakura."

Akahana sighs and sits on the couch. Naruto leans against the wall while Sasuke sits on the last stair.

"It happened thirteen years ago..."

* * *

**_-FLASHBACK!-_**

_"I am very sorry to inform you...but your parents have been K.I.A during a recovery mission to Suna...we the Anbu and people of Konoha are so sorry for your loss..." A male Anbu says to an eleven year old._

_"I-I see..." As Akahana sniffles a bit, he places two Konoha headbands in her hands. "S-Sorry for the trouble... I know it mustn't have been easy for you to get here..."_

_"It was no trouble, I'm just sorry I came back alone..." He sincerely states._

_"Please do not blame yourself... It is not your fault." _

_"But I-"_

_"Onii-San...? Who is at t-the door?" The Anbu looks past the elven year old and sees a smaller child come down the stairs. Akahana tries to be stong, so smiling she gently picks up her baby sister._

_"Saku-Chan, what are you doing up?"_

_"I-I had a nightmare... Onii-San w-when are Otou-San and Okaa-San coming home...?" _

_The Anbu saddens along with Akahana._

_"Arigatou for the news...goodbye." With that Akahana closes the door. She then turns around and heads up the stairs with Sakura. As she enters Sakura's room she gently lays her down in her bed and tucks her in. "Sleep now Sakura...all will be well in the morning."_

_Sakura nods and smiles, she then falls into a peaceful sleep while Akahana rubs her head. __**"I hope..."**_

**_-One week later-_**

_"B-But Onii-San! Why do you h-have to go?! Why do you have to l-leave me?" Sakura shouts out._

_"It'll only be for a little while. I promise! And you'll be in good hands here with Genma-Sempai. He will be your guardian until I return." _

_"I-I don't want him I want you! No, no, no I want to go with you Onii-San!"_

_"You really want to come...?" Akahana sighs out. Genma raises an eyebrow, but he trusts what she's doing._

_"Yes, yes, yes!" _

_"Okay... Go upstairs and get your bear and i'll pack your snacks."_

_"ARIGATOU!" With that she rushes upstairs._

_"You're not letting her go are you...?" Genma quietly questioned._

_"No I cannot allow her to hurt herself... Please watch over her Genma..."_

_"With my life, I owe my life to your parents." Comes his reply._

_"Arigatou... Ja Ne."_

_As Akahana walks away she hears the thumping on the stairs of Sakura's little feet. "Time to eat Saku-Chan..." Genma gently says. Sakura pauses and looks everywhere._

_"Where is Onii-Chan?"_

_"Come on honey..."_

_"No I want Onii-Chan!" Sakura runs to the window and sees her sister already halfway down the road, her eyes widen and she runs to the front door, but Genma beats her to it and blocks it._

_"Onii-Chan!ONII-CHAN!"_

_Akahana closes her eyes and a single tear slides down. She exits Konoha's gates and doesn't look back._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

* * *

"I should've gone back for her, but I didn't... I broke my promise to her and made her suffer all alone...for thirteen years."

"You're an idiot..." Sasuke states, Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Do you now what kind of effect that can have on a person?" Akahana lowers her head.

"I'm not one to judge because I admit I did the same thing you did, I was gone for five years, but I came back... I came back you didn't. I wouldn't blame Sakura if she wanted you dead. You then have the nerve to ask things of her? You disgust me... Just like Itachi..." With that Sasuke exits the home, leaving everyone staring in shock.

Akahana smiles sadly. "He cares for her truly...even if he doesn't show it...but he is right I'm an idiot."

"Why did you leave Sakura-Chan? Why leave Konoha?"

Akahana sighs. "I had to become stronger in order to protect her from all the evil in this world. I was all she had left... I wanted to wrap her in my arms and shield her away from this world, but I...I got caught up in my own fantasy...my own happiness that I was completely oblivious to hers... I forgot about my own little sister in time. I wanted to go back, but I kept thinking what if..."

"Where did you go?"

"I the direction of the Ox Tiger. When I left I heard there was a village named Henko that I could live at while I trained. It's complicated...there are so many strange things in this world that we have yet to see."

"I was never fit to become a Kunoichi...but Sakura was different. I knew she could do it...she's strong just like our Okaa-San was, stronger than me. I chose the path of the Miko."

"Miko? What is that?" Naruto asks dumfoundedly.

"A priestess who purifies all the evil in this world, we annihilate demons and help humans who are sick or in danger...I am known as Akahana of the Eastern winds. I have my own temple and I train young women to become Mikos' and master their powers."

"I see now why you couldn't just up and leave." Kakashi comments.

"Yes, but I'm afraid my journey was futile." Naruto winces Akahana's sadness.

"How did you get hurt?" He questioned. Looking up at him she smiled and held her ginger shoulder. "I was attacked by a demon."

"Demon?"

"Hai."

"Why do you need Sakura-Chan's help?"

"You see since me and Sakura share the same bloodline it will be easier for me to pass down my priestess powers to her...I need her help to defeat an evil demon, but this demon is no ordinary demon, it feasts upon the souls of Mikos and monks."

"Wow like literally?!" Naruto shouts out in amazement.

"Y-Yes it drains their powers and becomes stronger after every kill...I would not have come here if I hadn't tried everything. But now I know I was foolish to come here."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of much assistance..." Kakashi states.

"It's fine..." Looking out the window she sees it begins to rain. "I'm glad I got to see her one last time..."

* * *

"Ugly I..."

"Go away Sai... Just leave me alone please..."

"I'm afraid I cannot..."

"Fne then I'll go!" Right when she is about to take off Sai engulfs her into a hug. Stuggling she tries to break the embrace, but his grip is like a boa constrictor. She finally ceases her stuggling. Noticing this Sai rests his chin atop her head.

"Sakura..." Her head snaps up, her arms were at her sides never once moving. Never, ever had she heard him call her by her first name.

"I understand how you feel...but Sakura isn't it okay to repair relationships...? No matter how broken they may seem...wouldn't it be a great feeling to know that you were the one to fix it..? Wouldn't it be an amazing feeling to...to get to know your only sibling who is still alive?" Sai quietly questions, Sakura's head lowers.

"I-"

"You don't have to talk to her all that much...just try even if only a little. You're a lucky person because...you get this chance that I guarantee the Traitor or even I would have wanted in this lifetime." He sighs against her neck, a familiar blush creeps its way into Sakura's cheeks. Her hands find their way onto his arms. Slowly nodding she looks up.

"Good, now lets go back before we get pneumonia." He says with a small chuckle. Surprising him, Sakura throws her arms around his neck. He's not used to so much attention with the females, however he is just getting used to feeling; snaking his arms around her waist he too hugs back.

Somewhere in the small forest clearing where Sai and Sakura were in was an onyx haired man who heard and saw everything.

* * *

"Are you leaving?" Kakashi questioned. Akahana looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly. "My place is in Henko, my people, my students need me."

"You're wrong! Sakura-Chan needs you!

she may not seem like it now, but she does! If you leave again...it'll crush her! She may seem angry now, but I guarantee if you stay she will learn to forgive and she'll be whole!" Naruto argues.

"Perhaps you're right...but I think it's best if I leave...my village I need to protect it from oncoming demons from . I put up a barrier that should last until I return, But because I am not there it is weakening every day. If I do not return, my barrier will not last long, my people would be slaughtered."

"But this is your village! You were born and raised here! Not everything revolves around you! Your people are strong let your Miko's protect them! You've spent enough time there and now it's time for you to come home! I'm sure Kaka-Sensei would be delighted to train you in the way of the Kunoichi r even Baa-Chan!" Naruto rambles off.

"Naruto..." Kakashi sadly sighs out.

"Who knows maybe your bond with Sakura will be repaired and strengthened!" Akahana smiles and walks up to Naruto, closing the gap between herself and his body she pulls him into an embrace. Her right arm is wrapped around his waist while her left arm is wrapped around his upper back. He blushes wildly.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will make a fine Rokudaime one day...I will forever cherish your words to me...thank you for everything." There's a small pink light engulfing both Naruto and Akahana, that Kakashi himself sees. She pulls back and kisses his forehead causing him to blush more. She smiles and unclamps her priestess necklace that's pearl colored and slightly pink. Putting it around Naruto she backs away.

"I want you to take good care of that... I has very little power, but nonetheless it is enough to purify your troubles or whenever it seems fit. Forgive me, but I must go now." She bows to Kakashi and puts on her straw sandals and hat. Leaving the place she once called her home, she doesn't look back.

"I couldn't stop her... I couldn't convince her to stay..." Naruto whispers out.

"Don't do that , don't blame yourself, her loyalty lied with Henko and its people."

"But what about Sakura-Chan? No one should cut off their bonds! Especially family!" Kakashi puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and sighs.

There's a small noise and the doorknob to Sakura's door turns. In walks a soaked Sai and Sakura. Sakura looks around, while Sai grabs two towels from the hallway closet. Sakura opens her mouth to speak.

"She left." Kakashi states.

Sakura's eyes slightly widen, she stumbles backwards a bit, until she sees the necklace around Naruto's neck, it's visible and half hidden. "I tried to convince her to stay...but her mind was made up."

"W-When we hugged she slipped this into my pocket..." Naruto says while handing Sakura the small white paper. Sakura who is still shocked takes the paper.

_Dearest Saku-Chan,_

_Forgive me for nothing I say or do could ever make up for the pain I have caused you. Live strong, grow and strengthen into the Kunoichi you were destined to be. Blossom, spread your joy to those amoungst you. This encounter was the final meeting we will ever have together from this point on I will never bother you again. I never not once stopped loving you or thinking about you... Gomenosai my Sakura._

_Love Akahana._

Sakura's eyes widened as tears spilled out. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai all took a step towards her, but she stuffed the note in her pocket and sped out the door.

* * *

Akahana looked back at her former village. Smiling sadly she tipped her hat to it and turned around. Walking forward she began her journey back home to he village of Henko. But stopped when she heard something behind her. Turning around she felt something slam into her. She was momentarily blinded by pink.

"Baka...you're such a Baka...I can never forgive you for what you did and there's nothing you can do or say to make up for the pain...but I'm willing to try and repair our relationship...even if it'll never be the same again."

Sakura backs up a bit and grabs her sister's shoulders. "But I'll be damned if I let you leave this village, knowing full well that you'll be hurt or possibly killed because of the demon you told Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei about." Akahana's eyes widened, her hands went up and placed them upon Sakura's head. She slightly rubbed it lovingly. Sakura's eyes widened at this motion, she remembers Akahana doing this every time Sakura did something good.

"Good girl, such a good girl..." Akahana cooed. Sakura sighed and snuggled into her sisters embrace. The rain had stopped only moments ago and in its place was sunshine and beautiful clouds. "So you will assist me?" Akahana questioned while breaking up the hug.

Sakura bites her lip and nods. Just then Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai appeared only a few feet away from them. Sakura turns around and looks into each every one of their eyes.

"I have decided to return to Henko with my sister." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Of course I will ask Lady Tsunade, but I cannot live without her anymore. Please understand my wishes." Sakura bows to her teammates and heads back to Konoha with her sister right beside her. Akahana looks to the side and smiles lovingly, but inside its an evil smirk.

**_"Foolish girl...this was too easy." _**

* * *

**_Kaguya: Your chapters are better than the Dobe's._**

**_Hana: K-Kaguya-Sempai be nice... But thank you._**

**_Kaguya: Hn. R & R._**

**_Hana: Ja Ne!_**


	4. Departure

**_When Two Worlds Collide_**

**_Kaguya: Welcome back._**

**_Hana: We have missed you dearly. It kind of feels weird writing without Nel-Sama... However she is currently working on another story for you the readers..._**

**_Kaguya: Hn. She's an-_**

**_Hana: Kaguya-Sempai..._**

**_Kaguya: Fine whatever... Continue on with the story._**

* * *

"Sakura...are you sure this is what you want?" Tsunade questioned. She was saddened by the fact that her student wanted to leave the village. But who was she, the Godaime, to stop her from being with her family.

"H-Hai M'lady..."

"We'll alright..." Tsunade hands Sakura a scroll. Standing up she looks into her apprentice's eyes.

"From this day forth, Sakura Haruno you are relieved of your duties as a Kunocihi and medic. I hear by grant you access outside of Konoha. It as an honor to have had you as my apprentice, but now you will go on and learn so many other different things."

Sakura bows her head and smiles. Walking around the table she hugs her teacher. "Thank you for everything...Tsunade." After hearing this, Tsunade's eyes slightly tear up, however she hides it and breaks up the embrace.

"I hope one day...you will be able to teach your children or students what I have taught you." She says while tapping the red chakra symbol on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura giggles and nods. Sakura looks to the side and sees Shizune. Soon the two friends hug tightly and shed a few tears. Akahana goes to the front door and opens it. Smiling, Sakura exits, not once looking back. "I will...take good care of her." She says while smirking, almost evilly, Shizune's eyes widen. With that Akahana leaves with Sakura.

"M-M'lady... I-"

"I saw it to...something's not right..."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet..." Tsunade replies while sitting down.

* * *

"Well I guess this is goodbye..." Sakura said as Kakashi stood before her.

"It was truly an honor to have you on our team Sakura..." Sakura smiles and blushes.

"A-Arigatou Kakashi." She gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "H-Here." Her eyes slightly widen while he hands her a small brown package.

"Open it when you're alone." He whispers causing her to nod seriously.

Moving to his right side, she stands before Sai. He gives her a warm smile and gives her a warm hug. "Ugly."

"Oh shut up Sai." Sakura says between tears.

"No crying you're supposed to be happy you're leaving."

"I am... Arigatou."

"I uh...made this for you..." He hands her a small portrait, she looks down at it and smiles softly. It's a picture of the new team seven. Kakashi is in the background reading his book, Naruto is in the middle with Sakura giving a peace sign. Sakura was sticking out her tongue playfully. On the other side of Naruto is Sasuke who is staring blankly, while Sai is on Sakura's other side actually smiling.

"S-Sai... It's beautiful...this must've taken you so long..." She looks into his eyes and sees his sadness, she kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly. "I'll cherish it forever... I promise."

Moving to the side once more, she stands before he best friend. She sees his teary eyes, she drops her stuff gently and throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her back with as much force. "I'm so sorry... Forgive me..."

"Hey don't be sad or sorry! You're gonna be with family! That's a wonderful gift!" He says cheerfully while wiping away his tears. Reaching inside his pocket he pulls out a small box and hands it to her. She opens it in front of him and giggles aloud. Inside the box were custom made ramen noodle bowl earrings.

"Oh Naruto...Arigatou you goof."

"I'll miss you very much."

"And I, you." She gives him a kiss on the forehead like Akahana and Tsunade did once before. She looked around, but didn't see Sasuke anywhere. Smiling sadly she looked at the others, Kakashi immediately understood. "Don't worry I'll tell him."

Sakura nods and walks back to Naruto. "H-Hai Sakura-Chan."

Removing her pink headband she places it in Naruto's hand. "Give this to him please..."

Naruto nods and holds onto it tightly. Sakura turns around and nods to Akahana. "Shall we?"

"Hai."

The men look back and forth between the two females and see how much they look alike. Walking forward they exit the gates, Naruto continued to stay until he no longer say their backs. They sigh nd head home, to sad and depressed to train.

* * *

**"Sasuke-Kun..." **Akahana notices how quiet Sakura is being, but she doesn't say anything. While Sakura was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Akahana stop, so naturally Sakura bumped into her. Sakura was about to say something, but halted her oncoming words when she saw the one man who could always make her heart skip a bit.

Walking toward her, Sasuke's onyx eyes locked with Sakura's emerald one's. Stopping right beside her,almost to the point where they were shoulder to shoulder, he slipped a small package into her pocket. "Happiness..." Was the only word he said.

Sasuke began to walk leaving Sakura standing alone in the middle of the road with Akahana. Akahana could tell these two had feelings for each other. Turning around quickly, Sakura saw no one, not even footprints. She wiped away her tears and reached inside her pocket for the beautifully wrapped box.

Inside the package, brought even more tears to Sakura's eyes, that familiar ache inside her heart that she experience long ago...returned. The charm bracelet itself was a genuine silver, the most expensive kind in Konoha...that was to be expected from an Uchiha. The charms consisted of an Anbu tattoo, a ramen bowl, paint brush, cherry blossom petal, and the Uchiha family crest.

Akahana walked up behind Sakura and embraced her from behind, turning around quickly Sakura sobbed into her sisters warmth.

"Good girl, such a sweet girl..." Akahana coos while rubbing her sisters head, eventually calming her down. While doing so her eyes flashed red and she continued to smirk evilly.

* * *

**_Hana: Wonderful chapter Kaguya-Sempai! K-Keep it up!_**

**_Kaguya: Hn. Your turn is next... Be ready..._**

**_Hana: H-Hai! Please R & R!_**


	5. Traitor

**_When Two Worlds Collide:_**

**_A/N: Hana: Ohayo! How are you on this f-fine day? W-We appreciate the views to this story...b-but we hope to get a review soon, so p-please R & R._**

**_Kaguya: Don't beg... Onward with the story. (Hana bows her head)_**

* * *

Months passed, soon months turned into years, and not once did Sakura return. Everyone went about their ways, yet Tsunade could not yet shake the feeling like something was wrong. Team 7 would've gone to seek out Sakura, however no one knew where the location was...not even the Godaime.

* * *

"Very good Sakura, you've done well. You are an official Miko! I'm so proud!" Akahana exclaimed."Arigatou Onii-Chan."

"You are so very welcome." Sakura looked outside to the beautiful view. Feeling something appear, Akahana looked down at her hands and saw them flash to a claw-like appearance.

"Sakura it's time for prayer...gather all the Mikos in the courtyard I will join you shortly."

"Okay! Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it, you're perfect everytime."

Blushing and bowing Sakura offers her thanks. Sakura smiled once more; Akahana returned the smile while looking Sakura over.

Sakura sported the Miko look. Wearing white Hakamas with a white kimono shirt, who's sleeves reached past her hands. Her hair grew considerably and now reached past her hips, but Sakura kept it in a long braid entangled with white daisy's. Around her forehead was a small golden circlet with a white jewel that covered her chakra rhombus. Around her neck were priestess prayer beads. As she matured into a natural woman, her figure became more developed, almost to the point where it was like Tsunade's.

Soon all the Mikos that Akahana and Sakura trained together were in the courtyard. Sakura smiled and stood atop the balcony that overlook the courtyard. Taking in a deep breath she began the song of prayer.

* * *

"Lady Akahana? You requested my presence?" A young Miko who couldn't have been older than seventeen questioned while bowing.

"Yes, yes I did."

"What for Lady Akahana if I may ask."

Smiling Akahana walked up to her and grabbed her chin as if inspecting her. The Miko slightly blushed at this attention, it was rare for a lowly Miko to get attention from the lady herself. All of a sudden the Miko finds herself lifted of her feet by her throat. She tries to scream, but Akahana squeezes. She brings the girl closer; her eyes flashing red and her mouth revealing fangs.

The Miko look at her hands and saw them turn into an ugly claw-like state. "S-Stop please..."

_Listening to the wind, crying oh, why me...?_

_You pause for just a moment, just to take it in..._

_Rambling that your lost...yet you won't give in._

The Mikos in the courtyard kneel and begin to pray for the souls of the weakened and damned. For the ill and for the ones with child.

_You stay on the path...that was chosen for you...calling his name...yet he won't hear you..._

_You heard the devils' cry of sin...but you don't turn away..._

_Nothing will harm you on this pleasant day...come with me, bask in his holy grace...I will forever be your rock if you be my voice._

The young Miko in Akahana's hands continues to struggle, but eventually stops when her appearance alters. Orbs of light leave her body and travel into Akahana's. Akahana inhales the purple aura surrounding the Mikos body through her mouth.

_That light in your eyes...the spark from god...makes my heart pound so...turn away from sin and love me whole._

Akahana's hands return to normal while her youth is restored. **_"Ahhhh eternal beauty."_**

Putting her hands over her heart Sakura belts out her last chorus. Her voice is soft like an Angels, the Mikos pray even harder and smile at her voice.

_You heard the devil's cry of sin...but you don't turn away..._

Akahana drops the now-dead Miko's body and closes her eyes. The rest of her features return back to normal.

Smiling, Sakura looks up at the sky, the children in the village below had stopped to hear of the song of prayer, while the adults lowly reminisce. Yes, it is true, you could hear the song of prayer from the village of Henko, Sakura's voice had a power to it where it could travel for a few miles.

Soon the song finishes and the Mikos stand and go about their own duties. Akahana had managed to sneak into the courtyard and pray next to the statue of Buddha. "Soon sister...I will have your powers and youth, then I shall gain eternal life..." Akahana mutters.

"Onii-San...?"

"It is nothing..." The twenty six year old Miko replies.

"Oh okay..."

"Sakura...perhaps it is time for you to pay a visit to the village...after all you are their next guardian to protect the barrier." Sakura bows and smiles.

"I was thinking the same thing. I will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Very well."

* * *

Sakura releases her braid and it tumbles down to her waist in waves. Stripping she puts on her sleeping kimono. As she slides into her mat she lies on her side to gaze at the picture her old teammate Sai, drew for her. She smiles, it's been awhile since she has thought of them.**_"I wonder how they are doing...? Have they found a replacement for me...?"_**

**_"It was truly an honor to have you on our team Sakura, no one can take your place..."_**Kakashi's words rang throughout her head. Smiling Sakura drifts into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Hana: Please R & R! Sorry for the late update! Please check out our other story "The Timeline of Sakura Haruno." Or "To Love Another Means Death."_**

**_Kaguya: Hn._**


	6. Encounter

**_When two worlds collide:_**

**_A/N: Kaguya: Thank you to our reviewer..._**

**_Hana: Y-Yes Arigatou to the fullest! You are amazing Saku-Chan!_**

**_Kaguya: This chapter is dedicated to sasukes1wuver..._**

* * *

"Dammit Kagome! Next time leave that contraption of yours at Kaede's!" Came a familiar shout.

Glaring Kagome stops moving her bicycle to stare at the half-demon. "Inuyasha! SIT!"

Hearing the words, Inuyasha's necklace brings him down to the ground, dirt falls into his mouth. Looking up he grits his teeth, but sees the killer aura around Kagome.

"Excuse me! You were the one who said you weren't going to carry me all the way to Henko! So I brought it to save you the trouble! Make up your mind!" Cowering in the background were Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Ugh!" Stomping in place, Kagome repossess her bike and walks forward.

"Uh...Inuyasha you can get up now... Or we'll leave you behind..." Shippo stated.

"Why you...wench get back here!" Inuyasha growls out.

"SIT!" Inuyasha is once again met with the familiar ground.

After a few more minutes of surprisingly peaceful travel, our friends find themselves in front of Henko's village gates. An old man whom was on his way to purchase some flock, turns and sees the unusual bunch. "M-May I help you...?"

"Yes, you may actually..." Miroku begins.

"We've come to rid this village of a demon, the demonic aura radiating off this place is high..."

"Seriously monk you are at it again...?" Inuyasha mutters aloud. At hearing is Kagome turns to him and "Shushes," Inuyasha causing him to wince.

"Oh monk how kind you are...but it is not necessary..." The old man says with a small smile.

"Come for your troubles I shall give you a place to stay for the night."

"They don't need my help..." He continues to mutter while Sango sweat drops and tries to cheer him up.

* * *

The gang soon sits with a hot meal in front of them. Smiling the old man bows his head. "I am deeply sorry for your troubles...but like I said before your help is not necessary."

"May I ask why?" Miroku sighs out.

"Certainly...you see Henko is a very peaceful village. If you continue to travel north from here you will run into what is known as 'Mikos Temple,' many Mikos live there...the most beautiful women..."

Miroku perks up at hearing the old mans last line. "Really now?"

"Oh yes, but they are also very powerful and serious. When we have a demon problem, some Mikos will come and annihilate them...it is such a blessing, because afterwards they purify us all...it truly is a wonderful feeling. You see Henko was built on these sacred lands by monks originally...however the Mikos came and took over, over time and have been ever since..."

"How kind..." Kagome whispers after drinking some of her tea.

"Oh yes, very...tell me miss are you a priestess as well?"

Blushing Kagome responds. "Y-Yes I am..."

"It is an honor then." The man says while bowing; forehead touching the ground.

"I suggest staying until tomorrow morning...you missed today's song of prayer, but Lady Sakura sings it every morning, you will truly feel pure after hearing it." The old man suggest while sitting up.

"Song of prayer...?"

"Yes...everyday since we can remember Lady Sakura has sang what is called a song of prayer...they say her voice can travel the few miles to our village...her voice has the power to purify all...you may not know this, but her song is what aides in strengthening the barrier surrounding this place..."

"I knew I didn't like this place..." Inuyasha mutters out tiredly. He continues to lay on his stomach while Kagome rubs his back, Shippo and Kirara are in the same gloomy state.

"I see you travel with a half-demon...?"

"Yes. We do, but do not worry, Inuyasha wouldn't harm a fly, he's a good boy." Kagome says politely.

Sango laughs, Inuyasha's ears twitch. "Kagome! I'm not a dog..."

"Please can you tell us more about this Lady Sakura...?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes...Lady Sakura is the younger sister of Lady Akahana, the founder of the 'Mikos Temple.' Lady Sakura is a beauty, very kind and humble...but she always seems sad to us common folk."

"Do you know why...?" Kagome asked.

"No priestess we do not..."

Kagome blushes at the high title given to her by the old man.

Sango stood up and stretched. "Is she still at the temple?"

"Yes, I believe so...oh, but no one's allowed there, however that priestess right there-" He says while pointing at Kagome, "Might be allowed in..."

Sango raises an eyebrow. "You see there is a barrier surrounding the temple as well...the only way in is if the Mikos open it from the inside...or if you are a female Miko." The man pauses and looks over at Sango. "Tell me miss are you a priestess as well...?"

"N-No sorry... I'm a demon slayer..."

"A demon slayer...? Forgive my old age, but I thought your kind died out long ago..."

"N-No there are more of us..."

"I see...it's a shame, you're beautiful enough to be a Miko...along with this young lady." Kagome and Sango look at each other and blush.

"I shall retire for the night...these old bones aren't like they used to be..."

* * *

The morning came as it always did, yet for some reason everything was more rested than ever. The gang noticed the huge difference. "I guess they weren't lying...this place is a little too peaceful..." Sango commented while strapping her Hiraikotsu onto her back.

Kirara jumped onto her arm and rested in her hands. "Yes, but it feels good to wake up like this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome I wanna go explore the village, can we?" Shippo eagerly questioned while Kagome was chit-chatting with Sango. Kagome nods and opens the door. "Inuyasha are you-"

He gets up eager to leave this village. Kagome giggles and follows him, while the rest press onward. As they pass multiple shops people continued to stare at their appearances. "These people are kind..." Miroku says sarcastically.

"Miroku..." Kagome sighed out.

"Man I haven't seen any beautiful women yet today!" Sango steps forward and whacks the back of Miroku's head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sango! I was only kidding!"

"Lecherous monk..."

"But Sango I-"

"Lady Sakura!"

"Lady Sakura is here! Let us go and see her!"

"Our priestess has returned to us at last!" The people continue to cry aloud.

The gang pauses to listen. Hearing this news they all travel to the village gates to see whom this Lady Sakura truly is.

Arriving at the village gates they see the priestess.

"It is very nice...to see you all again..." Greets Sakura. She wore her usual Miko outfit...the children continued to dance around her.

"Lady Sakura! Are you staying long?" A cute six year old questioned. Kneeling Sakura smiles and rests her hand upon his head. "I'm afraid not...I've come to pray at your temple and purify the vilage."

Rubbing his head she stands up and looks at the villagers. The villager smile, they believe the touch of a Miko is sacred. The villagers clear a path for her as she walks down the dirt road. Passing the gang Sakura stops and looks to her left. Miroku continued to gawk until Sango hit him, bringing him back to reality.

"You're a Miko aren't you?" Kagome who is stunned by her pink hair, just nods.

"Interesting, you're very pretty...and your spiritual powers are fantastic. Though you have no chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Forgive me...I forget here there is no need for it..." Sakura replies. Turning, she lays her eyes upon Miroku.

"You're a monk are you not?"

"Yes, M'lady."

"It's good to see we still have you guys around. Thank you for what you do."

"N-No m'lady it's nothing!" Miroku replies flabbergasted.

Turning to Sango she smiles causing Sango to blush slightly. "I will take my leave now...goodbye friends." With that final goodbye Sakura turns away leaving the gang staring after her.

"She's so kind..." Kagome quietly murmurs out. Sango nods slightly.

* * *

About eight bodies littered the ground of Akahana's bedroom. She was currently working on body number nine. Her youth was once more restored. Disposing of the bodies she made them all disappear; then headed down to the courtyard. Her students that she took a lot of time training...stopped immediately and bowed to their head priestess.

"Lady Akahana?" A voice called. Turning, Akahana saw her right-hand woman archer.

"Yes SenFon?"

"M'lady there have been reports that a young priestess is visiting Henko...she travels with a demon slayer, monk, half-hanyou and two lesser demons..." At hearing this news, Akahana's eyes widened.

**_"Hmmm, then that Miko would no doubt grant me powers that I seek...and perhaps more youth and beauty." _**

"M'lady?"

"I would like to invite her here...please travel to Henko and inform her of my invitation. Oh, but leave my sister be..."

"As you wish M'lady." The Miko smiles and bids her head priestess goodbye; she then heads to her quarters to grab her traveling necessities. Smirking, Akahana heads back inside her temple.

* * *

**_Kaguya: R & R..._**

**_Hana: We h-h-hope you enjoyed this chapter dearest readers...oh and let's not forget sasukes1wuver we hope you liked this chapter as well...m-more to come... I-in the meantime please check out our completed chapter story..."The Timeline of Sakura Haruno," or our l-latest one-shot..."To Love Another Means Death."_**

**_Kaguya: Ja Ne._**


	7. Desperation

_**When Two Worlds Collide**_

**_Kaguya: Welcome back._**

**_Hana: Yes it is very nice to see you all again._**

**_Kaguya: Hn. No stutter today Hana?_**

**_Hana: Well Al-Kun has been teaching me not to...Uhhhh it's a process..._**

**_Kaguya: More like teaching you with his lips -_-_**

**_(Hana blushes and turns to audience) Hana: P-Please R & R!_**

* * *

"Kagome. We can't stay here anymore...it's obvious this village is affecting us..." Inuyasha comments while gesturing towards a dizzy Shippo and Kirara.

"But Inu-"

"No wench, were leaving this place and that's final."

"Fine!" Gathering her backpack, Kagome heads to the door. Inuyasha follows Kagome out with Shippo over his shoulder.

"Someone's grumpy..." Whispered Sango. Nodding in return, Miroku agrees. Inuyasha after overhearing this twitches and snaps. " .NOT!"

"Is okay to get angry sometimes dearest Inuyasha." Miroku states with a smile.

Slamming his fist against Miroku's head, Inuyasha walks away. Miroku crouches rubbing his swollen head.

"Ow, ow, ow Inuyasha why must you hit so hard?"

"Shut it Monk!"

"Inuyasha...SIT!" Inuyasha comes in contact with the ground after hearing the words come from Kagome's mouth.

"Stop being mean! Seriously get-"

"Excuse me..." Comes a feminine voice from behind the gang. Turning around they see a blonde haired woman.

Her hair was in a bobcut form. Her outfit consisted of a priestess kimono that was dark blue. Matching the shirt she wore dark blue Hakamas. On her feet were Shinobi tabi (that were white) and straw sandals. Her forehead adorned a golden circlet with a blue sapphire in the middle. Her eyes that stared at the gang were a beautiful hazel color that went perfectly with her pale complection.

"I am looking for a priestess named Kagome..."

Eyes widening, Kagome steps forward slightly. "I'm Kagome."

The woman smiles and slowly gets on one knee bowing. Everyone, even Inuyasha becomes confused.

"My name is SenFon and I am a female Miko archer...I was sent here by Lady Akahana herself. You see M'lady we heard news of a priestess that traveled to Henko. We would be honored...if you paid us a visit."

"A-Alright." Came Kagome's flustered reply.

"Kagome we don't have time for-"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

SenFon watches in amazement as Inuyasha collides with the ground. "M'lady I will be your escort."

"Thank you so very much...uh Miroku, Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Please watch over Inuyasha...I'll be gone for only awhile."

"Sure! Kagome please leave it to us!" Miroku replies a little to eagerly.

"Monk...don't think because we're watching Inuyasha that you'll sneak away..."

Wincing, Miroku gives a nervous smile. "N-Not at all Sango! You know you're the only woman I could ever love!"

Sango blushes a bright red and turns towards Kagome. "K-Kagome you go on ahead..."

"Thanks Sango! I'll be back in a-"

Kagome's cut off when she hears the most beautiful voice. SenFon automatically gets on one knee once more and strikes the praying gesture pose. Raising their eyebrows Sango and Miroku look at each other.

_Listening to the wind, crying oh, why me...?_

_You pause for just a moment, just to take it in..._

_Rambling that your lost...yet you won't give in._

Kagome, who was currently fascinated by the song lookeI north, the direction where the voice was coming from. Inuyasha's ears subconsciously perked up.

_You stay on the path...that was chosen for you...calling his name...yet he won't hear you..._

_You heard the devils' cry of sin...but you don't turn away..._

_Nothing will harm you on this pleasant day...come with me, bask in his holy grace...I will forever be your rock if you be my voice._

As she prays SenFon smiles.

_That light in your eyes...the spark from god...makes my heart pound so...turn away form sin and love me whole._

_You heard the devil's cry of sin...but you don't turn away..._

"It's beautiful...what is it?" Sango questioned.

"The song of prayer...Lady Sakura is singing." Comes SenFon's reply.

"I see..."

"It's depressing..." Inuyasha comments.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Once again Inuyasha comes in contact with the ground. Villagers begin together around at the village square. The gang sees them smiling and singing along, others actually pray. The song continues on, but eventually ends as if it never began in the first place.

Standing up SenFon turns towards Kagome. "Sorry about the little delay, shall we priestess Kagome?"

"Y-Yes." With that, Kagome waves to her friends, biding them goodbye, then takes off with SenFon to "Mikos Temple."

* * *

"Very well done Sakura."

"A-Arigatou Onii-San!"

"You're welcome, it's time for training, go and gather all the healers and teach them. I will join you shortly."

"H-Hai...see you later."Sakura bows then leaves to fulfill her task.

"Lady Akahana?" Turning Akahana sees SenFon with a raven haired woman at her side. Putting on a fake smile Akahana begins to greet her.

"Hello SenFon I see you have returned. I assume you had a peaceful journey?"

"Us M'lady! This is Priestess Kagome...she's the Miko whom was traveling with the group to Henko."

"I see...it is very nice to see you Priestess. I'm honored of meet you, I am Akahana."

**_"She's beautiful."_** Kagome thinks.

"You may leave us now SenFon."

"As you wish M'lady."

"Please have a seat. You must be tired after your travels." Akahana says with a smile. Nodding Kagome sits on the small cushion.

"Thank you."

"I apologize if I interrupted any of your plans."

"N-Not at all!"

"Is it true...that you travel with demons?" Akahana questioned while taking a seat across from Kagome.

"Y-Yes, but they are not bad demons honestly! Although...Inuyasha does have a temper..."

"I see...most unusual."

"May I ask why you have invited me here?"

"Certainly priestess." Standing up with her back facing Kagome she sighs. Her hair begins to glows and her hair grows more wild by the second. Her fangs pop out along with her monster-like claws. Hr eyes that were a beautiful coffee brown, turned into red slits. Turning around Akahana smiles. "You see priestess I invited you here...to steal your very essence and increase my power."

In a blinding speed, Akahana reappears in front of Kagome and grabs a handful of Kagome's long hair, scraping her scalp in the process. Kagome's hands automatically reach up to release Akahana's hold on her.

"Foolish woman! Did you think a pathetic weak mortal such as yourself would ever be accepted into my temple!?" Please! We are the most elite Mikos in all of the regions!"

"What are you going to do to me freak?!" Kagome shouts aloud, causing Akahana to growl.

"I told you once before didn't I? I am going to steal your very essence...and in return gain eternal beauty and strengthen my powers." While opening her mouth, her fierce red eyes stare into Kagome's frightened ones.

A purple aura slowly engulfs Kagome and Akahana slowly engulfs it through her mouth. Soon enough orbs of light begin to leave Kagome's body, her eyes go dull and lifeless.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome whispered out before her whole world went black.

* * *

**_Hana: That's the end of that chapter! Please join us next time for the next chapter soon to come out! _**

**_Kaguya: Hn. R & R_**

**_Hana: Feel free to check up on some of our older stories such as "When The Heart Aches" or "What If" prequel to "Sun and Moon's Love" Ja Ne!_**


	8. Mission

**_When two worlds Collide_**

**_A/N: _**

**_Hana: A-Alot of people are wanting this story to be a Sesshomaru and Sakura fic...I will not say whom each character will end up being paired with...it's up to our reviewers on who they want to end up together._**

**_Kaguya: Hn. Exactly._**

**_Hana: B-But some good news is... Kaguya-Sempai and I have received a letter from Nel-Sama saying that she wants all her fans to please, please vote on our newest poll and to please review "The Timeline of Sakura Haruno" and "To Love Another Means Death."_**

**_Kaguya: Onward with the story..._**

* * *

"I have called you here today because all of our other teams were currently occupied...so I had no choice, but to resort to Team 7 for help. Will you accept this mission?" The Godaime Tsunade questioned.

Standing before her was the loud mouthed ninja of Konoha, the Ex-Anbu member, the painter, and the Uchiha. "We accept."

"Dattebayo Baa-Chan!" Naruto shouted aloud, but it wasn't quit so loud...something change in him after Sakura left Konoha...everyone had changed.

"Very well...Kakashi Hatake here are the mission details, read them over with your team and leave this village ASAP."

"Hai."

They were all about to head out, when Tsunade's voice stops them. "Though I must warn you this mission is dangerous...don't be surprised if you run into some rebel Missing-Nin and Demons."

"Again with demons Baa-Chan?"

"Yes brat, take this mission seriously."

Waving it off and heading out the door Naruto smirks. "Hai, hai..."

* * *

Traveling the few miles to exit Konoha's perimeters, Kakashi was reading aloud the mission details. "So our mission is to bring back a monk to Konoha?"

"That's what it says...the monks' name is Miroku...it says here he travels with a demonslayer, priestess, a fox, a feline, and a dog...?" Kakashi states while squinting.

"Quite the animal lover..." Sai muses.

"But Kaka-Sensei what is a demonslayer?" Naruto shouts aloud.

"Dobe...you just said what a demonslayer was..."

"I did? :o"

"Hn." Racking his brain Naruto shakes his head. Putting a hand on his shoulder Sai smiles.

"Dickless a demonslayer is a male or female who is trained in the art of demon slaying...they go and annihilate demons that don't belong in certain places...they fight to keep the peace..."

Naruto twitches at the nickname, but is so overwhelmed with new knowledge that he doesn't quite care. "But why do we need a monk?!"

"You know Hokage-Sama...she wants all sorts of things..."

"Tch."

"Kaka-Sensei...where are we heading anyways...?"

"The last known place Miroku was seen at was the village of Henko.'

Everyone's heads snap in Kakashi's direction. After feeling an intense feeling on him, he sweat drops. "Okay...why are you all staring at me like that...?"

"Henko! But Kaka-Sensei do you even know who is in Henko?!"

Scratching his head Kakashi actually has to think, Sai sighs.

"Should I...?"

"Na Ni?! It hasn't been that long!" Shouts Naruto. Sasuke whom was calmy leaning against a tree winces at his loudness and becomes annoyed.

"Hmmmm-" as I a lightbulb went off in his head Kakashi smirks. "Now I remember. Our dearest cherry blossom is there!"

**_"Took you long enough idiot." _**Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto thought at the same time.

Naruto sighs out in defeat. _**"Even I knew that..." **_

"Well all the more reason to rush there! It's been quiet awhile since we have last seen her. I'm sure you have all missed her greatly." Kakashi states while directing the last sentence towards Sasuke.

Turning around, Sasuke "Hn's" and takes off toward the direction of the Ox-Tiger...everyone soon follows.

* * *

_**"This woman is most strange...her powers I have depleted...but she has even more...and her soul...there are multiple souls in this body...? Just who is this woman?" **_Akahana intertwined her now normal hand into Kagome's hair and drags her to her mat. Kicking the bed off to the side a trap door is revealed. Se kicks the trap door open with her foot.

Kagome's body thumps against the stepsMa's Akahana walks down them. Soon she comes to halt in front of what looks like a prison cell. Hanging against the moss covered wall were shackles that Akahana used to bind Kagome. She then walks away to return to her quarters before anyone could see.

**_"I shall await for her to regain her strength then begin the process once more..." _**

* * *

"Inuyasha when is Kagome coming back...I don't feel so good." Shippo questioned with a sense of dizziness.

Inuyasha looks back."The hell if I know...stupid wench shouldn't have left in the first place." Though deep down he was concerned about the Mikos condition.

"Grumpy much?" Sango questioned sarcastically while entering the room with Miroku.

"Tsk! Tsk! Inuyasha you should be bit nicer, you don't want Kagome to...ohhh I don't know...sit you to oblivion would you?"

The mischievous smirks of Sango and Miroku had Inuyasha slightly grouching and backing up. "T-The hell you two looking at?"

"Ohhh nothing."

"Tch. Whatever!"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku whines out causing Sango to giggle. "Don't be so dull!" Inuyasha is about to say something when...

"Excuse me?" Turning around the gang sees their host. "My granddaughter would like to pay her respects."

Smiling wildly Miroku steps forward thinking its a woman, however his eyes find themselves traveling down to see a cute little girl. Her raven colored hair was in two pigtails, while a few strands of her bangs were left untouched. Her kimono was white with red Lillie's all over.

Big blue eyes stared into everyone's. "Hello my name is Izuma...it's a pleasure to meet you all...I-I am so sorry for your wasted efforts..." At hearing her angelic voice, Shippo raises his head, turning a bright pink, he hides behind Miroku's leg.

Inuyasha sees this and smirks evilly. "Well well Shippo do I see a blush on your face?"

"N-No shut up Inuyasha!"

"Awww he's embarrassed"" Sango giggled aloud.

At seeing Shippo the little girl blushes. "O-Once again I apologize! B-Bye!" She bows and runs out of the room.

"It's ashame you must leave, perhaps you should stay another night? Your priestess seems to be taking longer than expected..."

"Maybe we will thank you so very kindly." Miroku replies.

"It's our pleasure. We hope you enjoy your stay even more here. We hope you visit again...you're welcome here anytime." With that the old man bows and exits the room.

"Damn that Kagome! What the hell is taking her so long?"

"It's not like an opportunity like this comes around often Inuyasha..." Sango sighs out.

"Besides she's probably still mad at you as well." Miroku adds.

"For what?"

"You're so dense Inuyasha!" Sango shouts, causing Shippo and Kirara to jump.

"Whatever...if she's not here in two hours I'm going to go get her."

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hai?" Both sisters were standing in the middle of the hallway, overlooking the current females that were training.

"I just wanted to ask how your journey went."

At hearing this Sakura brightens up. "Oh! It went really well! I prayed and purified their shrine and some people needed healing which I got done...but it was so strange, I ran into a demonslayer, priestess, monk, a half demon, and two lesser demons...we chated for a bit and then I returned..."

Akahana nods because she already knows who the group is. "I see."

"It's a shame I would've liked you to meet the priestess she was quit beautiful and so kind."

"I'm glad you safely returned..."

"Arigatou Onii-San! I'll see you tomorrow..." Looking at the female Mikos Sakura commands them to go get ready for bed.

Akahana left Sakura be, and went to her quarters. There she undressed and put on a silk kimono. Sitting on an oak chair, Akahana brushed her long pastel pink hair while looking into a mirror. For a second her features revert to their ugly self, but then return to normal. Scowling she flings the mirror across the room causing it to shatter.

_**"Soon I will have all!"**_The room grows cold and dark and the only thing visible are two glowing red hues.

* * *

**_Hana: O-Ohayo we hope you liked is chapter..._**

**_Kaguya: Hn. A lot of people have been wondering...when the Naruto scenes will be coming since there are a lot of Inuyasha scenes... Be patient or else it'll take longer, got it?_**

**_Hana: Do not be so harsh Kaguya-Sempai... Don't worry dearest readers...the Naruto scenes will be coming up soon! Until then please R & R!_**


	9. Imposter

_**When two worlds collide **_

**_A/N: _**

**_Hana: Ohayo!' I hope you had a peaceful day so far! And I hope our story will add to that peacefulness...we received yet another letter from Nel-Sama saying that if we (Kaguya-Sempai and I) didn't follow the wants of the readers she would stop her vacation and come down here..._**

**_Kaguya: And we don't want that...so as you requested the Naruto chapter... -_-_**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful morning in the village of Henko. Sango and Miroku had managed to convince Inuyasha to wait until the morning before he went to go find Kagome, he agreed, but after much convincing.

Sango held both the nauseated Shippo and Kirara in her arms. Sliding Tessaiga into its sheath, Inuyasha jumped off the front porch into the cool dirt road. Sango and Miroku followed in suit. Inuyasha walked quickly trying to reach the village's center at the devils speed. Sango and Miroku who were already used to his speed sighed and continued to follow.

Sniffing the air Inuyasha twitches as he cannot pick up Kagome's scent. "Dammit this barrier is ruining my senses! I'm cutting it down!"

"Talk about reckless! Inuyasha If you do that then you might as well kiss this village and its people goodbye! You know there are very powerful demons just itching for a chance to get inside this peaceful village, are you seriously going to be the one to give them that opportunity?!" Sango shouts in anger causing Miroku to step back.

"Tch. You talk to much..." He takes his hand off Tessaiga.

Miroku steps forward and lays a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Well we all know that the 'Mikos Temple,' is just a little ways north of here...lets head in that direction."

Inuyasha silently agrees and shrugs Miroku's hand off his shoulder. Miroku sighs and shakes his head, but follows him nonetheless, along with Sango.

As they make it to the village gates they see the same old man who was so kind to them, talking to a group of strange looking men. "Who are they?"

"Where did they come from?"

"I've never seen such handsome looking men!" A woman villager gushes out.

"Why is that one wearing a mask?"

"Maybe because he's really ugly!" A jokester replies.

"Are those whiskers or scar on that young mans' cheeks?"

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang continue to stare, but become confused as the old man lays eyes on them and points. The group of men who were urgently talking to the old man look in the direction he points. Inuyasha scowls as their eyes meet. They are about to leave, when the group of men end up in front of them.

"Can we help you?" Sango questioned. Sai looks at the feline and fox-child in her arms.

"Yes...perhaps." The gray-haired man replies.

"We are looking for a monk named Miroku..."

"Oh? What do you gentlemen need help with?"

"You're Miroku?" The man questioned, whom everyone assumed was the leader.

"Yes I am..." Miroku replies confused.

Holding out his hand the leader smiles. "I am Kakashi Hatake. It's a pleasure to meet you Monk Miroku."

Even though he is deeply confused, he shakes his hand not wanting to be rude. "Nice to meet you, but Uhhhh...what can I help you with...?"

"You see we come from a village named 'Konoha' which is located in the fire regions... It's south of this location. Our Godaime Tsunade specifically sent us here to Henko in hopes' that you would please assist us...she requires your help." Reaching into his flask jacket Kakashi pulls out a brown pouch and hands it to Miroku.

"This is for you."

Along with the sack Kakashi hands him a scroll that is white with a green ribbon around it.

"A note...?" Miroku mutters aloud.

**_Monk Miroku,_**

**_Forgive me for sending my Shinobi after you without warning. We require your help. You see in our burial grounds there is a demonic presence that we can't seem to rid of...in the sac you'll find gold to your liking... If you would kindly oblige then my Shinobi will escort you to my village without any harm. We will provide lodging of any sorts and food. So please... _**

**_ -Tsunade, Konoha's Godaime_**

"I see, well I can't just refuse now can I...when a woman is in dire need of help of course I'll aide her!"

"Monk..." Sango growls aloud causing Miroku to sweat drop.

"Lecherous monk you're doing this for the gold and lodgings...not out of the kindness of your heart!" Inuyasha shouts aloud. Miroku sighs and shakes his head.

"I will help, but could we wait awhile? We must retrieve our companion...she left and was supposed to return yesterday."

"Of course!" Kakashi states.

Miroku nods and faces his friends.

"Will you be joining us...?" Sai questioned while looking at Sango and Inuyasha.

"Yes, we will." Sango replies.

"Hold the hell up, since when did I agree to this?!"

"Inuyasha it's not like we have anything better to do...Naraku is dead and all the shards have been found and sealed away. Besides wouldn't it be nice to help others?"

_**"And women...?" **_Miroku mentally added.

"Like I'd do that!"

"Inuyasha you may act all tough on the outside, but in the inside you're a really kind hearted person..." Miroku looks at Sango making her laugh.

"Awwww!" They say at the same time.

"We'll now since that is settled...shall we?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah...follow us." Miroku said.

"W-Wait Kaka-Sensei! What about visiting?" The blonde ninja questioned.

"Whom are you visiting?" Sango questioned. At hearing her voice, Sai turns and flashes her a fake smile, causing her to stand back a bit.

"We're here to visit our friend Ugly."

"Ugly? That's their name?"

"Oii! Emotionless state her real name!"

"Gomenosai...we're her to visit our friend Sakura."

Sango's eyes widen. "Sakura? You would happen to be speaking of Lady Sakura would you?"

"Lady Sakura...?" The men question all together, except for the lone one in the back. Sango smiles and nods.

"Yes, Lady Sakura... Sister of Lady Akahana they are the two priestesses who run 'Mikos Temple' a little up north. That's where our friend Kagome went."

"I see...is your friend Kagome a priestess as well?" Kakashi questioned, Sango nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well then! What are we waiting for let's go!" Naruto shouts out excited.

Sango giggles. "He's quite the hyper one is he not?"

Kakashi smirks as he sees the side of Naruto he hadn't seen in so long. "You have no idea..."

Forming a group everyone begins to walk outside of the back of Henko. Some villagers whom were coming back from hunting automatically stop and bow their heads; one rests on his knee.

"What the...?" He wants to say more, but he stops when he hears a faint voice. Bowing their heads Sango and Miroku join in on the prayer.

_Listening to the wind, crying oh, why me...?_

_You pause for just a moment, just to take it in..._

_Rambling that your lost...yet you won't give in._

Kakashi's eyes close as he listens to the beautiful song.

_You stay on the path...that was chosen for you...calling his name...yet he won't hear you..._

_You heard the devils' cry of sin...but you don't turn away..._

_Nothing will harm you on this pleasant day...come with me, bask in his holy grace...I will forever be your rock if you be my voice._

Sasuke actually becomes interested and opens his eyes. Sai wishes he could paint the person singing such a beautiful song.

_That light in your eyes...the spark from god...makes my heart pound so...turn away form sin and love me whole._

_You heard the devil's cry of sin...but you don't turn away..._

"It's beautiful what is it...?" Naruto asks.

"It's called the song of prayer...Lady Sakura sings it every morning." Sango whispers in reply.

All of Team 7's eyes widen at hearing their dearest friends' name.

"S-Sakura-Chan is singing...?"

**_"How are cherry blossom has grown..." _**

Soon the song comes to an immediate end and the villagers return to the village to celebrate their kill. "It sounded very depressing..." Sai stated, causing Inuyasha to smirk, for he once thought the same thing as well.

"Why is that?" He finishes.

"We heard from one of the village elders that she always seemed depressed and sad. No one knows why though." Inuyasha bluntly states. At this Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Shall we head off...?" Miroku asked.

"Gladly! Lets go get that damn Kagome!" Inuyasha growled aloud.

* * *

Sakura walked down the halls hoping to find her beloved sister. When Sakura checked, Akahana wasn't in the courtyard nor was she in the prayer room. So Sakura decided to try her room. When she arrived she announced her presence and opened her sister's door.

She saw how her sister's bed was messy and unmade. Sakura giggles and goes to fix it. Soon she felt something hard underneath the mat. "Oh...? What's this?" She quietly questioned.

Moving the mat aside she sees a trap door. She raises an eyebrow and sees it's locked. Sakura knew she shouldn't be snooping, but she was just so curious now.

**_"Why would this be here? In Akahana's room no less!" _**

Closing her eyes Sakura flicks the lock and it shatters into a million pieces. Sakura smiled, but saddens slightly. She knew she couldn't show the other Mikos her chakra, in fear they might think of her as a demon.

Sakura opened the door and saw stairs. Following them down she came to a stop in the middle of a dark hallway that had moss all over it. Darkness surrounded her, but she allowed time for her eyes to readjust. Making out small objects she saw shackles and skeletons. She wanted to turn back, but was frozen in fear. What was her sister hiding?

"I-I have to get out of here, before someone knows I'm here..." Sakura quietly muttered aloud. Turning around she begins to head back up the stairs, but hears a whimper causing her to halt. Walking back down the hallway Sakura looks all around for the noise.

"Hello?"

"H-Help me please! Before she comes back!" Sakura's medical instincts trigger and she runs down the hall until she sees a prison cell. Along the wall is a single woman bound up in shackles.

"Before who comes back?" Sakura questioned while healing cuts along the woman's forehead and wrists.

"A-Akahana!" The frantic woman cried out.

"My sister?"

"She's not who you think she is! She is a demon!"

Sakura becomes angry. How dare this stranger accuse her sister of being a demon. Who in the Hell did she think she was? She should've left her wounds unattended, but that wasn't like Sakura.

"You're lying my sister is not, how dare you speak of her in such a way!"

"I'm not lying! Please Lady Sakura listen to me!"

Sakura pauses and looks at the woman. How did she know her name? And then the features of the woman became more visible. "K-Kagome...?"

Kagome nods and tries to break free. "I-I..."

Both females hear footsteps coming at a fast pace. Sakura looks away from the entrance to see Kagome's pleading eyes. Sighing, Sakura easily breaks the shackles causing Kagome to look in shock at her strength. Sakura bows her head in embarrassment.

"You know Sakura...it's not nice to enter people's rooms without their permission..." A voice stated from behind. Freezing Sakura turns towards it.

"A-Akahana...?" Smirking Akahana's eyes flashed red and she stepped towards the two priestesses.

* * *

**_Kagome: There's the damn chapter..._**

**_Hana: Kaguya-Sempai...Nel-Sama was only kidding...she felt we were slacking off on the updates so she only said that so we could update faster for our readers... (Hana sweat drops)_**

**_Kaguya: WHAT SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S ON A DAMN VACATION! _**

**_(Hana cowers in fear) Hana: R & R please..._**


	10. Rescue

**_When two worlds collide:_**

**_A/N: _**

**_Hana: Sorry it's been awhile..._**

**_Kaguya: A week. Tch._**

**_Hana: Kaguya-Sempai..._**

**_Kaguya: Whatever._**

**_Hana: Don't be mean..._**

**_Kaguya: Hana you write this chapter I'm not in the mood... (Kaguya disappears in a purple smoke)_**

**_(Hana sighs sadly) Hana: S-Sorry dearest readers we've been through a lot this past week...and we ask that you please bare with us...our dearest uncle...was recently put on hospice and from the looks of it maybe five months...it's just so sad that bad things happen...but for the long wait...here is another chapter._**

* * *

****Sakura was on the floor with a familiar Miko, bound and chakra-less. "Lady Sakura? Lady Sakura!? SAKURA!" Slowly raising her bloody head, she looks at the Miko.

"We have to get out of here!"

"I-I can't...she took all of my chakra and powers..."

_**"Crap..." **_Closing her eyes Kagome sighs and tries to think. Gasping aloud her eyes travel toward her chest.

"Lady Sakura...you're slightly taller than I am. Do you think you can reach my necklace if I sit up and lean towards you?"

Confused Sakura slightly nods. "I-I can try..."

"Do it!" Encourages Kagome.

Sakura sits up as well and fights the restraints, trying to reach Kagome's necklace. Kagome winces as the chains dig into her pale flesh, nonetheless she continues to stretch as far as she can.

"Almost there..."

"Got it!" Sakura yanked slightly harder and the chain broke. Soon the jewel was in her hand, Sakura tries to pass it into Kagome's hand, but Kagome shakes her head.

"Try and use it to restore some of your powers...if you do that then maybe someone is bound to hear you sing!"

"Kagome...I don't think-"

"Just do it!" Kagome commands in a rush.

Sighing, Sakura closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. **_"Please..."_**

Soon a soft pink aura surrounds Sakura's form. Her eyes open and her eyes soften. Opening her mouth she tries to all upon her voice, but nothing comes out. The light dies and the jewel becomes dull.

"Told you..."

"There's got to be something we can do!"

"I don't know if there is anything we can do..." Sakura sighed out betrayed and depressed.

* * *

"Come on!" Came an excited shout. Running up the stone stairs he was panting. The others quickly followed him, without question. But soon they heard a cry and a single ninja tumbling backwards.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted aloud, surprised and shocked, but completely alert.

A white essence surrounded Naruto while he lied on the stone stairs. Opening his eyes in pain, everyone sees his eyes turn that of the nine-tails.

"He's a demon!?" Sango gasped out.

"Whatever he is...he is being purified!" Miroku quickly added.

"Inuyasha we need to break the barrier!"

"What's happening to him?" Kakashi shouts.

"It's something Mikos are capable of, they have the power to make all the evil, good. Naruto has something evil within him that this barrier sees as a threat and in conclusion is purifying him. If the demon within Naruto is stronger and this barrier succeeds...then Naruto's very body may cease to exist!" Sango hurriedly stated.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. Did Sakura obtain such a power?

"I got it! TESSAIGA!" Pulling out that once familiar sword he charges forward. The Shinobi watched with wide eyes as the small plain blade, turned into a weapon of destruction. The sword was held high into the air and soon turned a bloody red.

"KAAAA!" Inuyasha roared as his sword connected with the barrier. A huge gust of wind picked up as Inuyasha tried to push past the barrier.

Running forward Miroku reached into his sleeve and threw multiple sutras at the barrier, but disintegrated before they could even touch it.

"KIRARA!" Sango shouted aloud.

The feline jumped into the air and transformed into the great cat demon she was. Sai watched as Sango jumped onto her companion and switched into a completely different outfit that was war-like.

"Inuyasha! Keep that position!" She instructed.

"Don't...really have...a choice!" He roared. Soon purple scars spread along his cheeks and his once beautiful amber eyes turned into red slits. Kakashi continued to hold onto a squirming Naruto.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Throwing her boomerang, a red demonic aura surrounded the weapon. Watching, Sai and Sasuke saw the boomerang collide with the barrier and continued to plow into it.

Jumping up into the air, Sasuke didn't hesitate. "CHIDORI!" Looking from a distance, Sango saw Sasuke's hand light up with some sort of blue aura. Eyes widening she begins to shout.

"NO DON'T! YOU'LL BE PURIFIED!"

Soon Sasuke's hand collided with the barrier allowing it to open more. But his eyes widened in anger as he felt something enter his body. The curse mark...slowly began to spread.

"What the-"

Doing a backflip, Sasuke landed next to Kakashi holding his shoulder, gritting his teeth.

"Sasuke, is the curse mark being purified?"

Giving one curt nod, Kakashi gets his answer. Sango and Kirara fly down and grab the Hiraikotsu that was about ready to fall. However they don't quit, flying away Sango gave it another go. Once again the weapon is flung and collides with the barrier.

"WIND SCAR!" Came Inuyasha's roar. The familiar attack came and officially shattered the barrier. Everyone watched in amazement as beautiful fragments of the barrier began to disappear. The black curse markings slowly disappear as did Inuyasha's purple-like scars. Sitting up Naruto winces and shakes his head.

The men watched as Kirara landed and Sango hopped off. Transforming, Kirara jumps back onto Sango's shoulder as if she never even transformed in the first place.

Looking at each other and nodding the gang continued onward, slightly exhausted.

* * *

"Try!" Shouted Kagome.

"W-Why...why would she do this to me...?" Sakura questioned in despair. "I thought she loved me...I give her a second chance and she fails...Kami I'm so stupid!"

"Lady Sakura! Focus!"

"There's no hope...she's...she's not my sister anymore...I-I hate her..." Sakura says through gritted teeth.

"No don't think like that! Maybe a demon has possessed her!" Kagome frantically said.

"There's no hope...I truly am...alone." Sakura mutters while lowering her head. Kagome sees the drop of blood from Sakura's forehead land on the jewel turning it a black color.

"Lady Sakura...g-give me the jewel..."

**_"Why didn't I listen to Inuyasha and leave this village right away?"_**

"No hope..." With that both females were consumed in a demonic aura.

The front

* * *

Akahana walked toward the front of her temple. She felt her barrier become obsolete and decided to go check why. Her eyes...we're glowing a bright red in anger, however when she saw who was at the front gate, she allowed them to return to normal.

"Lady Akahana." Greeted Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi, long time no see, and you've brought Naruto."

Slightly blushing Naruto turns his head to hide it. He still remembers her actions the day she left.

"Lady Akahana, pardon our intrusion, but we've come to visit Sakura."

Akahana twitches slightly; no one noticed, but Sasuke. "A demon?" Akahana stated, completely ignoring Kakashi's statement. Inuyasha tenses up, something wasn't right about this woman.

"Tch. Yeah I am...what of it?" Inuyasha questioned annoyed.

"Inuyasha..." Sango begins.

"Demons, regardless if they are half-breeds or not welcome here! Leave this place at once!"

"Why you-"

Stepping forward Miroku holds his arm out as if holding Inuyasha back. "M'Lady, how beautiful you are."

He takes hold of Akahana's hand, she raises an eyebrow.

Sango twitches in annoyance, while Sai and Naruto just watched.

"M'Lady forgive us...but we just wanted to collect our friend...you know Kagome? She's been here quite awhile now."

Taking her hand back she steps backwards. "Lady Kagome has decided to stay here with us...she told me to tell you that."

Inuyasha's eyes widen and he becomes angry. "Hell no that wench is not leaving!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted in shock.

"It is true half-breed so leave this place!"

"The hell I am! KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouts out while launching himself overhead.

Spinning around in an amazing speed she takes out a sutra of purification. Kissing it, it transforms into a pink longbow, loaded with a single silver arrow. She aims and fires quickly. A red streak of light comes out, completely opposite from Kagome's pink aura when she fires an arrow.

The arrow strikes. "GAHHH!" Inuyasha falls to the ground shaking.

"INUYASHA!" Running both Miroku and Sango try to reach him. They see Inuyasha's beautiful silver hair turn jet-black, his sharp claws return to human hands while his amber eyes turn dark brown.

"Inu-Yasha...?" Sango whispered out.

"Woah!" Naruto shouted, for he had never seen a transformation happen before.

"Be gone demon!" Shouted Akahana. She walks forward, but Sango is in front of her with her Hiraikotsu raised and ready. Akahana becomes angry.

"You dare raise your weapon to me? A heavenly being?"

"Heavenly being? You're a Miko! Nothing more!"

"Please Lady Akahana, we do not wish to fight!" Kakashi tries to soothe.

"You're all to leave this place and never return! You're all un-pure!" She turns around and begins to walk away.

"Now wait a minutes! We came to see Sakura-Chan!"

"You won't see her I forbid it!"

"You have no power over her, she is her own person...who are you to tell us we can or cannot see her?" Sai angrily questions, which surprises Naruto. He has quite enough of this blasphemous woman.

"Leave."

"No." Comes Sai's reply.

"I tried to be patient, but it seems you're all to stubborn. I will teach you a lesson and make you pay for destroying my precious barrier!" Akahana takes a step back and opens her mouth slightly, but pauses. She turns around swiftly, looking at her temple.

Everyone becomes silent. When all of a suddenly there's a huge blast that blew hot wind into their direction. A black, red, and gray streaks of light burst out from the temple. Due to this, Sango and Miroku were knocked to the ground. While Kirara protected Inuyasha's human body.

Akahana's eyes glowed red and she was slightly floating. A red barrier surrounded her and protected her from the flying debris. Her hair grew longer and was floating wildly around her body. Fangs popped out of her gums and were bared towards the demonic aura that was overpowering hers.

"You're a demon..." Sango stated while wincing.

"Yes, I am...it was so easy taking over this woman's body, I devoured her soul and heart...and took on this appearance."

"Monster!" Naruto shouts aloud.

"Perhaps... Only used this weak body to gain eternal youth and the body of Sakura Haruno. You see when I possessed this body I received a handful of knowledge about this woman's younger sister. Who was ten times stronger than she could ever be...I needed to possess such powers to become strong. It was so easy to lure that girl here and convince her that I...Yuranai, demon of illusions, was her elder sister!"

Naruto's eyes widened and began to turn red. "WHERE IS SAKURA?"

"What's this...a demon?" She quietly questioned.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I haven't done anything to her...yet."

"Why yo-"

_BOOM_

There's another explosion. Everyone's eyes widened as they see a huge black sphere fly up into the sky at an amazing speed. Soon things are being sucked into it.

"What is that?" Shouted Sango in shock.

"A demon?" Miroku questions while trying to keep his balance, he had to rely on his staff.

Soon the sphere disappears, but in its place was a woman...no a beast.

* * *

The woman was beautiful yet hideous at the same time. There were two heads where there is originally supposed to be one. The first head had pink hair with black streaks, while the second head had black hair with pink streaks.

Each head contained two different eye colors. The first head had a dark green eye and a light green eye, while the second head had a light brown eye and a dark brown eye. The body was a beautiful pale color, but their hands were long and bony with long nails.

Their outfit consisted of mere rags that covered only necessary parts. One hand held a crossbow while the other hand held a sword made of Kuni's. The demon roared revealing fangs.

Sango squinted and saw five black jewel shards in each heads' forehead.

"Such a strong being..." Yuranai commented. She smirks and flys up to them.

"S-Sakura-Chan...?" Naruto whispers in disbelief, his eyes returning to normal.

"Dobe that can't be her." Sasuke angrily stated.

"But Sasuke look at it...it looks exactly like her." Kakashi adds in shock.

"That head-" Miroku states while pointing at it. "Looks exactly like our friend Kagome.

"What happened to them?" Sango questioned.

"I-I don't know..."

Everyone looks up, at what might as well been their greatest enemy. Taking out their weapons they prepare for a fight.

* * *

**_Hana: And there you have it dearest fans... We hope you liked it...Kaguya-Semai will not return in this chapter...maybe in the next chapter... Have a goodnight or good morning. Sweet dreams and a pleasant morning, please R & R. Ja Ne._**


	11. Battle Pt1

_**When two worlds collide:**_

**_A/N: _**

**_Hana: Hello dearest readers, how have you been? We hope you have been quite well, well enough to read our story._**

**_Kaguya: Hn._**

**_Hana: We would like to thank everyone for their reviews so far on this story and on, "To love another means death." Now onward with the story._**

* * *

"CHAAAA!" Came a female roar. Yuranai took out a sutra and turned it into a bow and arrow. With that she continuously fired arrows with demonic auras surrounding them.

The first head raised her sword and swung it dangerously close to Yuranai's side, but she managed to dodge. "HAAAA!" Swinging her long fingered hand towards the second head, she tried to behead it, however the head opened its mouth and a pink blast came out, slamming into Yuranai's protective barrier.

"Damn..." Kneeling on the floor she puts her hands together in a praying motion. Soon a red light comes from the clouds and comes pouring down into a powerful blast. The second head turns upwards and opens its mouth wide, absorbing the attack. With this, Yuranai's eyes widen.

Throwing the attack towards their opponent, the second head fires. Yuranai's barrier shatters, in an instant the demon is before her, sword raised. Closing her eyes she braces herself for pain soon to come.

"RASENGAN!" There was a huge blast and Yuranai fell out of the sky, somewhat injured. Kakashi jumped up and caught her, then restrained her.

Naruto landed on a tree branch. Looking up, he spots a pink orb surrounding the demon. His eyes widened as he realized his attack had no effect.

The demon looks at Naruto and completely turns its body to face him. The first head raises her sword and throws it at Naruto, it came at an ultra speed that Naruto barley had time to dodge.

"KUSO!"

He sighs out as he realized he just escaped a horrible death. But something was strange, he looks at the sword that's blade was glowing a bright red. At that moment the blade exploded, throwing Naruto backwards.

Sai's eyes widened and he flew to Naruto in amazing speed, however he was cut off when an arrow went through his shoulder, he screamed as he was pinned to a tree. More arrows came, but three chidori senbons deflected them.

The demon turned to its right and saw Sasuke and Sango. "CHIDORI!" "HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sasuke had already transformed into his stage 2 of the curse mark. He trusted his hand out and connected his powerful attack with the barrier. Right next to him, aiding in the takedown of the barrier, was the Hiraikotsu. Which was continuously spinning against it, trying to break through. The demon reaches out and grabs the weapon as if it were nothing and flings it back at Sango.

Sango climbed on top of Kirara and flew to it. Right when Sango grabbed hold of her precious weapon, the second head opened its mouth and fired a pink blast that struck the demon slayer head on along with her companion. Both scream and fall from the sky.

Holding out his hand, Miroku calls upon his most powerful attack. "WIND TUNNEL!"

Sango and Kirara's speed of falling decreases, however now they begin to fall towards Miroku. He moves his hand as if guiding their bodies. He makes them fall onto a couple of bushes.

"Damn, there's not even a scratch on that thing..." He stated quietly.

Sasuke looks up, taking out his katana he performs a full body chidori. However this chidori consisted of dark chakra. He flys up and makes an attempt to break the barrier again. The whole time Kakashi was guarding Yuranai's body.

Yuranai coughs and opens her eyes, some kind of blue energy was surrounding her body. "Dammit let me go!"

"Sorry I cannot allow that." Came a voice from her left. "Old man! Why did you save me?!"

"Technically you're yourself...but you have Akahana's body, I will not allow any harm to come to Sakura's sister."

"Tch. Why do that, she's already gone. Didn't you hear me before old man? I devoured her soul and heart! I'm the only one here in this body!"

"There's still hope that she's alive."

* * *

Sasuke is sent flying towards the ground, but he flaps his wings allowing him to gain ariel control. He stands on the ground. Sai managed to break free from the binding arrow. He walks up to Sasuke, holding his injured shoulder. "How do we defeat it?"

Sasuke continued to stay silent. "W-We need to beak the barrier..." Came a weak voice from behind. Both men turn around and saw Sango holding her side. She walks up to them and stares at the demon.

"Once we d-do that it'll be weakened...then we can defeat it!"

"Do you have a plan?"

"We need Inuyasha...but in his half-demon form...right now he is still human...he needs to use the Tessaiga to shatter the demon's barrier. Like he did with the temple's barrier..."

"That was a team effort..." Sai states.

"Exactly! If we help him all at once...then we can do it! We can shatter the barrier!"

"I agree..." Miroku says while carrying Kirara and his staff.

* * *

Naruto wakes up. Raising himself up from the ground he looks around and sees his newfound team planning. He looks up and saw the demon about ready to fire an arrow at Sasuke, his eyes widened. He ran as hard as his chakra would allow him to, he was damned if he'd let his best friend get hurt. He managed to push Sasuke out of the way with all his might.

Sango was kneeling on the floor, looking behind she sees an arrow embedded into a tree. "That was a close one huh Teme?"

"Dobe get off!" Sasuke shouted in his multiple demons' voice.

"Oii! Gomenosai!"

Both friends stand up. "We need to cause a distraction long enough for Inuyasha to gain his powers back..."

"No need...they're back already..." Inuyasha says while coming up behind the group. He rests the large Tessaiga on his shoulder.

"Ready everyone?" Miroku questions.

"NOW!"

Inuyasha's Tessaiga glows red. "WIND SCAR!"

Sango glares at the demon at hand. A demonic aura soon surrounds her weapon. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

Kakashi sighs and kneels. "CHIDORI!"

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" Sasuke shouted while flying up.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto's hand becomes engulfed in a red aura mixed with blue.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

"SUPER BEAST SCROLL!"

The second head opened its mouth wide to absorb their attacks while the first head began to build up her ultimate attack.

Everything happened at once. There was a huge explosion, lots of dust, and then...silence.

* * *

**_Hana: W-Well this is it for this chapter... There will be a huge announcement... At the end of this story...we hope you accept it and can continue to read our stories. Please R & R...Ja Ne._**


	12. Battle Pt2

**_When two worlds collide:_**

**_A/N: _**

**_Kaguya: Hana will not be joining us today in this chapter... I you don't like me then oh well. It's a damn shame huh? Look I'm not in the mood, I could've been home with Sasuke-Kun...but i'm not. So I might as well write a chapter worth reading unlike my stupid sister Nel. Onward with the story._**

* * *

For about a whole mile, trees were destroyed or had disintegrated. Bodies littered the battle field.

Sango had her shoulder armor blown off, her leg broken, while Kirara reverted back to her small form. Off to the side towards the trees...Sasuke was slammed into a tree, unconscious. He too reverted back to normal, but his chest had burns.

Sai had a fractured collar bone and could barley move, due to his arm being twisted in a gruesome angle. Kakashi's body was thrown over Yuranai's body. His back...fully charred.

Naruto's eyes were white, his spinal cord was shattered, but the nine-tailed was slowly healing him from within. Miroku, who was next to Naruto, had a dislocated shoulder, but that didn't stop him from crawling towards Sango.

The demon had yet to be wounded, however her barrier was completely destroyed. She stayed in the air, observing the damage.

Yuranai's eyes were wide. Se knew she had no chance of defeating this thing, whatever the hell it was.**_"Let me out." _**

"Damn mortal! I thought I got rid of you!"

_**"Let me out."**_

"No now shut up and remain dormant!"

"L-Lady Akahana...y-you're in there...I knew it." Whispered Kakashi.

"Shut the hell up old man! I told you before...I'm the only one in this body! You wasted your life protecting a body that could easily regenerate!" Yuranai shouted.

"Lady Akahana...you're the only one who can save Sakura at this point..."

"Fool I just-" Yuranai was cut off when her eyes flickered from a bloody red to a light brown.

(Bold means Akahana is speaking)

**"K-Kakashi...I-I can't c-control her...for long. H-However I can try...b-but she-"**

Her eyes revert back to red.

"Damn her! She's trying to force me out! I will not allow this!" She tries to move, but Kakashi's restraints hold her back.

"Dammit! Let me go old man!"

"Gomenosai I cannot do that." Brown eyes meet Kakashi's eyes.

**"K-Kakashi...you have to wound me greatly...she cannot control me if she is in p-pain..."**

"WENCH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yuranai screams.

Akahana's face shows one brown eye and one red eye. "I can't do that..." Kakashi states.

**"P-Please you must!"**

"HE WON'T, I WON'T ALLOW IT WENCH!"

**"Kakashi! You must now-"**

All of a sudden there is a huge slash ranging from Akahana's shoulder down, underneath her left breast. Akahana's eyes widen as she feels the blood drip down. She never knew the pain would be so great, but it must be working, because she slowly felt control of her body again. Kakashi heard the female demon scream.

Akahana's eyes turn brown and she gives a ghost of a smile. **"K-Kakashi the blood is coming out fast...please...release the restraints."**

"Alright...KAI!"

**"Arigatou."**

"It's...up to you now." With that Kakashi sighs and becomes unconscious.

Standing up, Akahana winces. She looks up at the sky where the demon still hovered. **_"Sakura...my little sister...I will ease your despair..." _**

She pulls a piece of her pink hair and holds it to her heart. Slowly it glows red and transforms into a pink bow. She bites her thumb and the blood pours out, she then turns it into a purified arrow.

**_"I must use it..." _**

She gently opens her kimono revealing her cleavage. In between her breasts is a chain necklace with a pink jewel shard attached to it. She attached the jewel shard to the arrow and says a prayer to the heavens. She targets and aims at the demon before her.

"WENCH!"

Akahana winces and fights the inner demon. Her bow slightly shakes. Her eyes slowly begin to turn red.

The first head holds out its long bony hand, soon a red aura surrounds the index finger.

**"With this...it ends Sakura..." **Akahana whispered out, on the verge of tears.

The first head fires the attack at the same time Akahana fired her arrow. "GOOOO!" Akahana screamed.

There's a bright flash and a huge explosion.

* * *

Akahana is on the floor eyes awide. **"N-Naruto...?"**

Naruto stood facing Akahana, with his arms outstretched, his back was smoking from the first heads attack. Slowly he raised his head; red eyes met brown. In an instant he was gone and face to face with the first and second head.

The second head opened its mouth, but Naruto shoved his fist into it and had a rasengan fired up.** "NARUTO!" **Akahana gasped aloud, but she screamed and held her head.

"Enough of this!" Came Yuranai's commanding voice. Soon Akahana's regular body turned back into its demon features. She jumps into the air and back hands the airborne Naruto, he flys into the ground at an alarming speed. She faces the demon, whom was regenerating from Naruto's earlier attack.

The smoke cleared from Naruto's small collision and revealed the coat of the nine-tails. He was on all fours. A ball of chakra began to form in Naruto's palm. It was one of his strongest attacks.

Yuranai threw swift kicks at the second head, but the first head was blocking all her attacks instantly with her sword that she made out of her own bones. _**"Stop! Leave her alone!" **_Came Akahana's voice from the depths of Yuranai's mind.

"Why? You were going to kill her in the first place!" She mentally shouted back while dodging a punch from the first head.

Yuranai did a backflip and gets ready to build up an attack when she senses something behind her. She turns around and smirks when she sees Naruto coming for her with that move of his, she sees the demon coming for her as well. Smirking she drops from the sky. _**"NOOOOOO!" **_Screamed Akahana.

The second head opens its mouth to absorb Naruto's attack. The first head thrusts out her hand and a pink powerful blast comes out and comes in contact with the rasengan. There's a powerful force that knocks all the trees within a mile down, everyone below was pushed away.

_**"SAKURA!" **_Roared the nine-tails.

Deep down within the depths of the demon's mind, something stirred.**_"Naruto's voice..."_**

The demon closes its eyes and is then surrounded by a pink orb. The power of the orb forces Naruto back onto the ground, he drops down and lands on all fours.

His eyes widen as he reverts back to normal and all the wounds he had sustained disappear. The aura from the orb had surrounded him and now spread to the others. It managed to reach Sasuke, whom woke up instantly and dusted himself off.

It reaches Sai and heals him along with Miroku, Kirara, and Sango. As it drifts to Kakashi and Inuyasha it surrounds them as if comforting them.

"What's going on...?" Naruto quietly questioned.

Everyone becomes curious and looks up at the orb, while gathering together. But not before hearing a thud. They look and see Akahana on the floor and the demon disappearing from her body. "NOOOO DAMN YOU ALL! STUPID WENCHES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Yuranai shouts aloud.

"She's being purified." Sango states.

"It must be from Kagome and Lady Sakura's barrier..." Miroku adds.

"EVEN IF YOU SUCCEED IN KILLING ME I'M FOREVER ATTACHED TO THAT WOMAN'S BODY! WITHOUT ME SHE IS DEAD!" Yuranai shrieks as the pink light surrounds her body and shatters it.

Kakashi walks over to Akahana's body and gently turns it over. He tries to search for a pulse, but finds nothing. "She's dead..." Kakashi quietly states. Miroku bows his head and prays for her spirit.

"What's happening up there?" Inuyasha growled aloud, taking attention away from the dead Mikos body.

There's another burst of light and the barrier disappears. Two bodies fall from the sky. Everyone's eyes wide for the bodies were too far to reach.

Sasuke's curse mark spreads and his wings sprout, he flys to Sakura and catches her, while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome. Both men gently land on the floor.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke. But no motion came from the woman.

"Kagome? Kagome?! Open your damn eyes!" Inuyasha hurriedly shouted while gently shaking Kagome's pale form.

"Sakura...Sakura?" Still no response. Sasuke's eyes widened, he had reverted back to normal; he didn't want Sakura to see him in that horrid form.

"Why isn't Sakura-Chan waking up?!" Naruto cried out in panic.

"They're both dead..." Sango states sadly. Tears form in her eyes and she begins to sob.

"SHUT UP! NO SHE'S NOT! KAGOME? KAGOME!"

Everyone gathers around the two females. Naruto falls to his knees crying.

"SAKURA-CHAN! GOMENOSAI IT'S MY FAULT! I'M A MONSTER! I FAILED YOU!"

Sasuke roughly set Sakura down and stood up. He went to Naruto and punched him in the face, making him fly backwards. "Sasuke! This is no time to get violent!" Kakashi commands. "This was not Naruto's fault!"

"You don't think I know that?" Sasuke hisses.

"Then why-"

"Because he was getting annoying."

Kakashi's eyes soften, he knows Sasuke is in pain. "What now...?" Miroku questioned quietly while everyone bowed their heads.

It begins to rain. Sango looks at Inuyasha and sees him pick Kagome up.

"Inuyasha where are-"

"Isn't it obvious...? I'm going to revive her..."

Everyone's heads snap up. Naruto stands up and dusts himself off after wiping his tears. "Impossible! Re-animation?" Kakashi questions.

"Stop spewing nonsense! I'm going to revive her the only way I can!"

"Inuyasha you don't mean..." Sango begins with wide eyes.

"Even if it wounds my pride...I don't care even if it means asking for his help...I'll do anything for her!" He confesses, can ding everyone to gasp.

_**"He's on love with her...?" **_Kakashi thinks.

"Who's help?" Sai asked.

"My brother's help..."

"What makes you think he'll help?" Miroku questioned curiously.

"It's worth a try Miroku." Sango states. "But Inuyasha we don't have anything he wants and it's been two years since we last saw him!"

"If I can track down that girl's scent I'll definitely find Sesshomaru. And we do have something he wants."

"B-But I thought he didn't want the Tessaiga anymore since he received Bakusaiga..." Miroku lowly says.

"What is a Tessaiga and a Bakusaiaga...?"

"You people are idiots...the Tessaiga is the sword I carry here, the Bakusaiga is my brother's sword."

"Ohhh." Kakashi replies.

Sango shakes her head and steps forward. "Then Inuyasha...what do you have that Sesshomaru may want?"

Inuyasha begins walking south. Kagome's limp body dangles in his arms. He looks back and for the first time smiles and small smile to his friends. "My life."

* * *

**_Kaguya: Hn. R & R._**


	13. The Search

**_When two world's collide:_**

**_Hana: Hello readers! It's been awhile hmmm? We've missed you dearly and we hope that you've decided to follow this story, that way you won't ever miss an update! We encourage you to check out some of our other stories as well! _**

**_Kaguya: The poll Hana..._**

**_Hana: R-Right! Sorry I forgot! Please vote on our newest updated poll on our homepage! Without further adue here is the next chapter! _**

* * *

"So this Shesshomaru...what's he like?" The blonde haired ninja questioned the group of misfits.

"Ass."

"Cold blooded killer..."

"Bastard."

"Meany!"

Naruto sweat drops. "Uhhhh what can he do that is so special?"

Sango whom was walking next to Naruto giggles at his childishness. "He possesses a sword that can bring any dead thing back to life..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah..." Stuttered Sango, she wasn't used to the raven haired man talking.

"There is a disadvantage to the sword...once Tenseiga brings the desired object to life, that's the only time it can do that...of the object dies again, Tenseiga can no longer bring it back to life..." Miroku adds.

"I didn't know such a thing existed." Kakashi muttered out.

"It does."

"He has three swords right Miroku...?" Sango questioned. Looking up at the sky and counting his fingers Miroku thinks. "Let me see...Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, and Tokijin, yupp only three."

"So if...Tenseiga brings life, what does Bakusaiga do?" Questioned Sai.

"Bakusaiga brings destruction...it blows things up once it strikes the desired target."

"I see and this...Tokijin?"

"Tokijin is Shessomaru's fighting sword, but it was destroyed by a demon that Sesshomaru had once battled."

"Then...what is his?" Naruto asks as he hicks his thumb toward Inuyasha's hip.

Miroku looks and continues to explain. "His is called the Tessaiga, which you already knew...it's the fang of destruction, kind of like Bakusaiga, except Tessaiga has a mind of its own and its also a sword of protection."

"Interesting...there are many things outside of the fire nation that us as ninjas' yet to know about..." Added Sai.

* * *

The group continues to travel south in the direction of Sesshomaru's last known whereabouts. As they pass through multiple paths and hills, the gang stops for a rest after hours of traveling.

"I'll be the look out...get some rest." Kakashi states. Sango and Mirokou nodded while unraveling the sleeping bags Kagome had bought for them, Sango's was Pink while Miroku's was blue.

Inuyasha walks over to Kirara who had curled into a huge fur ball to give the three dead bodies warmth. Inuyasha crouches in front of her. Raising her head the feline looks into his amber eyes.

"Thank you...Kirara...it probably wasn't easy carrying three bodies..." He pets her head and stands up to go on patrol with Kakashi.

Sango, whom had been watching from afar saddened. Miroku whom saw Sango's saddened face, sighs.

"All we can do now is pray that Shesshomaru and Inuyasha will put aside their differences and try to work together..."Miroku states.

"Inuyasha seems willing...however Sesshomaru on the other hand-" Miroku grabs Sango's hand, causing her to blush.

Sai whom had been watching the two from the fire had an idea and took out his art book and began to sketch.

"M-Miroku why are you grabbing my hand...?"

"Sango...seeing Inuyasha in this state...and the pain that he is going through...makes me wonder if I lost you...would I feel the same way?"

Sango blushes and is about to take her hand back when his other hand finds its way on her cheek. "I asked myself that question everytime we run into a powerful opponent...or just a plain battle...Sango asking myself this I realized something..."

"M-Miroku..."

Her eyes widened and she got a shiver. Her eyes twitched in annoyance as she felt something feeling her up. "And I realized dearest Sango that yes, I would miss you dearly and how could I not miss this perfect round b-"

"LECHEROUS MONK!"

She stands up and walks to the other side of the camp and sits down next to Kirara brooding. Shippo who laid over Kirara's back fell onto Sango's lap, still asleep.

**_"Why me...?" _**

Sai smiles lightly and finished up his drawing. After awhile he sighed and began to put away the oil pastels, but not before he saw Sasuke sneak a peak at Sakura. He knew the Uchiha had feelings for her...but there was no way that she could take him back...could she...? After he had betrayed her so many times...he wouldn't allow it...he would kill the Uchiha before he let his friend be hurt again.

Eyes widening, Sai stared into the fire in realization. Could this be another so-called feeling Sakura had been tutoring him about...what did she call it...? Jealousy or was it Hatred...?

Sai shook his head in confusion, why did there have to be so many of them? He sighed and laid down on his sleeping bag that happened to be black. Looking up at the stars her began to reminisce.

* * *

"Wake up! We're leaving!" Shouted Shippo whom was currently standing on top of a blonde ninja.

Looking to the side he jumped off and walked over to Kakashi. He tapped his leg, Kakashi who was reading his book looked down and smiled. "Yes?"

"He won't wake up...I tried everything -_-"

"Ahh yes sorry...if there is one thing I know about Naruto that's solid it's the fact that he is a heavy sleeper...don't worry I found some ways to wake him up."

Walking over to the loud-mouthed ninja, Kakashi crouched down and lifted his ear up. "Naruto...RAMEN!"

"RAMEN?!" Kakashi stood up quickly as he saw Naruto shoot up into the air looking all around.

"WHAT RAMEN?!" Inuyasha ran into the clearing looking around as well. Sango giggled after packing up her sleeping bag.

"Sorry Inuyasha is a huge fan of ramen..."

"You have ramen?!"

"Now, now Naruto don't forget your manners..."

"Uhh n-no sorry...but I'm sure Kagome-" Sango shuts her mouth and shakes her head. "Nevermind..."

"Shouldn't we get going...?" Sai questioned while seeing Miroku put the bodies onto Kirara.

"Uhh yeah..." Inuyasha stated.

With that the group begins to travel a few more miles until they reach a huge mountain that has a passageway.

"So...do we go in or...?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah...it can't be that long...this mountain doesn't seem as big as others...lets go." Inuyasha replied.

The passageway was dark and ominous, droplets of water ran down the walls from the stalagmites from above. Shippo kept sneezing every now and then, but no one could blame him for the cave smelled really bad.

"Kami...it's like something died in here!"Naruto complains.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a demon was inhabiting this place..." Sango added while readjusting her gas mask.

"There is no one here..." Sai stated.

"There used to be a demon...but it died long ago." Inuyasha firmly said, he came to an opening and slashed the vines away with his hands. There was a bright flash and then a field of watermelons came into view.

At the edge of the field they didn't expect to see a familiar face. "R-Rin!" Sango gasped aloud. Kakashi who hadn't heard that name in so long looks to find the wielder of the name.

The now sixteen year old stands up, her long brown hair that was now ankle length, swayed with her, however she kept it in a high ponytail. She smiled and ran up to Sango. "Hello! Is nice to see you ag-"

Rin's eyes widened as she felt herself being lifted off the floor, the watermelon that was in her hands fell to the floor. "Ah!"

"Hey...where's Shesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha! I do not know where Lord Shesshomaru is! He left me and Ah-Un behind and took Master Jaken with him."

"Who is she...?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Shesshomaru's companion." Sango stated.

"As in lover?" He gets a few whacks from Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Idiot."

"No...well we don't know why he keeps her..."

"You guys made him sound all killer-like and mighty! He couldn't be if he keeps a human girl with him!" Naruto shouted out. Once again he gets a whack, but this time it's from Shippo, whom had to jump to reach him.

"Shhhh! If Shesshomaru were to hear you, he'd kill you for saying that!"

"We'll he can bring it! I'm Konoha's number one ninja! Future Hokage Rokudaime! I won't let anyone bring me down a-"

"I suggest putting her down Inuyasha." Came a deep masculine voice that cut off Naruto's rant.

Everyone looked to the side and saw a strong looking man walk through the trees. "I-Is that him?" Naruto questioned, eyes awide.

Sesshomaru's hair that was white and long, was tied up into a ponytail by an indigo colored ribbon. His Prussian blue crescent moon glinted in the twilight. His spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder was bigger and sharper. His kimono is white with dark purple and lime green cherry blossoms flowing across. He wears Sashinuki Hakamas that are white. His boots are black like before. His mokomoko is resting on his right shoulder. Around his waist is the same yellow and blue sash that holds his swords to him.

Everyone can clearly see he has four swords... Sango notes Tenseiga, Tokijin, and Bakusaiga are present, but she can't picture the fourth sword. That was in a peach colored sheath. The handle of the sword was pink with orange cherry blossoms. It had a priestess talisman at the hook.

"Milord! Where did you run off to! How could you abandon your loyal servant!" Jaken screamed aloud. Rin giggles and runs to Jaken, giving him a hug.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken!"

"Foolish human get off me!"

"No! I want a hug!"

"You're Sesshomaru...?" Kakashi questioned. However Sesshomaru didn't even spare a glance.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you insolent man!"

"Cute frog!" Naruto shouts out.

Inuyasha knows he has to act now, before his brother would start to get irritated. Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomru and fell to one knee. "Brother."

Sesshomaru remains stoic while Rin and Jaken stand there mouth agap. "I need your help..."

"Poor Inuyasha..." Whispered Sango to Miroku who nodded in understanding. "I know..."

"They don't get along or what...?" Sasuke questioned.

"They never did...for the past fifty years..."

"WHAT!"

"SHHHH!" Sango slaps a hand over his mouth.

"That's how old Inuyasha is...?"

"We'll half demons and demons live longer than your average human..."

"I never took you for the type to bow down to anyone Inuyasha." Comes Sesshomaru's reply, Inuyasha grits his teeth and digs his claws into the earth.

"I need your help."

"I recall once asking for assistance from you fifty years ago...yet you never came to my aide because you were bound to a tree. Why should I aide you?"

"I have something worth your while..."

"I no longer need Tessaiga."

"I know that...I have something more valuable to you." Inuyasha states.

"Hn. Nothing is more valuable to me...I am already at my highest peak of power."

"It's not power that I offer."

"Oh? Then what?"

"My life."

At this Sesshomaru becomes intrigued. "And of all people why would you come to me...?"

Inuyasha stands up and looks him straight in the eyes. The ninja can see the similarities. "Your sword Tenseiga can bring life back right? Well this is where I need your help...I need you to bring back some people to life."

"And what makes you think I would say yes?"

_**"Milord loves to toy with him..." **_Jaken thinks.

"Lets face it Sesshomaru you've wanted me dead since I was born. And I'm giving it to you on a platter! So please!"

"Your begging, amuses me...I will help you-" Jaken's mouth opens wider. "However Inuyasha...I look forward to killing you..."

"Sesshomaru you can't be serious! You can't seriously kill hi-"

"Sango! Be quiet this is between me and my brother!" Inuyasha growled aloud, causing Sango to wince and hold her tongue.

"I will hold up my end of the bargain...after you revive them you can kill me..."

"You idiot...I will not kill you while you're offering...nor when you are least expecting it...when I kill you Inuyasha, it will be a battle to the death with our Father's swords."

Inuyasha nods seriously and turns toward the group. He motions Kirara forward, who appears before Sesshomaru. Inuyasha lays Kagome's body on the ground, then Sakura's, and finally Akahana's.

Sesshomaru steps forward as his sword begins to pulse. "Kagome!"

Sesshomaru pauses and steps aside to let Rin through. She kneels on the ground caressing Kagome's cold face, she just realized it was her. "How did she...I mean when..." Rin stands up. In a second, she removed the pretty sword from Sesshomaru's waist. He smirks inwardly as he saw that coming, though for a human she had the speed of a ninja.

"You didn't protect her! I trusted you Inuyasha!" Rin throws the sheath to the side and points the sharp sword towards him, his eyes widen. **_"Is Sesshomaru seriously going to let her go up against me...? She knows she will lose right?" _**

"Prepare for a battle Inuyasha! I will avenge Kagome!"

"This little girl is going to take on a powerful guy like Inuyasha?" Naruto, who was surprised, asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised to Rin...Kagome was like a big sister...and the fact that Rin knows how to wield a sword...means Sesshomaru has been training her..." Sango replied quietly.

"That means...Inuyasha is up against a strong opponent...we must not interfere...for then Sesshomaru might not revive the females..."

Kakashi nods in understanding,however he wanted to hurry up and get his student back, she reminded him of a young Rin. His Rin, who long ago he fell in love with.

Inuyasha reaches for his Tessaiga, but a whip comes out of nowhere and slashes his forehand. "THE HELL?!" Inuyasha looked for the source and saw Sesshomaru. Naruto and Sai's eyes widen at Sesshomaru's poison claws.

"Lets see how well you have improved Inuyasha. Fight without your sword..."

"W-What!?"

"Inuyasha! Be careful!" Miroku shouts.

Inuyasha nods in acknowledgement, he then looks at Sesshomaru who walked up to Rin and stood in front of her. Everyone watches as he makes his Mokomoko wrap around them. Soon instead of the beautiful purple kimono Rin wore, it was armor. It was similar to Sesshomaru's, but instead of a pauldron she had white fur on her shoulders, and instead of a yellow and blue sash she had a purple and orange sash,her boot. Were white instead of black.

"W-What the-" Inuyasha said aloud.

He crouched as Rin stepped forward. "YAHHHHHH!" With that cry of war, Rin charged.

* * *

**_Kaguya: Chapter done. R & R._**

**_Hana: Thanks for reading! We'll post again soon! Ja Ne!_**


	14. Sesshomaru and Sakura

_**When two world's collide:**_

**_A/N: Hana: We are very pleased to introduce a certain someone who has finally returned to us...Nel-Sama!_**

**_Nel: OHHHHAYYYYOOOO! (She takes off her sunglasses and straw hat) I swear Byakii-Kun sure knows how to plan a vacation. Though I did force him into it..._**

**_Kaguya: Damn...you're back...you should've stayed in the Soul Society..._**

**_Nel: Ah sis! Excited to see me as ever! Don't you look happy!_**

**_Kaguya: Tch. Whatever._**

**_Nel: Anyhooooooo I'm very excited to see how your story has turned out! I've been reading all the chapters so far...see! (She takes out a hardcover copy of the current story)_**

**_Hana: G-Good Nel-Sama, but you came just in time to see Kaguya-Sempai's chapter._**

**_Nel: Great..._**

**_Kaguya: Tch. Whatever. Lets get on with it._**

* * *

"FIRE STRIKE!" A red blast came from the tip of Rin's sword, throwing Inuyasha backwards.

"Iron rever soul ste-HUH?!" He looks all around for she had disappeared before his keen eyes.

"Inuyasha behind you!"

Inuyasha quickly turned, but felt the blade dig into his shoulder, he growled and fell to the ground as Rin stood upon him. "Inuyasha take thi-"

"Enough Rin..."

"But Lord-" Holding her tongue, she shook her head scowling. Jaken was about to say something about Rin's attitude towards their Lord, but decided against it after seeing the pissed off look on her face. "Yes...Lord Sesshomaru."

She stomped on his chest once more and walked to her lord. "You have a long way to go if you think you're going to battle me...If you can't even beat a mortal then you have no chance...I want our battle to be legendary...and how you are now...is not even close."

Inuyasha sat up and glared, but continued to hold his bleeding shoulder. Sango ran to him and kneeled. "Her sword contains poison...use this-" She took out what looked like a shell. Opening it, she made him take off his shirt.

"GAH! That stings dammit!"

"Well hold still and it wouldn't!" Sango shouted as she applied the ointment.

"They're right there Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken states as he sniffs Akahana. "Whoooo this one has been dead for a long time...years perhaps."

Kakashi glared and hit Jaken on the head with his book. "FOOLISH MAN NOW I-"

"That's enough Jaken."

"Yes m-m-milord..."

Sesshomaru walked up to the bodies and unsheathed Tenseiga, whom was pulsing very feverishly.

Inuyasha who was watching the scene unfold, stood up, his shoulder finally healing. Sesshomaru raises his sword as if to slash the women open.

Sasuke's eyes widen, he's about to take off when, Miroku holds him back.

"Just wait and watch!"

Sesshomaru slashes at the goblins on one of the bodies. "It seems Tenseiga has chosen to save only one..."

* * *

The raven haired female stirred. Inuyasha whom was several feet away from her, appeared instantly in her view. He grabbed her arm and slammed her into his chest. "Kagome..."

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome questioned in confusion.

"You're alive!" Shippo cried as he jumped from Kirara's back onto Kagome's lap.

"What happened...all I remember is...traveling through this weird place...everything was white and misty-hey Shippo..."

"You were in the afterlife Kagome..."

"A-Afterlife...but-you mean I died?!"

"Yes."

"Wait but how-" she begins to recall the situation with Sakura.

"Where is Sakura?!"

"Right there-" He points to the lifeless body. Kagome turns around quickly and tries to move, but since she was dead for so long her body wouldn't quite move right. "Is she-"

"Yes..." Kagome begins to sob.

"What so you mean your sword decided to only save one?" Sasuke questioned while stepping forward.

Sesshomaru doesn't even bother to answer, he's still examining the pink haired females. Suddenly Sakura's face flashes into his mind.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"So you're the one known as Sesshomaru?" Questioned a pink haired Miko._

_"Hn." _

_"You do know why I have come...don't you?"_

_Silence._

_"Answer me!"_

_He turns around and begins to walk away, but the priestess just won't let go. She takes out two sacred sutras and kisses them. "Priestess magic: Double sided dragon!"_

_The sutras are thrown into the air and soon transform into a petrifying demon dragon with two heads. Around their necks are prayer beads. They rush at Sesshomaru and open their mouths wide. _

_The Miko watches as her creation was easily defeated. __**'Impossible...he didn't even turn around...just what is he?'**_

_"Leave." Came the warning from the dog demon._

_"You'd think I'd back down? My job is to protect the people of these lands...and you're interrupting that! Prepare to die demon!" _

_Sesshomaru became annoyed and turned around, but saw what she actually looked like. Her hair that was that beautiful shade of pink caught his eye, but he didn't dare show it. _

_He flexed his claws as his nails began to light up a light green. She crouched and saw him come towards her. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, but she saw it coming. She was used to ninjas' speeds' so this didn't really affect her, and this surprised Sesshomaru._

_"So you saw that move..." He swiped at her, but she did a handspring._

_"You're no ordinary priestess..."_

_At this, Sakura became annoyed. "No but I'm just as good as any other one!" She slammed her hand onto the floor. Sesshomaru watched as it rumbled and shattered easily. _

_He appeared in front of her and caught her wrist. She slightly blushed as he sniffed her, but she kept her posture, she knew she had lost. "You're not a demon..."_

_"No you idiot! I'm a woman!"_

_"Hn." _

_"Un-hand me!"_

_He did just as she asked, but he pushed her to the ground roughly. "Ass."_

_He inwardly smirked...how interesting this mortal was..._

_He began to walk away. "W-Wait that's it? You're just going to walk away?"_

_"You should be grateful... that is all I am doing...go home girl before you get yourself in deep-"_

_"I don't care! It's my duty! I will not be weak! I will die in this battle if I must! I am a Miko dammit!" _

_"Are you that eager to die? Very well I shall grant you your wish-" he unsheathed Tokijin, however the pulse from Tenseiga stops him._

_**'Tenseiga...you tremble greatly...is it this mortal...?'**_

_Sesshomaru gets out of his fighting stance and begins to walk away. "Coward!" Sakura shouted out._

_Shesshomaru flash steps to Sakura and grabs her by the throat. "I am no coward...watch your tongue with me before I rip it out."_

_"I saw you...as this mighty dog demon...yet you take orders from a sword...how pathetic..."_

_Shesshomaru growls, damn this woman! How dare she, __**SHE! **__Insult him like this._

_"Get out of here."_

_With that he walks away. She shakes her head and her eyes soften. "Though it wounds my pride as a Miko...thank you for sparing my life. But don't think you'll get more!" Sakura pouted out._

_He smirked inwardly. __**'Didn't think so.'**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

_'__**So it's you...'**_Sesshomaru kneels onto the floor and takes her into his arms. This caused everyone to stop their chit chat and look. Rin whom was not used to her lord touching another became furious, but she held it in, after all its not like the dead woman had training like her lord taught her.

He inspects her to see where the wound was that gave her, her fatal fate. However, he could not find such a mark. He assumed her soul was stolen or an illness got to her.

"I cannot save these two. They are beyond my help." With that Sesshomaru lays Sakura back down, surprisingly gentle. He then stands up, but the look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. "You know her."

Sesshomaru actually faces Kakashi. "Do not persume you know what I know. You're nothing more than a mortal." Kakashi gives an offended look. "Well!"

"W-Wait Sesshomaru-" Kagome called out, "Do you know any other way to revive them?"

"No...I've done it once already to that Miko-Rin, Jaken. We're leaving."

Rin perks up after hearing her Lord call her name. "Coming Lord Sesshomaru!"

The gang watches as the group leaves. "How do we save Sakura-Chan and Akahana!"

"I don't know Naruto..." Replied Sai.

"There is one way to bring back the two...however it will not be easy..." Came a small voice.

Kirara scratches her back with her hind leg, everyone sees a black speck fly out. "Myoga!"

* * *

**_Nel: Wow! Just wow! This is amazing Teme! You did absolutely amazing! I can't wait for the next chapter! Who has it?_**

**_Kaguya: Yes well it was pretty amazing huh? (Her cheeks flush red in pride)_**

**_Nel: Uhh yeah...Hana-Chan do you have the next chapter?_**

**_Hana: H-Hai..._**

**_Nel: I need more pages woman! This is not helping! (Nel holds up a hardcover book with missing pages in the back) More chapters! _**

**_Hana: I will do my best!_**


	15. The jealousy of one's heart

_**When two worlds collide:**_

**_A/N: _**

**_Hana: Hello and welcome...I just wanted to say, since it is my turn to s-start the chapter...I'm not really used to mean scenes...that's usually Kaguya-Sempai's job...but I will so my best..._**

**_Nel: That's all we ask Hana-Chan!_**

**_Kaguya: Hn. I am quite curious to see how mean you can really write... _**

**_Hana: K-Kaguya-Sempai...don't pressure me p-please _**

**_Nel: Ah! Ignore that Teme Hana-Chan!_**

**_(A Shuriken comes out of nowhere and slams into Nel's forehead, she falls backwards and an anime fountain of blood springs out, Hana's eyes widen)_**

**_Kaguya: Onward with the story!_**

* * *

A brown haired girl was sitting on top of a boulder looking dully into the lake. A couple of fish were swimming here and there.

**_'Strange...Rin sure is acting weird today.'_**

Jaken tippy toes towards the maiden. He waits for a signal to see if she sensed him, but from the looks of it, she hadn't.

**_'Why would Lord Sesshomaru hold her the way he did...I remember when I was a little girl he held me that way...'_**

"Rin."

Rin's head snaps up after hearing the deep rich voice, scaring Jaken in the process. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He begins to walk into the woods, taking it as a signal to follow, she did so.

"Lord Sesshomaru is something wrong? Do you need my assistance my lord?"

"No-" he looks toward her and sees she is ready to please, "You seem unhappy...does something displease you." He ment it more as a statement than a question.

"N-No My Lord! N-Nothing is wrong! Everything is fine! I was just in thought that is all..." She falls silent.

"In thought over what matters...?"

"N-Nothing My Lord...I'll go and be on lookout, you should rest up!"

"Do not tell me what to do Rin...now tell me what is the matter with you."

"I-I wasn't I was suggesting...My Lord...nothing is wrong..."

Sesshomaru nods. **_'The first time she ever lied to me...'_**

Rin knew she couldn't tell him, it was embarrassing and the fact that she was a sixteen year old mortal, whom was about to turn seventeen in a week; didn't help the matter. Why was she feeling like this...was it jealousy? She was only use to Sesshomaru giving all his attention to her or Jaken...no one else.

She knew it was selfish if her, but her being mortal and all...wasn't it okay? This is the first time she ever lied to her lord...and she felt terrible about it...she knew he knew that she was lying...but she was too much of a wuss to admit it.

"Lord Sesshomaru...perhaps it would be best if I-"

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes...My Lord...anything!" Came Rin's eager reply.

"Travel with Inuyasha and his friends...and doing so...find a way to revive that woman."

Rin's eyes widened, this is exactly what she was talking about! Why her?! Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her, all that enthusiasm that he had heard a moment ago, vanished within mere seconds. "You are wondering why I presume...?"

Rin flushes a red. How could he read her so well? "Yes..."

"I have a score to settle with her." He says with an evil smirk. Rin's eyes widened and she bowed. "It will be done My Lord...I will return soon..."

He was about to take off when he paused. Turning he looked at her, finally something triggered.

"Rin...stand up straight."

"Y-Yes My Lord!" She does as told and stays still.

He inspects her quietly, his stare never wavering. Rin was beginning to feel quite nervous.

"M-My Lord is something the matter...?"

"You've grown..."

"U-Uh...y-yes I-I believe so-"

**_'What did he mean by that...?'_**

Sesshomaru nodded, more to himself than her. He began to walk away, but not after he tossed her sword towards her. "Thank you My Lord! I won't disappoint you!" With that Rin ran to find Ah-Un.

_'__**Her rate of growing is progressing...soon she will develope into a woman...and then age quickly...' **_Sesshomaru turned and flew up into the sky. He was heading off to the one place he knew he could find the one person who knew a cure for her aging...his mother's castle.

* * *

''**A score to settle? How strange...why would Lord Sesshomaru have a bone to pick with a Miko...? Aren't Miko's innocent so why-' **Rin's eyes widen, _**'Unless she was one of those Mikos who exterminate demons and she probably tried to harm My Lord! I cannot allow her to live again! I will save my lord the trouble and destroy her body before they can revive her!' **_Smiling triumphantly, Rin urges Ah-Un to go faster.

* * *

**_Nel: YESSSSS!_**

**_Hana: I'm glad you liked it...b-but I just realized its not a mean chapter...well not that bad at least._**

**_Kaguya: Dammit Hana stop being so innocent it's not good for you!_**

**_Nel: She can be whoever the hell she wants to be leave her alone Teme!_**

**_Kaguya: Tch. Whatever!_**

**_Hana: R & R Please!_**


	16. Betrayal

_**When two worlds collide:**_

_**A/N: **_

_**Kaguya: Those two will not be joining me today...I requested my friends to...entertain them for awhile...I needed concentration on this chapter...onward with the story.**_

Everyone sat around the campfire listening to Myoga's tale. "You see...it was long ago when the two border gods battled...one was of heaven and one of hell. The one of hell was named Dainomaru while the one of heaven was named Tachiomaru these two used to be close friends...however when the sacred jewel of four souls shattered and became tainted by others...one fell into the hands of Dainomaru...he felt the power that it possessed and saught out every other piece he could get his hands upon-" Myoga wipes his forehead with a small handkerchief.

"Tachiomaru knew the jewel was bad, and being a heavenly being, he could not stand for his friend to be consumed by darkness. So he sought out Dainomaru...the two argued back and forth about who should have the jewel...when both could not agree they battled...it ended fatally...Dainomaru perished and was banished back into the afterlife...this angered him and he vowed revenge on Tachiomaru ever since..."

"Ok yeah so it was tragic and all, but what does this have to do with bringing the girls back to life?" Shouted Naruto.

Myoga winced and sighed. "I'm getting there boy...anyways if you travel to the border between life and death...and perhaps converse with Dainomaru- maybe he seeks something that you could help him attain...and in return he might give you something in return...and he cannot go back on his word, no matter how evil he may be, that's the way he was created...a true god."

"So you want us to seek help from the bordergod of hell?" Sango confirmed. Myoga nodded and packed up his bag.

"Now if you'll excuse me-" He begin to bounce away.

"You're running away again Myoga!?" Sango shouted out.

"Todaaaaalooo!" With that he disappears.

* * *

"Inuyasha what's wrong...? You seem down."

"It's nothing, forget about it." He continues to walk side by side with Kagome. "Inuyasha..."

She comes up behind him and waps her arms around his waist. He freezes. "Look I know I may not be the best company right now...but...you know you can tell me anything. I'll be here for you Inuyasha...I won't judge you in any way."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he shrugged her off. Her eyes widened and her face scrunched up in pain. "Inu-"

"Idiot!" He turns around swiftly and wraps his arms around her waist. At this affectionate action Kagome gasped. She wasn't used to so much attention by him. She hugged him back as she felt him run his hand through her raven locks.

"Don't you ever be so wreckless! Don't leave me again. Kagome I need you by my side, what am I supposed to do if you're not here Idiot?!"

Tears escaped Kagome's eyes. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's eyes soften, which was unusual for him. He tilted her chin up and gave her a swift kiss on her forehead. Then he released her. "C'mon...the others are probably waiting on us...and we owe them a favor for helping us rescue you."

"R-Right." Kagome replied with a deep blush.

He leads her through the forest until the familiar campsite came into view.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted, Kagome nodded and smiled in acknowledgement.

"Inuyasha we're heading off tomorrow...apparently our next location is the border between life and death. We must-"

"Dainomaru right? Yeah I know the bastard...Sesshomaru and I battled him in order to get to father's grave. Well get rest...it'll take a lot to beat Dainomaru especially since Sesshomaru isn't there fighting with us..." Inuyasha states.

"How are we going to beat it? This Sesshomaru guy seems totally stronger than you." Naruto stated not really thinking. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he smirked slightly.

Miroku sweat drops and steps forward. "Now, now Inuyasha he didn't mean it like that. And come on he's just a kid..."

"I'm Eighteen!"

Inuyasha twitches more and cracks his claws.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" The ninjas watch as the half-demon falls to the floor. Naruto begins to laugh alot. "That's so cool! Its like he is a dog or something!"

Sasuke slams his fist on top of Naruto's head causing him to crouch and wince.

"Ta, ta, ta! Dammit Teme that hurt!"

"Stop being annoying."

"And rude." Sai added.

Both guys stand up quickly and point at each other. "I'M NOT THE RUDE ONE HE IS!"

Both look at each other and then look away angrily.

"Now is not the time to be arguing...we need to gather our strength and train even more especially since we're short two people...and the fact that we are still recovering from our last battle doesn't help." Sango states.

"Right."Kagome replies.

"Feh. Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Everyone goes about their business getting ready for bed, when there is a huge thud. They all get into battle positions,abandoning the sleeping bags that were halfway unrolled. But they all relax when they see Rin walking towards them.

"What punk?" Inuyasha questioned.

Rin glared at him and skipped to Kagome when she saw her.

"I missed you Kagome! How are you?"

Kagome smiles warmly and holds Rin. "I am fine thanks. But Rin you have grown!"

Blushing Rin dips her head. "Thanks. Oh yeah! now I know why I was here! I decided to travel with you for awhile! And it looks like you guys need help so-"

"No thanks. We can do this on our own. Go back to your lord."

"I didn't think I asked you Inuyasha! I'm staying with Kagome!"

"Like hell you are!"

"INUYASHA SIT!" Inuyasha collides with the earth.

"Of course you can travel with us Rin! But wont Sesshomaru be mad?"

Shaking her head, Rin giggles. "Nope, My Lord has ventured off again and I'm bored, so I thought I'd travel with you until his return!"

Kagome smiled and hugged Rin again, she saw her as a little sister she never had, and sometimes she reminded her of her little brother.

"Just don't get in the way." Muttered Inuyasha as he dusted himself off.

"You don't get in my way..." Seethed Rin, when Kagome wasn't looking.

* * *

The next morning the gang was on their way to the border, when they heard a scream. Looking up ahead they see smoke coming from a village. "We need to help them!" Shouted Kagome.

"No chance. We need to hurry up and finish this quest. I'm tired of owing favors to-"

"INUYASHA SIT! God! Stop being so prideful and stubborn!"

Kagome looks at Rin and slightly smiles. "You'll help me right?"

"As will we." Sango said while she stepped forward with Miroku.

"Thanks guys. Lets go!"

The gang goes to help while Inuyasha recovers from his fall. "Damn that wench! Guess I have no choice now..."

"Hey! Inuyasha what's taking you so long?! Hurry up or you'll miss all the fun!" Came Naruto's comment.

Inuyasha growled and began to run like the devil was at his heels.

"GOOOO!" Kagome fired her spiritual arrow. Rin watched in amazement as it lighted up a bright red and slammed into a demons shoulder, setting it on fire.

"Good job Kagome! Very well done!"

"Thanks Rin. We should go check to see if there are any-" Kagome's eyes widen as she sees a demon sneak up behind Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Roared Kagome. He turned automatically and saw her aim an arrow at him, for a second he pictured Kikyou, but that all change when Kagome's image reappeared.

"Kagome...?"

She fired the arrow. His eyes widened and he hit the ground. Looking up he sees the huge Ogre demon fall to his fatal fate.

"Nice shot!" Rin shouted. 'Too bad she didn't take Inuyasha out as well -_-'

"What the hell Kagome?! You trying to kill me?!"

Rolling her eyes Kagome puts her hand on her hip. "Idiot! I thought you were smart! I knew you would dodge it!"

"Wench!"

"SIT!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The huge boomerang came and circled around Rin, as a snake demon was about to wrap around her.

"Thanks Sango!"

"Be careful Rin, we don't want you getting hurt now."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"Watch out!" Kagome looks to her side and sees a black object coming towards her at an incredible speed.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome screams and throws her arms over her face to defend herself. But before the object could attack something lifted Kagome into the air.

She looked up and saw the feline holding her by the back of her school shirt. "Thanks Kirara, I owe you one!"

"FIRESTRIKE!" Rin tilts her sword slightly towards the black figure and fires that once powerful blast that she had used on Inuyasha.

The object falls to the floor and unravels revealing an armadillo looking demon.

"Now Sango!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Throwing her weapon, it makes its way towards the demon, with the demonic aura surrounding the weapon.

The shell shatters and the demon roars in pain as the Hiraikotsu split it in half. "FIRESTRIKE!" The fire sets the pieces of the demon aflame, allowing it not to rejuvenate.

"There...that's the last of the demons...what do we do now?" Rin questioned.

Kagome walked up to her and shrugged.

"I don't like this not one bit...it's not over-" Inuyasha looks left and right, but sees nothing.

There was an evil laughter and a slight tremor. "Dammit! It's below!"

Sango looked at her feline companion. "Kirara! Take Kagome and Rin! Get them somewhere safe! We'll handle it from here!"

The feline roared in acknowledgement and flew to the females. "Inuyasha I-"

"Just go Kagome! We'll finish up here!"

She paused for a second and nodded. Taking Rin's hand she jumped onto Kirara's back and helped Rin up. They were careful not to disturb the bodies aboard.

Kirara took off and flew deep into the forest, trying to find a secure location to protect these women, while the gang began their battle with the demon who terrorized this innocent village.

"Alright! Lets finish this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah! We need to hurry up and help Sakura-Chan and Akahana!"

Sango positions herself next to Miroku whom was ready to unleash his wind tunnel. Inuyasha was in the frontline next to Naruto ready to attack. While Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi waited in the back line defenses.

"Here it comes!" Shouted Sango.

The earth split into two as a huge snake demon appeared. It's fangs were as large as saver teeth, while its body was scaly and iron hard.

"Get ready!"

The snake roared and slammed it's whole self onto the ground, causing a huge earthquake. Sango jumped up and threw her Hiraikotsu which was instantly surrounded by a demonic aura.

The demon opened it's mouth and caught the weapon. Sango's eyes widen as she saw her weapon be split in two. "No...DAMN YOU!"

"Wait Sango!" Miroku shouted, but alas it was too late. Sango had already charged at the demon with her katana in hand.

"DIEEEE!"

The tail recoiled and slammed into her side. The force instantly knocked her out and she flew to the trees. Sai ran and caught her, which Miroku was so grateful for.

Facing the demon in anger, Miroku released his ultimate attack. "WIND TUNNEL!"

The demon hissed in anger as lightning bolts of sorts hit his impenetrable armor. He glared and lifted up his tail; trying to strike Sasuke, but not until he felt a huge force pull him to the side.

Looking at the source, he sees Miroku. The demon opens his mouth and a venom sprayed out in a small blob. Miroku's eyes widened as the venom covered his cursed hand. Screaming in agony he fell to the floor, sealing the wind tunnel in the process.

"Hold on Miroku!" Shouted Inuyasha as he ran to him.

Sasuke looked to the side and saw Inuyasha pick up the injured monk. He silently launched more Chidori senbons at the creature, but like always they were deflected.

_**"This creature...it seems like...the armor is solid...if that's the case...then the armor must have some weakness..." **_

Sai crouched behind the Uchiha a couple feet away furiously drawing. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DRAWING RIGHT NOW!? WHAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO CAPTURE THIS MEMORY OR SOMETHING?"

"Not now Inuyasha! Let Emotionless finish!"

"WHO? GAH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He shouted as he angled Tessaiga towards the creature.

"Go." Sai commanded in a surprisingly deep voice.

The small snakes quickly raced towards the huge beast, then slowly transformed into the exact same demon.

"Mirror illusion: Mimicry beast scroll."

Soon the snake demon and the ink demon were at an all out battle against each other.

"There that should buy us enough time to come up with a plan on how to kill this thing..."

"Yeah, but in the meantime we need to get these two out of here!" Naruto shouts as he hicks his thumb towards Sango and Miroku.

"Sasuke...I know you want to fight...but right now we need you to be a guardian...take these two and find the feline...guard them and wait for our return."

He doesn't say anything, but does as asked. After all this demon wasn't worth his time anyways. He didn't want to waste strength on such a useless creature.

Sasuke walked over to Sango and hoisted her over his shoulder. Next he picked up Miroku effortlessly and sped off into the forest.

"Alright are you guys ready or what?" Inuyasha angrily questioned.

Kakashi and Sai sighed, while Naruto grinned. "Born ready!"

Inuyasha grinned as he and Naruto faced the demon who currently defeated the ink painting.

"It's coming..."

"Yeah..."

"Get ready everyone!" Shouted Kakashi.

With a final roar the demon slithered at full speed, launching an attack.

* * *

"It's getting a bit cold...I'm going to go pick some wood with Shippo...Rin could you watch over the bodies...?"

"Of course! Leave it to me Kagome!" Replied Rin eagerly.

"Alright. See ya in a bit Rin." With that Kagome walked away with Shippo on her shoulder.

Rin stopped smiling after she knew Kagome was far out of sight. Turning towards the feline she gently walked over to her and crouched.

"Hey there girl! I got some food here...I'm already full enough as it is...care to eat the rest for me?"

Kirara raised her head and somewhat roared in appreciation. Her long tongue swooped up the small candy's and licked them of their flavor. The feline then nudged Rin's arm. Smiling Rin rubbed her head,but within her eyes there was a small sadness.

_**"I'm so sorry girl...but you're in my way." **_Rin thought as Kirara slowly grew quiet. Her body that was moving around suddenly became small and still. _**"Forgive me..."**_

Standing up ever so slowly, as if trying to prolong the fate that was soon to come to the Miko, Sakura-Rin made her way to her. Before long she stood above the pale body of the priestess; sword right above her heart.

"I'm sorry...but I cannot allow your body to exist in this world any longer! I will save my lord the trouble and deal with you right away...and then I shall return with the news that your body perished before we could save it-" Rin looked down; a small tear trickled down her cheek and fell onto Sakura's pale skin.

_**"This will be the last time I ever lie to my lord...I-I love him too much to do this again...I just couldn't bare it if my lord were to overworked..."**_

Rin charged up her sword ready to fire her familiar attack.

Out of nowhere a blue bolt of energy slammed into Rin's shoulder. Her eyes widened as her sword fell to the side, loosing its powerful touch. She slowly fell to the ground holding her bleeding shoulder.

Glaring Rin looked ahead and saw a figure of a man walk towards her. His eyes glowing red like the fires of hell. "You're...the man traveling with Inuyasha-GAH!" Another bolt came out of nowhere and stabbed her in her other shoulder.

Rin fell completely backwards, both her shoulders numb in pain. Her eyes continued to blink away her fresh tears, never had she felt so much pain. "It seems...you have betrayed your friends...for that I will personally deal justice where it is due. You want someone to die...? Then you die first." The man stated.

Rin's eyes widened as she saw the man set down two bodies that's she recognized as Sango and Miroku. "You die here."

Rin wanted to scream, but those eyes of his paralyzed her with fear...for some reason she felt cold and distant as if something were taking over her body. Soon the world faded away and she felt herself falling, but that must've been her imagination, because the next thing she knew she was tied to a wooden post with multiple images of the man surrounding her.

_**"You die here."**_ Rang his voice repeatedly. Her eyes widened in fear as the man stabbed a sword into her side. Soon the others began to join in. But all Rin could do was scream until her demise ended in this bloody hell.

_**Kaguya: Hn. Cliff hanger I suppose...R & R or whatever...**_


	17. Sesshomaru VS Sasuke

**_When two worlds collide:_**

**_Hana: Sorry about the last chapter! I-I was on an unexpected date w-with Alphonse._**

**_Nel: Aweh! But you deserved it Hana-Chan! He's always traveling, while you're here writing the story's! (Pouts) its hardly fair!_**

**_Hana: That's okay Nel-Sama...I was just happy that I spent as much time w-with him as I could. _**

**_Kaguya: Hn. Can we get on with the damn story? I'm tired of hearing these mushy tales. _**

**_Nel: Says the one who snuck out last night to see Sasuke-San!_**

**_Kaguya: (Glares and blushes in anger) W-Whatever! Onward with the story!_**

* * *

He knelt lowly on the ground, gently taking the Miko into his arms. He ignored the other bodies laying near him, they were...unimportant at this time. He inspected her to make sure she didn't have a cut upon her pale flesh. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he gently set her back down. Though something glided against his wrist, he couldn't help,but feel curious.

Raising her sleeve he gently inspected the trinket. His eyes widened as he saw the bracelet he once gave to her years ago.

**_"So she still wears it..."_** He thought. He couldn't help, but feel pride welling up in his chest, just by staring at it.

He glared to the side and looked at the traitor that attempted to harm the body of his friend. Her body was sweating from the torturous dream she was currently having from the Sharigan. Her hair was matted to her skin as her chocolate colored hair was sprawled around her.

**_"Pathetic." _**He thought.

Looking back at the Miko in his arms he studied her. She had grown in the years that they were apart. Never had he thought it would turn out like this after his return. He always thought life would move on.

Something did happen though...it was Sakura's departure from Konoha, that made him realize just how much he was utterly in love with her, but he would be damned before he admitted it. He actually had time to reflect on how life would be like without her or with her. Sure he had time to reflect when he was M.I.A, but it wasn't the same, because he was always so focused on revenge, and never love.

Though now was his chance...it was staring him right in the face, it was his choice to snatch the opportunity up and make something of it. And that's exactly what he would do...he would be damned If he let the stupid painter have her.

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. Looking to the side he saw Kagome and Shippo come out from the covered path. "Oh! It's you...sorry I didn't quite catch your name..."

"Kagome, that's Sasuke."Shippo whispered.

"Sasuke...well it's nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higarashi."

Sasuke reverted his gaze back to Sakura. Causing Kagome to twitch in annoyance.**_ "You'd think he'd be a bit more kinder..."_**

"Is that-Kagome! Look!"

Kagome looks at what Shippo is pointing at, her eyes widened and the logs she carried, found their way to the floor. "R-RIN!" She screamed.

The priestess ran as fast as she could and knelt by her friends side. She took the girls body into her arms and tried to shake her awake. "W-What happened here?! Why did you just let her suffer?! You should've helped! Who did this and why?"

Sasuke twitched in annoyance.

"I am not to blame. You want to blame someone and go pointing fingers...? Blame her. She would betray her own friends by killing my teammate. And now she will suffer due to her decision."

He stands up and begins to walk to the bodies of Sango and Miroku. Kagome sees the bodies and views the situation in the worst way possible. Grabbing her bow she gently lifts an arrow out of her quiver and loads it.

Sasuke hears the pulling of the bow and turns around slightly, only to sidestep an oncoming arrow. He looks into the angered eyes of the priestess and smirks. "I will make you pay for harming Rin! They didn't deserve anything that you did to them! And I refuse to believe that Rin would-"

A blast comes out of nowhere. Though just a second ago she was arguing with him, he still swooped her off her feet and rescued her in time. Opening her eyes Kagome looks up to see a bare chest and pale skin. She blushes and tries to move, but winces as she feels a slight pain from her ankle.

Sasuke held Kagome in a bridal position while her broken bow and arrows lied at their feet.

"W-What was that...? And why did you save me...?"

"Hn." He drops her onto the floor, causing her to wince. "Hey! That was so unnecessary!" She shouted while rubbing her bruised bottom.

When she looked up to yell at him more, she noticed he wasn't looking at her. Following his gaze, her eyes widened as silver hair came into view. "S-Sesshomaru..."

* * *

"Damn! It's about time the damn thing died!" Inuyasha shouted while sheathing Tessaiga.

"Yes...but the thing did wear me out a bit...these bones aren't like they used of be..." Kakashi commented while cracking his back.

Naruto rolled his eyes and yawned. "Man I'm already tired of these things, lets head back to Teme. And then we can hurry up and revive Sakura-Chan and Akahana!"

"I agree with Dickless..."

"Shut up Emotionless!"

"Knock it off Naruto...anyways are you ready Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha scratches his ears and looks to the side bored. "Huh? Oh yeah..."

Kakashi nods, but checks his pouch to make sure his Icha, Icha books were safe; soon the men take off to the direction where Sasuke disappeared too.

"Weird I smell smoke..." Naruto states randomly as they flew past he trees. They were surprised that Inuyasha could match their speed, but then again they keep forgetting that he is a half-demon.

**_"I don't like this smell...it's all too familiar..."_** Inuyasha thought as he sped up.

"We need to hurry! Something is up ahead!"

Naruto nods and matches Inuyasha's speed, while Sai and Kakashi travel eagerly behind.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-" He cuts her off by taking a step forward. Her eyes widened as his eyes slowly began to glint red. "W-What are you...?"

All of a sudden Sesshomaru and Sasuke were face to face with their swords against each other's throats. Their faces were monotone, but their eyes revealed their hate and detest for one another.

"Hn."

"You're the one who harmed Rin." He stated.

"She attack my friend. I was handing down judgement where it was due."

"It was not yours to give."

"As it was not hers to have delt."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he threw Sasuke off and went straight for his jugular, but Sasuke flipped out of the way and threw senbons at him. Sesshomaru's poison claw came and shattered the oncoming barrage, allowing him to maneuver out of the way of Sasuke's chidori.

"Please stop!" Kagome cried out in panic.

Sesshomaru's fingertips lit up a bright green. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw green smoke come off of the nails. "The hell...?"

"POISON CLAW!"

Sasuke backflipped as he continuously rubbed his eyes. Sesshomaru seeing this advantage appeared before Sasuke in a second and grabbed his head, slamming him onto the floor.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome knew she had to do something. She couldn't just stand by as the two men battled, it was too heart-wrenching.

She ran. It was all she could do. She ran to try and stop the whip that was soon to slash Sasuke's back. "STOP!"

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic, even though he knew his whip would slash her, it was too late to pull it back.

"KAGOME!" Came a strong male voice.

Kagome haulted immediately and looked up into the sky, to see her savior. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "INUYASHA!"

"AHHHHH!" Roared Sasuke as the poison whip made contact with his back.

Kagome's head snapped towards the man and tears welled up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cried out Kagome repeatedly.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and looked over at Rin. "Pathetic...Not even a challenge."

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and took her into his arms. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Y-Yeah...but I don't know if he is-" She states while pointing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to scream in pain. He knew he was immune to every poison in all the nations...but this specific poison was different compared to others.

Sesshomaru took Rin into his arms and began to walk away when all of a sudden there was a huge explosion. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Cried out Naruto as he saw that the smoke and fire.

Everyone's eyes widened as the smoke became more and more unbearable. They see a figure walking out of the smoke, but it turned out to be Kirara carrying the bodies of Akahana, Sango, and Miroku.

"Where is Sakura-"Kakashi began, but became quiet as they see her floating in the sky. They see white orbs of light float into her body. Soon she is set down gently onto the floor; her hands slowly reaching up to touch her face.

"N-No way...Impossible." Kagome gasped out.

"Her will...has brought her back to life...even if it was only temporary." A small voice called out.

Inuyasha looked down at his nose to see Myoga sucking his blood, he slapped him and he floated to the floor.

"Her will...?"

"Yes, it seems that her will was so strong that she called upon the souls of others and borrowed them. I wonder what her reason could be...?"

They see her dull green eyes scanning the area. As soon as she finds what she seeks she begins to walk towards the man. Everyone watches as she kneels onto the floor.

Sasuke opened his eyes, wincing in pain and looked up into dull emerald colored eyes. "S-Sakura...?"

"Sasuke-Kun...I will heal you now." Her hand runs over his back slowly taking away the pain, leaving his body feeling numb.

"Now I see...her will to save this man must've been her reason...could she love him?"

"I-I don't know..." Kagome replied.

"It is true that Sakura once loved Sasuke...but it was so long ago...but for her to have come back for him...she must still have feelings." Kakashi stated after overhearing their conversation.

When she was done she stood up and helped Sasuke up. "You're alive." Sasuke commented, not quite believing it.

Sakura stood up and looked at her pale hands. "It s-seems so..."

She looked at the area around her and saw everyone she knew when she was alive. She flash stepped to Sango and Mirkou and healed their wounds, allowing them to wake up.

She then walked over to Sesshomaru and stood before him. Sasuke seeing this, stood up quickly and went to her, but Kakashi held him back.

"Let her do her job."

He complied, but focused solely on her frame.

"We meet again...Sesshomaru."

He remained quiet and looked at her. "I know what you're thinking...and you will have your battle...but...not in this lifetime...I want to die...Sesshomaru I need you to kill me."

Everyone's eyes widened at hearing this. "SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Naruto cried out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't you understand Naruto? I'm using the souls of the dead! They're not my souls to use! It wouldn't be fair to them! If I live I want to live with the soul our maker originally gave to me!" She screamed, her tears falling down.

"B-But you're alive Sakura-Chan...p-please reconsider! We need you back! You've been gone to long!"

"I'm sorry Naruto..."

"I won't allow it!"

"It's not your decision." She stated.

"B-But...that's not fair..."

Sakura smiled sadly and turned around, her dull eyes meeting his bright ones. "Naruto...life is never fair, sooner or later you will have to learn that...or you may already have learned it you just refuse to accept it."

His eyes widened. She turned back to the demon lord and bowed her head. "I know my past actions were foolish, and in my time of passing...I have realized that I stood no chance against you and that it was foolish...I was blinded in my desire to please my sister...that I lost sight of what was truly in front of me...I slayed so many demons...most of which were probably innocent...please...I would like it if you were the one to kill me."

"Is this truly what you want. Begging someone to take your life?I must've underestimated you... I will not kill you. Your life means nothing to me...to the point where it would be almost pointless to kill you."

Sakura bows her head and smiles. "Then I will have to give you a reason to kill me..." She looked up and raised her hand. It lit up with blue chakra that slowly began to grow stronger by the second.

She looked at Rin and launched herself towards his arms. Sesshomaru backed up and continued to dodge her chakra enhanced fists.

"NO SAKURA-CHAN DON'T DO IT!"

After about five minutes of this, the demon lord became annoyed. "Enough of this." He extended his claws and slashed at her chest, for which she gladly did not evade. Sakura stopped and smiled as she fell backwards, a green smoke emitting from her chest from his poison.

Sasuke went to her and held her fragile body in his arms. His eyes widened as the souls began to leave. "Thank you...Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru continued to look at the woman he swore to kill. "NO SAKURA-CHAN!" Cried Naruto as he ran to his teammate.

Kagome began to cry. She turned around and buried her face into Inuyasha's chest.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out, he continued to shake her. She smiled at him through her tears and gently rested her pale hand on his warm cheek. "I-I was glad to have seen you again...never would I have thought that...I would have another chance..."

"Stop talking Sakura. Just stop."

Sakura smiled and continued to rub his cheek. "How I have longed to touch your skin once more...and now my wish has been fulfilled."

"S-Sakura-Chan...please don't die..."

"I must Naruto..."

Everyone gathered around the group. "I think my time is up...the last of the souls are leaving my body..."

"Forgive us Lady Sakura." Miroku begged as he looked away.

She smiled and nodded. "Monk there was nothing to forgive...you did all you could, all of you did-" Looking around she shed hot tears. "That was enough." She added softly.

"S-Sakura..." Stuttered out Sasuke. He didn't know what to feel at this moment, it was unbearable.

"Thank you..." Whispered Sakura. He looked down and saw her beautiful eyes looking into his painful ones'.

Without a thought to spare, he dipped his head down and captured her cold lips into his warm ones.**_ "Sakura..."_** He slowly thought.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt all his emotions flowing into her mind, throughout her body. **_"Sasuke-Kun's feelings...so he did care...after all."_** She smiled against his lips and closed her eyes.

Everyone watched as the last of the souls left her body and returned into the sky. "She's gone...Sakura-Chana has left us again..." Muttered out Naruto, who was in too much pain to even look, he was busy watching the souls leave.

"Didn't you hear her Naruto?" Sai questioned.

"W-What?"

"She said she didn't want to live because she was using other people's souls...if we rescue her soul from the afterlife...just her soul, she'll be alive again...truly alive."

"It's a one in a million shot..." Myoga commented.

"Then lets make it worth it."

Everyone nods and gives determined looks. Inuyasha breaks away from the group and sees Sesshomaru walking away. "Hey! Sesshomaru! Wont you come with us? That woman seemed very sorrowful towards you..."

"She is of no concern to me Inuyasha. Remember that." With those final words, Sesshomaru disappears with Rin in his arms.

Inuyasha shook his head and returned to his friends. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, then began to travel in the direction of no return. It was do or die. Kill or be killed. It was finally time to test their strengths', their friendship, everything they have ever know. It was time to resurrect Sakura and Akahana Haruno.

* * *

**_Hana:W-We finally finished this chapter...Kaguya-Sempai._**

**_Kaguya: Yes...I know. So who gets the next chapter...? _**

**_Hana: I-I will if you don't mind._**

**_Kaguya: Whatever just don't disappoint._**

**_Nel: OII! TEME DON'T BE A BAKA! SHE'S TRYING ALRIGHT?! AND HER CHAPTERS ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOURS!_**

**_Kaguya: (She turns her head and smirks)_**

**_Hana: D-Don't provoke her Nel-Sama..._**

**_Kaguya: Is that so...?_**

**_Nel: DAMN STRAIGHT!_**

**_Kaguya: (Throws a Kuni at Nel's forehead)_**

**_Nel: (Falls on the floor with a fountain of anime blood pumping out)._**

**_Hana: P-Please R & R!_**


	18. Dainomaru at last

**_When two worlds collide:_**

**_Kaguya: So we've been busy, get over it. _**

**_Hana: G-Gomenosai...we've been working on another chapter story...a new twist for us...we hope it works out...but of c-course it won't be out until this story is completely done. _**

**_Kaguya: Hn. _**

* * *

The white haired demon sat in the corner of a huge room. In the middle was a single bed that held a female. After the battle with the Uchiha, she had yet to awaken from her slumber.

He had tried everything to wake her up, even Tenseiga couldn't help. What was going on in that mind of hers...? He had more questions that he would surly ask her when she'd awaken.

Standing up he strolled over to the huge door and opened it. Stepping out, he made his way down the long corridors with the most expensive paintings and artifacts placed on the walls.

"Milord." Came the respectful greeting from The Lord of the West's faithful servant, Jaken, as he entered the throne room.

"Milord, today you have to make two judgements and make an appointment with Raiden on when you two shall go to war with the east."

Sesshomaru continued to stay silent as he made his way up the huge staircase that led up to his throne. Sitting down, his mokomoko found its way onto his lap.

"Bring them in." He commanded. The soldiers below bowed in response and disappeared behind a curtain for a split second, but soon returned with a prisoner in their hands. He was continuously screaming and trying to break free.

"This man has been charged with the crime of thievery on the outskirts of your castle, sir."

"P-Please my lord! Have mercy! Forgive me! For I-" Soon a blow to the back of the head came from the boar demon who was known as Teegan.

"Silence! You will speak when spoken to understand you insignificant bastard!"

"So you have stolen from me is that it?" Questioned The Lord of the West.

The servant replied in fear. "Y-Yes my lord."

"Why?"

"B-Because I was hungry my lord...there is no food back in the village...all of its villagers including myself have been starving for quite awhile..."

"And why was I not informed of this?"

"M-My lord...this peasant does not know."

"Jaken."

The imp stood at attention at his Lord. "Y-Yes sir!"

"Why was I not informed on the condition of the village?"

"Milord..the task of watching over the humans in your lands...was left to Rin, since she has been in comatose...we haven't had a report from her in awhile."

Sesshomaru remained stoic as he looked at the pathetic human in front of him. "So you're hungry is that it? And you thought that by stealing from your lord...that you would be satisfied of hunger?" He began as his voice raised little by little.

The servants eyes widened considerably. He backed up, but the boar soldier held him in place. "M-My lord p-please! Show mercy!"

"Do not command me mortal-" Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Do you have a family?"

The villager looked up with saddened eyes. "Y-Yes...I do..."

"When you were stealing from me...did you think of them or only on your own hunger."

The villager thought about the questioned and remained quiet. "ANSWER HIM!" The boar demon roared, saliva splattering here and there.

"I was and was not at the time my lord. T-That is the truth."

"Very well then. You want to eat? Then you shall. You will eat until you burst..and because of your crimes...your family will suffer as well."

The villager's eyes widened and he began to shout and struggle. "PLEASE NOT MY FAMILY! DO NOT HARM THEM PLEASE!"

"They are to be place in front of him as he eats. See to it that this is carried out-" He looks from his guard to the human. "Let your family know that you're the example of what were to happen If they were to steal from me."

The boar demon grabbed the villager by the arms and dragged him, ignoring his shouts and screams of terror.

"The next case is up milord." Stated Jaken, whom was still shocked at his Lord's harshness. He presumed it was because Rin wasn't ere around them.

"This woman has been charged with the murder of one of our own soldiers."

A snake demon threw the woman onto the floor and held a knife to her throat,forcing her to look up at her Lord.

"Speak woman." Commanded Sesshomaru.

"There is nothing to say. I have committed a foul crime, put me to my punishment and let us be done with this."

"Insolent wench!" The snake slapped her, but she held her ground.

"Tell me. Why have you murdered my guard?"

"He tried to rape me. It's as simple as that, for his crime I punished him, I had every right to. And now I must suffer my own."

Sesshomaru smirked and rised from his throne. "Let her go."

The snake demon scowled, but did as asked of him. "W-What?" She gasped out.

"The crime you have committed would be unforgivable towards others, however you seem quite content on atonement. For that you will be forever trapped in my castle to work as a servant of Rin."

The woman's eyes widened. She knew it was sorta an honor, but to work for the Rin of the West's. She couldn't think of a better punishment.

"As you wish it, Lord Sesshomaru." She said. The snake demon pulled her up and dragged her to the back to get her dressed in her new servant clothes.

Sesshomaru walked out of the throne room as his daily duties were completed. Now he just had to meet Raiden and he could return to her side once more.

* * *

The cave the group stood in reeked of death. No where was safe...every once in awhile the scream of a soul could be heard. "Damn this place is creepy!" Naruto shouted aloud while shaking his head repeatedly.

"Dobe be quiet."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?"

Naruto finds himself on the floor with a huge bump on his head from Kakashi's orange "Icha, Icha" book.

"W-Why Kaka-Sensei."

"Shhh!" Commanded Miroku as he stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone becomes silent and listens closely. A certain rumbling could be heard. "It sounds like something is...moving?"

"But what?" Kakashi questioned.

They didn't pay it any more mind, but continued to stay alert. They pressed onward down the cave's corridor, that was covered in blood. "This place reeks..."'Inuyasha growled aloud.

"I think we're almost there..." Myoga states as he sits upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

"We'd better be...I'm really hating this smell." Sango added.

All of a sudden the group find themselves in a corpse filled room with an evil looking gate that bled blood. The aura it gave off was so ominous, that it started to affect the others.

Sango collapsed into the floor, clutching her chest, her breaths came in quick gasps and her eyes began to loose their liveliness. Miroku rushed to her side and slid his arms around her shaking form. "Sango are you alright?"

"S-So evil...so unpure...demon...death..." She repeatedly muttered out, not quite making sense.

Inuyasha, whom was looking at her, looked away towards the gate that had two statues on either side of it. "That gate...preys on the fear of mortals-" He looked towards Kagome who was also kneeling on the floor holding herself. The evil was so unpure that not even she could purify it alone.

Next, Sai falls to the floor and holds his head. He began to scream, which was quite OOC of him. This shocked Naruto, he then ran to his friend's side and shook him.

"Hey! Sai snap out of it! It's only an illusion! There is no pain! Get ahold of yourself!" But Sai wouldn't listen he just continued to scream.

The bodies of Akahana and Sakura stirred and floated into the air. They all watched as two orbs of light slammed into their bodies from the statues.

"Shit." Inuyasha growled as he released Tetsaiga.

"What's happening?!" Naruto shouted out to no one in particular.

"The guardian of this gate does not want us here...he will do anything to get rid of us...even if it means using others to help him." Myoga states as he ties his little pack around his neck.

"We'll this is where I take my leave...todaloo!" With that he bounces away.

"DAMMIT MYOGA GET BACK HERE!"

"Inuyasha! Watch out!"

Inuyasha looks back to the task at hand, only to feel something punch his face. He flew backwards and slammed into a wall.

He wiped the blood near his mouth and shakily stood up. "Dammit..."

A possessed Sakura crouched onto the ground and looked straight ahead, while Akahana was currently battling Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi runs over to Kagome and lifts her up, gently taking her to Sango and Sai's side. "Please Lady Kagome...snap out of it...we need your strength...your purification...if you can hear me, please purify this place...so that Sakura and Akahana can stop."

Kagome continues to shake and stare ahead, afraid. "Death...so much death..."

"Please..." Begged Kakashi.

"It's not working...they're in too deep." Replied Miroku.

"GAH!" Both men turned to see Inuyasha get stabbed by Sakura's nails, that had extended. He collapsed a few feet in front of them.

Kagome must've seen this, because in the next second she was up and running until she got on one knee and fired an arrow.

It lit up a bright red and slammed into Sakura's chest, her eyes slightly widened. She soon screamed and fell backwards after being purified. Everyone watched as a white orb drifted out of her and back into one statue.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA! Please wake up! Wake up stupid! Wake up!" She repeatedly cried aloud.

His hanyou ears twitched at the sound of her pleading. Opening his eyes, he saw chocolate orbs staring back at him. "Thank god...you're alright. Come on we have a job to do."

"Uhh yeah.." He winced and sat up, gingerly holding his stomach.

She supported him as he stood. Both turned and saw Sasuke and Naruto take down Akahana.

"Way to go guys!" Kagome cheered as she walked up to the panting pair.

"FOOLS! I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN! THE DOMAIN OF DAINOMARU!"

"Wait!" Cried out Kagome in a surprisingly strong voice that made Dainomaru become interested. His voice became silent, as if waiting for her to continue.

"We want to make a deal!" She shouted out.

After hearing this the demon became intrigued. Everyone watched as the huge statue came to life and began to move towards them. They all prepared themselves. "What kind of deal priestess? What could you offer me that I already don't possess?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if urging him to help her. He was smirking the whole time as he heard Kagome converse with the demon boldly.

"Tell us what you would like and we will get it for you in exchange that you bring two souls bad to life..."

"Oh? Anything you say?"

"Yes. Anything, with the exception of us."

"I see...you make good deals...I do require one object...however it will not be easy."

"We like the challenge bring it on bastard!" Naruto cried out. Once more Kakashi hit him over the head with his book.

"Please continue."

"It is the sword of Tachiomaru. Without it he is powerless."

"And if we get this sword...you will return their lives that were robbed of them?"

"I, Dainomaru promise this."

"Very well we will get this sword for you."

"However now it's time for me to request something else...besides the sword. One of you must stay behind in this cage to await the return of your friends. It is a fair trade."

"Non-negotiable." Inuyasha growled out.

"Then I'm afraid we do not have a deal...I will kill you here and-"

"I will stay in the cage!" Kagome shouted as she stepped forward. Inuyasha looked at her liked she was crazy. She ignored him and allowed herself to be lifted into the hand of Dainomaru's statue.

"KAGOME ARE YOU CRAZY!GET BACK HERE!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but there is no time to waste. Hurry and go, return to me as soon as possible. I'll be here."

"No! I won't leave without you!"

"Go Inuyasha and stop being stubborn!" She shouted back. He flinched backwards at her harsh tone and sighed. Knowing she had won the argument, like she always did...damn wretch.

"Fine! But you be safe! I'll be back I promise!"

"I know you will you never let me down."She stated firmly.

His eyes widened at her statement. He nodded and turned around facing the group. "Lets get this over with."

They began to walk out when they heard a loud noise. Turning around the groups eyes widened as they saw Dainomaru turn back into a statue with a stone cage and Kagome in hand.

"She turned to stone?!" Miroku gasped out.

"I assume she will return to normal when we complete this task. There is no time to waste we must go." Sango says Sadly.

Nodding, the group of friends follow the bloody path back outside of the cave; to start yet another journey to save their fallen comrades.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way up the staircase that led back up to Rin's room. He heard awhile ago that she had awaken. He wanted to check on her to see if there were any effects left over form whatever he man did to her.

As he entered her room he saw her putting on a kimono. At the time she had not covered her chest, so he accidentally saw her breasts. His eyes slightly widen and he turned around, allowing her to get dressed, but in the inside he was slightly...aroused.

"S-Sorry Lord Sesshomaru...I didn't know you were coming so soon...my lord I am much better now.." She replied. He could tell she wasn't her normal self...something was bothering her. Turning around he studied her.

"Rin."

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked out as he strode over to her.

"Tell me what happened."

Rin's eyes widened and she looked away. She wanted to be anywhere but here right now...and that was something she thought she would never say in her whole life.

"Rin."

The tears welled up and she collapsed onto the floor crying her eyes out. Shesshomaru's eyes widened. Never had Rin showed so much emotion in front of him.

"F-Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! I have betrayed you! I am no longer a faithful woman! Forgive me!"

"Stand up Rin and don't you ever bow to anyone ever again." He growled out, causing her to flinch. "What did you do?"

"I attempted to rid the world of that woman's body so that you may not have to face her in battle...I wanted..l only wanted to save you trouble...I know now that it was wrong of me..it was not my place...I went against your strict orders for my selfish reasons of justice...my lord I-"

He walked towards her. She flinched as his hand came up, but instead of making impact, his clawed hand rested on her cheek. "You needed to have only told me how you felt about her...you wouldn't have had to feel like this Rin."

Her eyes widened as more tears spilled out. "I am so...ashamed." She cried aloud as she turned away from her Lord, causing him to anger.

He roughly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He looked into her eyes. The eyes that he once found adorable (though he'd burn before he'd ever admit it), were now beautiful in his eyes. Leaning towards her he placed his lips on hers...tasting her.

Rin's eyes widened as she felt her lord's actions. She was confused...isn't this what lovers did...? When she was just a child, so long ago... She remembered seeing her father give her mother kisses, causing her to blush and become shy.

Did her lord love her like she did him?

Every time they had a close encounter...Rin's feelings would always stir...causing her to always lock her legs together. She knew if she didn't get out of those situation soon...her lord would smell her arousal...and she would just die if that happened, she knew her lord had a keen nose...

Sesshomaru's nose slightly perked as he smelled something sweeter than blood itself. The scent was so overwhelming, that he broke the kiss with Rin and sniffed the air. Rin blushed as her lord's eyes fell upon her lower regions. He smirked and grabbed her waist and slammed her into him.

He rubbed his hips against hers, causing her to moan. Capturing her lips into his he swallowed her cries of pleasure. "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru..."

He couldn't help, but grab her ass as he lifted her up onto his toned body. "O-Oh god..."

"God can't help you now Rin...not after what I'm about to do to you." He growled out. Gazing out of her pleasure filled eyes, she looked into his, that were now filled with lust. She saw the golden color turn to red, instead of it frightening her it turned her on even more. She gabbed his pauldron and pulled it off of him, as well as ripping open his kimono.

He smirked and led her to the bed. Rin looked into his eyes and he hers...both knew that, that night no one would rest and one would not walk tomorrow.

* * *

**_Kaguya: Thats, that._**

**_Hana: Please continue to read our other stories! Oh don't worry silly r-readers this story isn't done! We're going to work on the next chapter ASAP! Until them please read any one-shots that come out, to pass the time. _**

**_Kaguya: I am making a chapter story. It will be published after this story has come to an end._**

**_Hana: Ja Ne! And please R & R! We need reviews to inspire us! _**


	19. To fulfill a wish

**_When two worlds collide: _**

"This is it...are you ready?" Questioned a white haired half-demon.

The group which consisted of six males, including himself, and one female, all nodded in agreement. "Lets do this then!" He shouted out in determination.

The group ran forward into what looked like a beautiful shrine. Before anyone could enter the actual room of Tachiomaru a barrier instantly came up.

"Crap! Now what do we do? That thing is in the way!" Shouted out Naruto.

"I got this!" Inuyasha shouted in reply. Taking out Tessaiga, he raised it high above his head. The fang turned a blood red and glowed with almighty power. Inuyasha sighed and slashed at the barrier, but to no avail. Inuyasha was sent flying backwards, to which Kirara caught him with her mouth.

"Thanks Kirara, I owe ya one!"

"But dammit! Why didn't Tessaiga cut through it?" He questioned to himself.

Kirara flew towards the group and gently set him down, while standing next to Sango.

"If Tessaiga couldn't break it down...then how can we?" Questioned Sango as she looked solely at the barrier.

"Let me try!" Naruto shouted out excitedly.

He turned away from them and ran all the way towards the front entrance. Turning around he made multiple hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The feudal era gang watched in amazment as two Naruto's appeared behind him.

**_"Great more of him..."_** Inuyasha thought annoyed.

The blonde haired ninja continued to make more hand signs as a blue orb appeared in his hand. Soon the other two clones took their hands and began to quickly encircle Naruto's. The blue orb began to glow and become slightly bigger, until you could see blue chakra swirling around.

Naruto looked up with a smirk, whooping as he charged forward. "RASENGAN!"

Chakra collided with the barrier. Everyone watched as the barrier glowed bright as if trying to fight off the foreign enemy. For a second everyone thought it would break, due to the fact that it literally bent, but it snapped back into place, throwing Naruto backwards.

Sango ran over to him and held him; small traces of electrical powers could be seen on his orange jacket, from the power of the barrier.

Sasuke stepped forward and quiet as ever held out his hand while crouching. A blue electrical energy surrounded his hand. The feudal gang thought he was going to use the same technique, but alas they were proven wrong.

Sasuke ran forward in lightning speed, to the point where Sango lost track of him. His hand collided with the barrier.

Sasuke could feel the power it held, just by colliding with it. Putting more force into his attack, he activated Sharigan and thrust his body forward.

The energy was so strong that his white kimono top disintegrated off of his well-toned chest. But sadly, he too was tossed backwards. Kirara was going to help him, but he twisted his body perfectly and landed on his two feet.

**_"Impossible...if Sasuke couldn't break it then...what?"_** Sango thought in current déjà vu.

Naruto winced as he broke away from Sango's comforting embrace. As he stepped back, actually trying to analyze the barrier, something warm came from his chest. Looking down he saw the necklace Akahana gave him.

"Hey! Kaka-Sensei!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"This Tachiomaru guy...he's a guardian of something right?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Of heaven yes."

"We'll if he's heaven...isn't he pure?"

Inuyasha cocked his head towards Naruto. "What are you spewing over there?"

Naruto twitched in annoyance and ignored him. "I'm saying shouldn't we fight fire with fire?"

"Dobe you aren't making sense..."

"I mean if he's pure and he made that barrier, doesn't that mean the barrier is pure?"

"Okay...I'm following you slightly..." Replied Sasuke.

"We'll shouldn't we use something pure...? Inuyasha couldn't break it because he has demon blood in him which is unpure... I couldn't break it because I have the nine-tails within me...and Teme couldn't break it because he has his own demon within him from a curse he had long ago..."

"You talk to much." Inuyasha muttered out, but he was in complete agreement.

"Dickless...that's probably the most smartest thing you have ever thought of or said."

Naruto turned his way in anger. "SHUT UP EMOTIONLESS!"

"Naruto...I agree so far...but tell me...what kind of pure thing are you talking about? None of us are pure, we have all been tainted with our own demons..." Kakashi replied, thinking of his past.

Naruto smirked and removed the necklace. "This is the necklace Akahana gave me before we found out she was a demon...it may have been worn by Yuranai... But! It still belonged to Akahana! She was a priestess right?! So doesn't that make her pure?!" Shouted Naruto on a role.

Everyone's eyes widened, with the exception of Sasuke who just, "Hn'd" and looked away. "Good job Naruto! B-But we are all unpure...so how are we going to break it?" Questioned Sango, eyebrow raised.

"U-Uh...well...errr-" Naruto began.

Everyone sweat dropped. Inuyasha came over and hit Naruto upside the head with his knuckle. "Ite,Ite! GAH! Stupid dog! That hurt! What was that for?!"

"Don't come up with a plan and not carry it out fully...before you say anything, think it through..."

Naruto glared, but saw a small smile on Inuyasha's face. Smiling back Naruto stood up straight.

"Ummm may I?" Sai questioned to Naruto as he held his hand out. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but gently set the necklace in his awaiting hand. Sai then walked over to Sango and held his hand out.

"W-What?"

"May I, Borrow your weapon?"

"Uh Sure?"

Taking the Hiraikotsu, and stumbling with it for a second, he gently fastened the necklace at the top of its ribbons. Handing it back to Sango he spoke, "Please with all your strength throw this at the barrier...technically we aren't touching it so we can't give off any unpurity..."

"I see now. Alright! I'll do it!" Sango said determined.

"Shouldn't one of us throw it? That looks heavy for you and-" Naruto began, but Miroku put his hand out in front of him. Naruto halted his sentence and looked at Miroku who was just smirking.

Everyone cleared a path for her as she backed up some. Running forward she jumped into the air and spun the Hiraikotsu around a few times. With the final spin she threw it at the barrier with all her strength.

The weapon was soon surrounded with a pure pink aura. As it collided with the barrier a purple aura was given off as both fought against each other. But soon enough the barrier shattered allowing everyone to see an entrance.

"Good job Sango!" Inuyasha shouted, she smiled and wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. "Thanks, but it was Sai's idea...anyways, lets go! We have a job to do!"

Nodding everyone gathered their strength and pressed onward.

* * *

A brown haired beauty walked own the halls of her castle, with a glow about her that no one dared to dim. Every once in awhile she would pass a demon servant, whom kindly greeted her. Others stayed out of her way completely in fear, to which she saddened.

But nonetheless she pressed onward to her destination...she had to find him...she had to find her mate and tell him the good news. This actually motivated her to move faster.

As she entered the throne room she stood off to the side, towards the shadows as she currently saw him giving out punishments.

"How dare you do this to us! Why? We have been nothing but be loyal to your cause Lord Sesshomaru! So why now?! Why not grant us protection anymore?!"

"Your protection...is no longer important...your allies have sickened and become weak...I no longer wish to possess a weak army." Replied The Lord of the West.

"Y-You...MONSTER! WE HAVE DONE EVERYTHING! SACRIFICED EVERYTHING JUST TO SEE YOU ONTO THAT THRONE!"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. Amused at this man's pain. "YOU'RE A COWARD! WHAT TYPE OF LORD WOULD ABANDON HIS PEOPLE? HIS SOLDIERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned a shade of red causing the man to flinch. As Sesshomaru arose from his throne he was about ready to kill this stupid demon, but paused when a purple and blue object blocked his view of the man.

Sesshomaru watched, with slightly wide eyes as a sword went through the demon's throat. The demon's eyes widened as he felt his life leaving him.

The woman stood tall, blood coating her face and kimono, as she removed her beautiful katana. Sliding it back into place she kicked the man to the ground and slightly bent over him.

"Let your death be an example of how you should not talk down to your lord...especially of the West!" She growled out, which surprised Sesshomaru's subordinates and himself.

Rin turned around, the look of wrath on her face, but right when her eyes met his, she calmed and smiled brightly, which creeped out Sesshomaru's subordinates.

"My lord!" She ran up the stairs and stood before him. "Rin...I told you not to call me that..."

She blushed in embarrassment. "My apologizes...Sesshomaru."

"What is it?"

Rin blushed even more and looked away. "I request to have a moment of your time Sesshomaru."

"Very well." He motioned for her to follow him. Both walked out into the garden that glowed so beautiful during the night.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Rin?"

"My lo- Sesshomaru...I have news..."

"What is it?"

"The land of the East has finally decided to let you take over, since the last ruler died of an illness...that means you now control too major lands..."

"That is good." He was about to turn away thinking that was it, but saw her twiddling her fingers together and blushing.

"Rin. Was there more news?"

"N-No...That was...I mean-that was it?"She replied, but questioned at the end.

Sesshomaru sighed and slowly, almost hesitantly, took her into his arms and began to stroke her hair. Her eyes widened at this intimate action, but she should expect this shouldn't she? After all they were mated.

"Rin. Tell me."

"I-I-I...Sesshomaru we...I mean I am...W-"

"My lord! Forgive me for the interruption! But it is urgent! One of your generals Daenato has fallen in battle with the North! What do we do my lord?"

Sesshomaru released Rin and walked towards his subordinate. "Come with me. We shall settle this matter in the throne room."

Rin watched as her mate and his servant disappeared back into the castle. She sighed and stroked her hair, where his hand was a second ago.

**_"Rin...you're so stupid...why didn't you tell him?"_** She questioned to herself. Sighing she walked back to her quarters.

* * *

The gang stood before a statue dressed in the finest of silks. Above its head was a feathered helmet. In his hand he carried a single staff.

"So this is Tachiomaru huh?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"He don't look so tough for a statue..."

"Inuyasha we don't want to provoke it! He could be listening!" Scolded Sango, but he just ignored her and smirked. Raising Tessaiga he pointed it towards the statue.

"WIND SCAR!"

The recognizable blast came from the blade and made its way towards the statue, leaving a wake of destruction in its path. The floor split open, in what looked like claw-like marks.

The attack was cut off instantly, after a song was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Inuyasha in anger, how did his attack not work!?

_Listening to the wind, crying oh, why me...?_

Everyone pauses after hearing the voice. It was sad yet beautiful...powerful...yet too heavenly for their ears.

_You pause for just a moment, just to take it in..._

_Rambling that your lost...yet you won't give in._

"This sounds like...S-Sakura-Chan...b-but that's impossible...she's...back with Kagome and Dainomaru...right?!"

No one responds, simply because they do not know how to answer his question. "RIGHT?!"

"DOBE SHUT UP!"

Shouted an angry Sasuke.

They look all around trying to find the beholder of the voice, but all they see is a simple white orb, floating before the statue.

_You stay on the path...that was chosen for you...calling his name...yet he won't hear you..._

_You heard the devils' cry of sin...but you don't turn away..._

Sango steps forward, squinting, trying to make out the object, but nothing comes to mind.

"I-I don't know...it looks like a...soul?"

_Nothing will harm you on this pleasant day...come with me, bask in his holy grace...I will forever be your rock if you be my voice._

"A soul? Whose?" Questioned Kakashi.

"I don't know...I'm sorry. If I were a priestess I probably could tell you...but that's not my forte..."

_That light in your eyes...the spark from god...makes my heart pound so...turn away from sin and love me whole._

The voice continues to sing as it calms everything and everyone in the room. Everything begins to be purified. Inuyasha's hair slowly began to turn black. Everyone watched as his dog ears vanished and turned into human ones, they see his hands, that were claw-like turn into regular human hands.

The white light that was encircling him drifted onward to the next person and engulfed Naruto. He began to scream in pain as the orb drifted in and out of his body, purifying the fox. As Naruto roared, the sound of another entity could be heard from within his own. They watched as he collapsed unto the ground.

_You heard the devil's cry of sin...but you don't turn away..._

It then continues to jump in and out of the others bodies. "M-My chakra..." Kakashi gasped out.

"Why is it...leaving our bodies...?" Questioned Sai.

Sasuke remained quiet as the orb went to him last. He easily welcomed it as he felt that once familiar presence...

"Sakura..." He sighed aloud as he closed his eyes and looked upward towards the ceiling of the shrine.

He screamed as his chakra left his body, leaving him powerless...the place where his curse mark was brightened, shocking him all over.

Soon the pain was over and Sasuke fell to the ground looking up. The orb drifted to the statue and rested in its outstretched hand. It soon came to life.

"Mortals...you come to this heavenly resting place for a reason...what is it? State your purpose..."

"W-We wish to revive our friends..."

"You disturb my sleep for a couple of friends? Outrageous."

"It is true! They aren't just friends! T-They are the essence of my being, our being!" Naruto argued as he slowly sat up, wincing with every move.

"Essence of your being...don't make me laugh mortal." Said the statue as it moved forward, shaking the earth it walking upon.

"We beg of you! Hand over your sword! We need it to revive them!"

"You dare ask such things of me?"

"Please!"

"Pleading will get thee nowhere mortal."

"Then we will take it by force!" He growled out, patience running thin.

The statue laughed, mocking him. "With what power fool?"

Naruto replied in anger. "WILLPOWER!"

"Naruto! Don't be an idiot!" Shouted Sai, which surprised Sango.

"What choice do I have? I will sacrifice everything, even myself to save my friends! Especially Sakura-Chan! She's been there for me, for everything! At first it may not have seemed like it, but that was only because we didn't fully know each other! I failed her by leaving her alone for so long trying to bring Sasuke back! I promised I would, and I did! I won't break a promise that I have sworn to keep!" He shouted in determination.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Like I said before you talk to much...you speak to highly of this one mortal woman..." Inuyasha sighed out while holding his aching chest.

Naruto smiles sadly and looks away from the group towards the statue.

The statue who had remained quiet during Naruto's declaration, spoke finally. "You would do all of that for your friends...?"

"I would." He replied, voice cracking.

"Mortal do you not realize that the souls of your friends are here with me...?Why do you think that woman's voice could be heard?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "B-But if they are with you then why would Dainomaru say those things?! I thought he had to keep his promise!"

"Indeed he has to...that is how we were created...however he will bring your friends back if you retrieve my sword..."

"How did you know we-"

"I knew the second you shattered my barrier, I was testing you..."

"We'll then if he can bring them back...why do you have their souls."

"Mortal they have done no bad...so their souls have made it to the peace land...where I guard...they are at peace...Dainomaru is the guardian of hell...if he brings your friends back, they are guaranteed to spend an eternity in hell if they do perish again...when he brings them back they will never be the same."

"T-Then..." Naruto's eyes widen and he collapses onto the floor. "What do we...what do we do?"

"Would you still try to take them from their peace? Their salvation? Just so you...all of you could see them again?" He questioned to everyone.

Everyone thought about it and looked up determined.

"Very well...then I will grant you your wish...however...in return you must destroy my dearest friend for good...and take back your other friend whose soul is currently being depleted by Dainomaru..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He stood up quickly, surprisingly in his human form. "Kagome! You're talking about Kagome, aren't you?!"

"Yes Hanyou...indeed I am." He paused and asked his next question.

"Will you fulfill my wish?"

Everyone looked at each other and then at the hotheaded Inuyasha. They all stand. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, will fulfill your wish."

"I, Sasuke Uchiha will fulfill your wish."

"I, Kakashi Hatake, will fulfill your wish."

"I, Sai...will fulfill your wish." He stated as he came from behind.

"I, Sango, will fulfill your wish."

"I, Miroku, will fulfill your wish."

"Tch. I'll fulfill your damn wish." Inuyasha growled out, annoyed.

Kirara gave a growl of her own, for which the statue took it as a promise. "Then let it be...from this day on..mortals I shall hold you to your promise...and in return I shall fulfill mine..."

The statue stepped backwards and looked up at the ceiling, which soon turned into clouds. Grabbing his staff he pointed it upwards and dragged it along, creating an opening. Souls slowly encircled the staff. In Tachiomaru's other hand two bodies appeared.

"Instant teleportation?" Questioned Kakashi aloud.

Sango raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

"Well we left the bodies back at Dainomaru's cave...so for him to have transported them here..."

"It is because I have a connection with them... since their souls have been with me for quite awhile." Replied the statue.

As he got hold of two souls he closed the opening in the clouds and made the ceiling return to normal. Throwing the bodies into the air he shot the souls one by one into their original hosts.

Everyone watched in amazement as the bodies floated and accepted their missing parts. Slowly they were set down onto their feet. The women put their hands to their faces, as if not quite believing they were alive once again.

"And now I leave the rest to you...fail to go back on your word...will result in their deaths once again..."

Naruto nodded for everyone and bowed his head.

Sakura was the first one to open her eyes. She took about two steps froward before collapsing, to which Sasuke instantly caught her.

"Sakura...?"

She looked up after hearing her name. "S-So it's not a lie...? I truly am alive again?"

Sasuke smiled and lowered his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock and she smiled. Entangling her hands into his raven locks she sighed.

Sai smiled sadly and turned away. Yes, it was painful...but, if he made her happy, he wouldn't interfere...no matter how much it hurt him. Sango quietly observed from the sidelines.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He ran to his two best friends and landed in her arms. Giggling she held him close. Sasuke grunted in annoyance, as Naruto added more weight in his arms. Kakashi whom was about to go to his students, turned his head towards the elder sister.

He watched as she smiled at her younger sister. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Turning, she began to walk away. His eyes widened and he went after her.

He stopped short of her by a few paces."Leaving without a single goodbye?"

She froze and turned around. "Kakashi...you're...not harmed...thank goodness...it is good to see you again..."

"As it is to see you."

She slightly blushed. "Thank you for all the trouble you went through...you and your friends...for me and Sakura's sakes."

"It wasn't trouble...I wanted to...and I know Naruto wouldn't have let any of us give up, not while his friends were in danger. Not that I wanted to give up."

Her eyes widened and she turned away. "You should get back to them...you still have a job to do..."

He began to walk towards her.

Hearing his footsteps she thinks he walked away, she sighed out in relief, but stiffened when she felt arms encircling her waist.

"I'm not leaving you again...I injured you...which caused me great pain..and bad memories...allow me to atone for my mistakes and actions."

Akahana's eyes widened and tears slightly built up. "B-But I-I mean...you have to return to the village after all this is over and I-"

He turned her around and put both his hands on her cheeks.

"Like I said...I'm not leaving you again...you're my one shot at true happiness and I will do anything to achieve it...even if it means living with you in Henko...or at that temple..."

"That temple was never truly mine...but that of a demons...however perhaps going back to Konoha...will...do me some good. And besides...I have alot of making up to do for Sakura."

Kakashi smiles from beneath his mask and grabs her hand, slowly dragging her over to the rest of the group.

"Are you all ready? We have a huge task ahead of us."

"Dammit lets go already! Kagome's in danger! I promised her I'd keep her safe, and that's what I intend to do!"

Everyone smiles at Inuyasha's boldness.

"Sasuke?"

He stopped looking at the group to look at Sakura. "Thank you...for not giving up...for understanding why I left...it was one of the hardest things for me to do...please understand...I didn't want to leave you...but I thought that by being with Akahana I would feel more complete...but it just made me feel less whole...without you or Naruto or the others...I'd be nothing...I realize that now."

Sasuke's nose slightly turned red near the bridge at her declaration. "Ah...Uh...yeah." He turned away from her, he'd be damned if he'd let her see him like this.

Sakura giggled and latched herself onto his arm. He smirked and looked at everyone.

They nodded and gave determined looks. "Lets go kill that bastard."

There were whoops from various people and they all headed off towards Dainomaru's cave.

* * *

**_Kaguya: We would like to address something on the Sesshomaru part. We realized we misspelled his name or jumped back and forth between, "Sesshomaru," and "Shesshomaru." For that...get over it._**

**_Hana: W-What she means is we apologize..._**

**_Kaguya: Hn._**

**_Hana: We do ask that you please R & R. _**


	20. Rulings

_**When two worlds collide:**_

_**Kaguya: Hn.**_

_**Hana: I-I think she means...hello and welcome.**_

_**Kaguya: Don't interpret me fool... -_-**_

_**Hana: Gomenosai...**_

_**Kaguya: Whatever our audience is probably waiting...lets give them what they want.**_

_**Hana: H-Hai! Without further a due we give you the next chapter...**_

* * *

Rin sighed as she fiddled with the beautiful silk-white kimono, that her mate Sesshomaru bought for her. She was most nervous because today was the day she would tell her mate the news she has held in for the past three months. Though she had been avoiding the matter as of late, she finally mustered enough courage to tell him.

She knew that he knew that she was hiding something. But she could finally put his mind at ease. Soon enough Sesshomaru walked through their bedroom door and immediately saw his flushed mate. "Rin."

"S-Sesshomaru." She greeted back.

Noticing her nervousness he decided to break the silence. "Rin you have been acting strange these past few months...you constantly deny my touch...tell me now."

"I-I..."

"M-Milord!" Came a cry from the other side of the closed door. Turning his head Sesshomaru grunted in acknowledgement.

"The nobles have arrived for your monthly court! What shall I do with them Milord?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to give a command when Rin angrily interrupted. **_"I have worked too hard to build up this courage to tell Sesshomaru for it to be ruined now!"_**

"Make some guards escort them to the throne room and await our arrival!"She ordered in her command voice.

"R-Rin! I asked Lord Sesshomaru not y-"

"DO IT NOW JAKEN!"

There was silence from the other side of the door and then a defeated sigh. "As you wish...Lady Rin."

"Rin?"

"Lord-I mean Sesshomaru...I am-" She pauses hesitantly.

"You're?"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. At that moment Rin felt as if she had died and gone to hell. But all that changed when Sesshomaru walked to her and gently caressed her slightly swollen belly. "There is...life in there?" He questioned out loud, but it was directed more to himself.

Giggling Rin nodded. "Well...its not fully developed yet, but in a few months I'm sure it'll be out in no time!"

Sesshomaru's eyes remained wide, causing the woman before him to smile. Finally realizing his current state, he regained his composure and removed his hand. "All my life-" Began Rin.

"I have always wanted a child to protect and love. Never would I have thought that I would be blessed enough to have yours Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at hearing this declaration. He gently held her close and then extended his arm. "Join me for the noble's court? After all it is only formal if everyone saw their Lady."

Smiling Rin entangled her arm in his as he led her to the throne room.

* * *

They all looked upward, facing the imposter, face to face. The woman was beautiful indeed. Her skin was pale, almost white like a corpse's. The eyes that Inuyasha could get lost in, were coal colored, but had a tint of red around the rims. Her lips were that of red, but behind them you could see small fangs. Everyone was prepared for a battle as the imposter whom used Kagome's face stood.

"So you have returned to me..."Came the demon's statement. But they were too shocked to even respond.

"Surprised? Don't worry you wont be around much longer to see her."

"W-What have you done to Kagome's body you bastard?!" Shouted out Inuyasha.

"Oh this body?" The demon said while running a hand seductively from the breast to her womanhood, causing others to blush.

"Leave her alone!" Cried out Sango in anger.

"This is my body now...I do what I please."

"Hey!" Came a shout. Everyone turned to look at an angry blonde man.

"Give the lady her body back you prick!"

"I don't think I said you could speak." Growled out the demon. As she said this her eyes flashed bright red, causing some type of force to toss Naruto backwards. His feet dragged along the floor, as he used his hands to try and stop him from going any more backwards.

"Naruto!" Gasped out Akahana, who ran towards him. "BASTARD!"

In anger at witnessing the scene before him, Inuyasha charged forward, wielding the now-transformed Tessaiga.

Smirking the woman backed up slightly, bending over, shaking her index finger. "Ah, Ah, Ah Inuyasha! I'd be careful where you aim that thing...after all you wouldn't want to injure this body would you?"

Pausing, Inuyasha halted his attack, but began to bite his lip in anger, drawing blood.

"SACRED SUTRAS!" Came a war-cry. Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku jump into the air firing a whole deck of the sutras he uses to exercise demons.

He watched as the sutras collided with an evil barrier of some sort, that the demon put up at the last second. "No effect...damn."

Miroku landed next to Inuyasha and sighed out in frustration. "You'd really think something like that would have an effect on me? Please I battled Tachiomaru, a holy warrior, for centuries, your small attacks of purification will never work!"

"CHIDORI!"Sasuke flew over everyone, literally using his Eagle wings. With his hand outstretched he collided with the barrier. Wincing the demon-woman growled and forced more of her energy into the barrier, just to fight his powerful attack. Sadly, Sasuke too flew backwards, but regained his aerial control.

But as he flew to the side, his backup fired her spiritual attack. A pink blast went straight through the barrier and slammed into the demon-woman's chest. Screaming, she stumbled backwards.

In concern, Inuyasha jumped up to see if she was okay. Taking this as her chance she opened her mouth wide revealing her small fangs. A red orb built up as she screamed. She then fired it towards the airborne Inuyasha, causing him to scream and fly to the ground, back smoking.

"YOU! WOMAN! SHALL DIE!" Came the she devil's cry.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the demon biting her thumb. As she bit it drops of blood poured out. Using her dark magic the fake-Kagome created a blood-red bow with a bone arrow in the cable. Firing it a trail of red demonic energy followed.

Her eyes widened as she knew she couldn't dodge it. But just in time, Kakashi came to her rescue and swooped her off her feet, transporting her to another spot, safe.

"T-Thanks Kakashi! I owe you one."

"RASENGAN!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Both attacks came towards the demon at an amazing speed. However, she was prepared for it. Holding out both her arms she smiled as two openings appeared on top of her wrists. Out came a blood-red sword from each, wielding it she held one vertically, fending off the Hirakotsu, while her other one slapped Naruto, causing him to fly towards the ground, just as Inuyasha was getting up. His eyes widened as Naruto slammed on top of him. "Feh."

"Impossible! She was able to evade them both?" Questioned Sango aloud.

With another swing of her sword, she tossed the Hiraikotsu back towards Sango, causing her to jump out of the way. It dug itself into the ground, standing upright.

Kakashi knew he had to use the new technique he and Sasuke had been practicing. It was the only way to gain an advantage in this battle. "SASUKE!"

Turning his head in the direction of the shouter. Sasuke looked at his sensei. "Double headed dragon mode..NOW!"

Nodding, Sasuke flew to his sensei and returned to his normal self. Holding out his left hand he allowed chakra to build up, while Kakashi held out his right hand doing the same.

"C-Cause a distraction!" Grunted out Kakashi as he focused all his power into this attack.

Nodding Sai, whom was watching over Sakura, stepped forward, throwing two scrolls onto the floor. Crouching, he began to furiously draw incredible looking griffins. He continued to send them towards the demon, as she continuously fired blasts from her mouth.

"HOLD STILL DAMMIT! ENOUGH WITH THIS NONSENSE!" Cried out a frustrated Kagome.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE: DOUBLE HEADED DRAGON!" Came a loud shout in unison.

Looking to her left Sango watched as Sasuke and Kakashi combined fists, with their free hands they thrust it outwards, causing blue chakra to rush forward. It assumed its shape as it got closer and closer to the enemy, who was currently distracted by the griffins.

The lightning dragon roared and crashed into her weakened barrier allowing it to shatter and slam her backwards. With the last of its strength the dragon tossed her upwards making her fly.

Naruto and Inuyasha were standing up finally, watching the attack. "Woah! That's so cool! So that's what Teme and Kaka-Sensei were practicing all that time alone in the training grounds!"

Naruto looked on in fascination as the attack ended. As the smoke cleared, everyone watched as the demon landed, giving them a quick panty shot. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Foolish...you have to do better than that."

"TAKE THIS!" Shouted someone. Looking to her right the demon noticed the demon slayer jumping onto her companion's back. Tossing her weapon it made its way towards her.

She noted that the Hirakotsu was glowing a bright blue. "FOOL! YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK A SECOND TIME?"

"THINK AGAIN WENCH!" Shouted Sango back.

The demon's eyes widened as she saw sacred sutras attached to the weapon along with the monk's staff that was being held to it by the bandages.

Farther back Miroku was saying a few chants allowing the Hirakotsu to strengthen in speed and power. "NOW!"

Miroku shouted out, thrusting his hand forward. This allowed Hirakotsu to fly past all the demons that Kagome threw his way. It made contact with her and slammed into her chest, making her fly backwards once more.

Akahana and Sakura knew they had to do something to help. So taking this as their chance, they stepped forward holding hands. "Ying!" Shouted out Akahana.

"Yang!" Followed Sakura. Looking ahead they both raised their hands towards the demon. "SEAL!"

Both began to glow pink as they focused their energy into their attack. A white light soon came out of Akahana's left hand, flying towards the woman's body. It wrapped around her restraining her from moving. Next a black demonic light came out from Sakura's right hand and encircled all of the woman's body, causing her powers to deplete.

"Inuyasha!" Shouted out Akahana.

"You must find a way to separate Dainomaru's soul from Kagome's body! Quickly! He wont give you another chance!"

Nodding Inuyasha took in a deep breath and flew up towards his friend. _**"Hold on Kagome! I'll save you! I promise!"**_

* * *

"All rise for the Lord and Lady of the West." Commanded a snake announcer known as Bando.

All the nobles' in the main hall stood left to right, watching the beautiful rulers walk through the throne room. They each took their seat on the thrones and looked out at their court. All of the nobles' bowed or curtsey, then look straight into the eyes of their rulers.

"We will begin the monthly court. The nobles' shall give their case and in return the rulers shall give their judgement. The court is now in session! First up is nobleman Shou-Hado!"

"You may speak." Commanded Rin.

"My Lady...My Lord...Time's have gotten hard in the Southern regions...Your soldiers that were sent to protect us by Lady Rin...are making things much more troubling than before. It is difficult for our people to live peacefully like you wanted us to My Lady...they constantly beat up the villagers...steal food from our coups...and demand our women. I would politely like to know how you intend to solve these unforgivable acts."

Sesshomaru remained quiet, observing his mate, wondering how she would react.

"I see...a shame...do you know the commanding officer's name nobleman?"

"Yes, My Lady he said his name was General Shi-Foo."

"I see-" Looking to the side she smiled a beautiful smile that all the nobleman flushed over.

"General Teegan?"

He appeared before he instantly."My Lady...?"

"Please find General Shi-Foo and bring him here before me...there I will let him defend his case...however-"

Her bright brown eyes darken to the point where they're almost black. Everyone becomes fearful...wasn't she a beautiful sweet woman earlier? "However...if he lies to me...I will personally see to it...that I will be the one to give him his punishment."

"As you wish...Lady Rin."

Rin smiled her normal smile and sat down back into her throne.

"My Lord and Lady...next up is Nobleman Ren Shoukoko."

"You may speak." Commanded Sesshomaru.

"My Lord...My Lady...I am the representative for the South-Eastern Regions..."

"Continue."

"We would like to know what you were going to do about the new recruits who trained in the old Eastern Ruler's temple. They only know the ways of the east..."

"Send them here to my castle. I will have General Raidan train them in our ways. Then he shall send them back to your lands to guard everything there."

"Thank you My Lord...My Lady."

"My Lord and Lady your final ruling is here. Shall we proceed or await the return of General Teegan?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, to which he nodded his head. "We shall proceed afterwards we shall have General Shi-Foo's meeting."

He nodded and announced the next person. "The next person up is Noblewoman Shikari Wando."

"You may speak." Announced Rin.

"My good Lady and Lord...I came simply to offer a proposal...it is your choice if you choose to accept it or not." She says boldly.

Rin smirks as she sees a strong noblewoman. "You may continue..."

"Word has it that the western along with the eastern regions have constantly gone to war with the northern...this is most unpleasant..however I have a proposal...that will allow both you My Lady and you My Lord take control of the northern lands."

"Oh? How so?"

"My daughter is the current interest of the leader in the northern regions...if I give her to him...he will hand over all of command to-"

Rin bursts out laughing. The noblewoman looks up confused at her Lady's sudden outburst. Standing up Rin slowly made her way down the long stairs towards the woman. She slide her hand into her Kimono sleeve and pulled out a dagger.

"M-My Lady! W-What are you doing?!"

"Foolish woman...do you not think I don't know what a traitor is until I see one? I know exactly what a man like the northern one is. He is ruthless and cruel...he has no interest in love or happiness...the only thing he wants in a woman is her virtue...so that he may satisfy his lust. You are a terrible mother...a mother is to protect her child!" Rin slashes at her chest, causing her to fall backwards crying.

"She's suppose to love her child!" She roars while stabbing the woman's face. The woman becomes still as The Lady continues to stab her repeatedly.

"SHE SUPPOSE TO GIVE HER LIFE FOR HER CHILD NOT GIVE HER AWAY YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER!"

After a few minutes the Lady calmed down, but no one dared move or speak, not even the General. Sesshomaru stood and walked towards his mate, he was about to touch her when she held the dagger out and pointed it at no one in particular. "Make this known in each of your regions...any child born in my lands that is mistreated in ANY way by the hands of adults or demons...shall suffer by my blade...and trust me...it wont be pretty...and if you try to hide the crime...lets just say the Lord of the West isn't the only one to fear."

Rin scowled and walked past her mate and sat back down in her throne rubbing her belly. Sesshomaru looked at his servant and motioned for him to clean the mess up. "Before you do such things Akira...I need you to speak to Lieutenant Fui...and ask him to do me a favor...alright?"

"Y-Yes my lady..." The servant replied in fear. "M-May I ask the favor you would like me to give him?"

"Yes...Have him find the daughter of this wench and bring her here...to me."

"A-As you wish Lady Rin." She instantly scurries off to find what she seeks.

It was in that moment that Sesshomaru gained a new respect for her, it was at that moment that he fell harder for her...and it was at that moment...that he knew she would make a fine mother.

"Lady Rin...Lord Sesshomaru...we have retrieved General Shi-Foo...permission to proceed with his meeting?"

"Granted." Replied Sesshomaru.

Several guards walked in, in a diamond formation, with the traitorous general in the middle. Shi-Foo was scared, his aura, anyone could tell. But he remained proud and silent when he stood before his rulers. He knew he was in for a big one.

* * *

The demon's eyes widened in shocked. She couldn't speak nor move. It seemed the person deep within had total control of her body. Unfortunately for Dainomaru he knew the only way to leave this body was to teleport his soul out and back into his statue. But this was so disgusting!Why did he have to feel this at this moment? A man kissing a man was disgusting! Even though technically he was in a woman's body. This ended now!

Kagome's body began to have a spasm, Inuyasha gently landed with her on the ground, but she continued to spasm. Everyone's eyes widened as they gathered around the pair. Kagome threw her head back and her mouth opened wide, releasing a huge orb of light. Once the light vanished her body returned to her normal self. She began to sleep, though everyone was relieved they knew it wasn't over just yet...

* * *

_**Hana: A-And that concludes chapter 20...we hope you enjoyed it please stay tuned for our next chapter which shall come out...soon enough...  
**_

_**Kaguya: Take in interest in some of our stories...**_

_**Nel: ANNOUNCEMENT! We are currently working on two new chapter stories...one is of Naruto...and our very first chapter story of...Hell Girl! Please look for it, it shall be out soon! Buh-Bye! Oh and please review! These girls try their hardest!  
**_


	21. The ultimate sacrifice

_**When two worlds collide:**_

_**Kaguya: It has been awhile…**_

_**Hana: Something we greatly apologize for! We have been busy writing our newest Hell Girl/Naruto crossover…as well as a new couple pairing chapter story.**_

_**Kaguya: You give too much away Hana…**_

_**Hana: Gomenosai Kaguya-Sempai…**_

_**Kaguya: Whatever just proceed onward with the story…**_

_**Hana: As you wish…Please continue reading!**_

* * *

"I will not be defeated here by you pathetic mortals! I, Dainomaru, Guardian of Hell! You all will perish at my hands!" Roared the stone guardian as he backed up, raising his hands into the air.

"Everyone get back! I sense a great demonic energy coming from him! It's more intense than before!" Shouted out Miroku. Nodding, the others began to retreat.

"AHAHAHA NO YOU DON'T MORTALS! DIE!"

A red aura built up in Dainomaru's mouth as he aimed it towards the group. The blast was great as it left a wake of destruction in its path.

In an instant, Akahana and Sakura joined hands. Thrusting them forward a pink aura drifted out surrounding themselves and the others.

"Are they protecting us?" Questioned Naruto.

"Obviously Dobe…"

"What was that Teme?!"

"Now is not the time to argue! Pay attention! Stay on guard!" Scolded Kakashi.

The two priestesses winced as they felt the blast connect with their barrier. "Ah! Onee-San! It's too much! I-I can't hold on much longer…"

"Try Saku-Chan! You must! We have to protect our friends! It is our duty as Kunoichi and priestesses!"

"H-Hai…" Concentrating, Sakura glared at Dainomaru as she allowed more of her chakra to leak into the barrier.

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the two and looked down at the pale priestess in his arms. He noticed she was panting due to fever, but looked paler than usual. _**"Please hold on a bit longer Kagome…I promise I will get you help soon…but right now you need to be strong so we can defeat this bastard!" **_

"HYAAAA!" Roared out the guardian as he added more force to his attack.

The two women screamed as they were forced backwards; feet digging into the dirt. Sasuke quickly appeared behind Sakura and gently put his hand over her outstretched one. He quickly released his curse mark seal, allowing himself to transform into his cursed stage.

Everyone watched in fascination as Sasuke's wings flapped. He quickly used them to add more physical resistance to Dainomaru's attack.

"S-Sasuke-"

"Don't lose your focus…lets beat this guy. Use all the power I have."

Sakura remained in awe for a few seconds before nodding and facing the guardian again. Tapping into his chakra, Sakura and Akahana strengthened the barrier even more causing it to turn a purple color.

"I feel it Saku-Chan! Sasuke keep doing what you're doing!"

Dainomaru grunted as he saw his attack being forced back. Growling he made a circle with his hands, quickly building up another attack.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The giant boomerang weapon made its way towards Dainomaru at an amazing speed that the guardian himself couldn't even see.

Sango rushed forward roaring in anger, "GOOOO!"

Roaring in pain as his hands were severed, Dainomaru's original attack stopped.

Sakura and Akahana stumbled backwards at the same time. Sakura was held in place by Sasuke's firm grasp, while Akahana caught herself.

"Is it over…?" Questioned Akahana out loud.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Walking forward he angrily stomped, causing red sound waves to travel towards the group. "Again Saku-Chan!"

Nodding tiredly, Sakura joined hands with her sister, creating the barrier once more. "I WONT FALL FOR IT AGAIN IDIOTS!"

Sasuke joined hands with the women and grunted.

As they fended off his attack of destruction, another attack came just as quickly.

"W-What?"

"Two attacks in sync?! Impossible!"

It slammed against the barrier, shattering it to pieces. Sakura and Akahana collapsed onto the floor, injured and chakra derived, while Sasuke flew overhead from taking most of the damage.

"TEME!" Glaring ahead Naruto jumped up from his sitting position. Running towards the stone demon he charged, but was cut off when Sango's boomerang slammed into his chest slamming him backwards.

"KEHH!" Naruto screamed out as he too slammed into the same wall Sasuke went through.

"S-Sango?" Questioned Miroku.

"H-He took my weapon…it never came back to me…I'm sorry!" She apologized while in a panic mode.

"Unfortunately mortals you have no other protection…" Dainomaru commented as the Hiraikotsu was stuck in place in the ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Commented Kakashi surprisingly calm. Sai, whom was standing next to Kakashi nodded as his Sensei looked at him. Quickly appearing next to the women, he transported them to the back of the battlefield with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh?"

"Lightning release: Combat dragon." Commanded Kakashi as he crouched and released a huge amount of chakra from his hands.

"_**If this is my last stand so be it…I will carry out my last duty…I will protect them!" **_

Kakashi did a flexible hand movement allowing the chakra to forge together to create something bigger. "GO AHEAD AND TRY FOOLISH MAN!"

"As you wish…" Sighing Kakashi tore off his head band allowing his intense Sharigan to blaze. The powerful tomoe's continuously spun as he ran forward in lightning speed.

All the while a trail of electricity followed him. Wincing Akahana sat up.

She watched as the man she admired most, fought with all his might to protect something he truly cherished.

"_**Truly admirable…Kakashi…" **_

Kakashi thrust both his hands forward allowing a huge electrical dragon to rush towards Dainomaru. Oh, but he wouldn't let Kakashi win so easily. No…that would have been child's play.

Opening his mouth he allowed a black aura to envelope Kakashi and his own body, right when Kakashi came face to face with him. There was a loud scream followed by a huge blast.

Darkness and silence soon followed…

Akahana's eyes widened as she saw nothing but smoke in her view.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

"Lady Rin… we have retrieved the mortal girl as you so desired…would you like to see her now or partake in the judging of General Shi-Foo…?"

"I believe I shall partake in the court judging…have her wait in one of the guest rooms until we have finished this case, understood?"

"Of course Lady Rin." Replied Bando, her advisor.

"Bring in General Shi-Foo!"

A formation of soldiers, surrounding an armored man walked through the throne room and stopped a few feet from the staircase that led up to the Lord and Lady.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he watched the General glance around nervously.

"Tell me…why you have been brought here…" Questioned the Lord of the West.

"My lord…I have no clue. I was manning my post when I was rudely summoned by some petty officers."

"So you have absolutely no clue whatsoever?"

General Shi-Foo looked around nervously and shook his head.

"So you would lie to my face…after I generously gave you a chance to speak the truth…shameless as ever."

"My dearest mate…may I?" Rin questioned as she motioned towards Shi-Foo.

"Do as you please."

"You have been brought here for your crimes at one of our most cherished southern villages that you, General were put in charge of…"

"B-But!"

"YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN THE LADY ALLOWS YOU TO SPEAK!" Roared out one of the guards as he kneed Shi-Foo in the back, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Tell me…is it not the duty of a commanding officer, such as a General, to protect and serve his village regardless of the fact that it is a human village?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes My Lady."

"So tell me General…why I have received complaints from the village's advisor…one of our most trusted allies…that you specifically allow the soldiers to take women…beat the men… and steal food?"

"My lady! Whoever told you this I can assure you they are lying to your face!"

Rin smiles and nods. Standing, she slowly makes her way down the staircase and kneels before the General.

"You know…I really hate people like you…they remind me…you remind me…of the bandits that murdered everything I held dear… you deserve nothing but torture…that is why I shall allow you to live…"

Everyone stares in confusion at their Lady.

"But of course you won't go without punishment…and that is specifically why…I shall leave your fate to the villagers of the southern village…"

"N-No! Wait M'lady! Please! Let me explain! Have mercy!"

"I'm tired of listening to you, you are beginning to annoy me-"Turning she makes her way back up the stairs and takes her place at Sesshomaru's side.

"As of tomorrow…General Teegan, you shall take a group of soldiers and Shi-Foo to the village and tie him up in the center…there the villagers are allowed to do whatever they please…that is if My Lord sees this punishment is fit."

"I see no reason why it isn't. Do as she says. Be sure he suffers…"

"Adding to that…his rank shall be stripped and given to the next commanding officer in Shi-Foo's ex-squadron…"

"As you wish Lady Rin." Replied General Teegan.

"The court, My Lord and Lady, is finished…shall I clear out the nobles?"

Smiling Rin nodded and stretched. "Please and thank you! Oh, but do bring in that girl!"

"Of course My Lady." Bowing, Bando exited the throne room to retrieve the girl.

"Rin."

Pausing mid-stretch Rin looked at her mate.

"Exactly what do you plan on doing with this mortal?"

"I wish to speak and hear of some things…"

"What sort of things?"

"Why she would let her mother sell her like that…why she would willingly give herself for our sakes…it's not like she knows us that well or that-"

Sesshomaru cuts her off. "Anyone living in my lands…owes their life to us as a payment…"

"And you may think that way, but Sesshomaru…to have that bastard steal the very thing we females cherish closely…sickens me… I want to know why!" Cried out Rin determined.

Sesshomaru looked away slightly bored. "Do as you wish. I cannot leave until this meeting is over unfortunately…"

Rin giggles and claps. "Yay! Thank you love!"

But her good mood suddenly stops when a pack of guards come marching in with a beautiful girl in the middle.

"_**That poor girl….she looks to be at least fifteen…why would that wench sell her daughter to that beast? She's adorable!"**_

The guard behind the girl pushes her and she falls to her knees before her rulers.

"Gently Teegan…"

"Forgive me M'lady."

Nodding Rin looked at the girl. "Please rise…"

The girl quietly does as asked, but keeps her head down avoiding eye contact.

"Look at your Lady while she addresses you girl." Commanded Sesshomaru.

The girl quickly looked up and faced them. "Your mother has been slain by my hands…you were told this, yes?" Questioned Rin.

"Yes…I have been informed M'lady."

"Do you hate me…? Do you wish revenge on me?"

"No M'lady."

"Why not? If I were the daughter of such a strong woman…I would want revenge on whoever killed my mother."

"M'lady did what was best for the village and her people…one death shouldn't be grieved over regardless if it was family or not." Came the girl's reply.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but to the point where no one could tell. This mortal…seemed to interest him.

"I see…you seem to be very well dedicated to these lands…to us… I assume you accept us as your rulers?"

"Yes M'lady."

"Well then I couldn't be happier! But tell me this…did you know what your mother intended to do with you?"

"Yes M'lady…I was fully aware."

"Why?"

The girl's eyes widened slightly in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Why would you let her sell you like that? Especially to our enemies!"

"Mother…was always fierce and strong. She always knew what was best and did what she thought was just…My father died in the war against the Eastern lands before it fell under your rule…my manners and obedience for my mother…were all I have ever known…I obeyed her without question…I would do anything for her…even if it meant giving up what I cherished the most…for whatever that was worth M'lady."She quietly replied.

"I see…well my dear girl…you are most kind and obedient indeed…and that is why I would like you to stay here and be a part of my royal court…just because your mother made a horrible mistake doesn't mean you should suffer too…especially at your age…"

The girl's eyes widened exceptionally, which reminded Sesshomaru of a younger Rin. "If that is what…M'lady wishes then I shall do as commanded of-"

"No. Do not agree because I said so. I simply asked you if you would like to…I am giving you a choice…live here with me in My Lord's castle…or return to normal life without your mother…"

The girl remained quiet, pondering her thoughts, after a few moments she raised her head.

"I would…like to live here if M'lady allows it."

Smiling brightly Rin stood from her throne clapping and giggling childishly. The guards in the room remained stoic, but inside they were smiling at their Lady. She always knew how to keep the castle from falling into darkness.

"Yes! Thank you so much! You won't regret it! Now please tell me your name!"

"A thousand pardons…My name is…Shianni Wando…the last of the Wando bloodline M'lady."

"It is a pleasure to have you stay here with us Shianni!"

"As it is an honor to be living here M'lady."

"Teegan escort her to the fourth floor! There is only one guest bedroom there that has the cutest balcony! Let her have that room! And I want you personally to be the guard placed outside of her quarters! Understood?"

"Yes M'lady!" Bowing, he turned towards the girl and motioned for her to follow him out. She bowed before she left.

After awhile it was only Sesshomaru and Rin left in the throne room.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I am so happy! Everything is going so well! And I only have you to thank!" She cried out while throwing her arms around his neck. He didn't smile or smirk. But through his eyes, Rin could tell he was happy for her. She gently caressed his cheek and kissed his lips once.

"Shall we retire for the night love?"

He remained quiet, but took her hand and led her to their bedroom, awaiting for what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

The man stood up smirking evilly. He wore the face of the man once known as, "The Copy-Cat Ninja."

"N-No…" Gasped out Akahana as the imposter stepped forward with his hand held out.

"Y-You inhabited his body! You monster!"

"It's stronger than that woman's body…I should have taken his a long time ago rather than hers." He says while pointing at Kagome's feverish body.

"I will make you pay for invading his personal space!"

"Bring it on woman…you are nothing but a wench, nothing more…"

"I'll make you regret saying that! I will send you back to hell if that's what it take to rid you of this world forever!"

"I'd like to see you try…"

"So let it be!"

"Lady Akahana! Please do not fight him alone we shall help you." Commented Sango, but Akahana just shook her head.

"I need you to watch over the boys and Sakura for me…and besides…Sango your weapon is too far out of reach…Miroku is suffering from the poison he sucked up while using his wind tunnel attack and Sai has too much on his hands…"

"I-I understand just please…be careful."

"I will try my best…after all…I owe Kakashi my life for saving me…"

Smiling both women reached an understanding like no other. Facing her enemy Akahana removed the prayer beads around her neck.

"You may be a demon of evil and of hell guardian…however I am a fighter and I am a priestess the exact opposite of you! I will exercise you out of Kakashi's body and send you to hell where you belong!"

The demon laughs as he is being told this, but nonetheless crouches and takes out two kuni's to defend himself from the high priestess Akahana.

"Then bring it on wench."

Giving a determined look, Akahana broke her necklace and tossed it into the air. The demon's eyes widened in confusion, but paid it no mind.

Akahana chanted a prayer and looked upwards towards the sky and lifted her hand up, guiding the beads to spin in a circle that was too fast for the naked eye to see.

A heavenly aura poured out from the vortex that the prayer beads had created and began to build up a power stronger than her original attacks that she had used from this point on.

"Heavenly spirits…hear my prayers…lend me your strength and help me exercise this demon! Light Release: Exorcism!"

Akahana thrust her hand forward sending a powerful wave of light and power Dainomaru's way.

He smirked as he knew this petty attack would never work on him. "Nice try! CHIDORI!" The man raised his hand forward as an electrical chakra surrounded it. He attempted to cut off the woman's attack, but froze when he saw it wrap around his body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Akahana appeared before Kakashi's body and put both her hands on either side of his face. "Yes, hell is where you shall go-" Looking into his coal black eyes, she leaned down and captured his lips in hers.

Dainomaru's eyes widened as he felt his body go numb.

The gang watched as the priestess performed her exorcism.

"_**Kakashi…I know you're in there...please fight against him…don't you want to be with everyone? Don't you want to live…?"**_

"_**L-Live…? To live…yes I want to-"**_

"DAMN WENCH! YOU'RE WAKING HIM UP! STOP IT!" He roared against her lips, but Akahana pressed herself more into him allowing movement from him to become still.

"_**I will let you live…in return I shall take this demon into my body…"**_

Akahana began to float with Dainomaru into the air. She sighed as a black fog transferred itself from Kakashi's mouth into hers.

Everyone winced as the light became too unbearable. They closed their eyes or looked away, trying not to go blind.

Everyone watched as both were set back down onto the floor. Kakashi of course unconscious at her feet. Akahana backed away from them, wincing as a black smoke leaked from various parts of her body.

There is a loud rumble and massive shakes as two large gates came from the ground. Fire sprout up form the opening the gates created as well as lava; the souls of the undead could be heard.

"N-No way…the gates of hell!?" Gasped out Sango.

Miroku looked ahead as well; on the verge of fainting, quite not believing what he was seeing.

Inuyasha backed up more holding Kagome's body closely. Sai had aligned Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's body away from the fight, allowing them to rest. He then flash stepped to Kakashi's side and threw his arm over his shoulder. The two quickly reappeared with the gang.

"L-Lady Akahana!"

"This demon…this man will go back to hell where he belongs!" She cried out, but somehow her voice wasn't as pure as it used to be...no it was different…evil.

"You can't! It's suicide!"

"Please…do not make this harder for me…I have chosen my fate and in doing so…saved many…that is all I could ever ask for…so please."

She screamed a little as a sharp pain traveled up to her chest. "H-He's rejecting my body…I have to hurry."

She quickly turned around and made her way to the gates that slowly began to open. _**"Forgive me…everyone."**_

"DON'T!" Cried out Sango. Miroku winced and fell from his sitting position, into unconsciousness.

Sango stood up quickly. She had to do something, but was cut off from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw the pale man shaking his head.

"S-Sai?"

"It is her choice…and you must let her carry it out…in battle…there is always sacrifice…you of all people should know this…"

Sango paused for a moment and gave out a defeated sigh. "I-I hate this…"

"We all do…but right now you need to take care of that monk."

"R-Right…"

So they watched…those who were conscious anyways, as the high priestess stepped onto the platform of the hell gates. Watched as she shed her tears. Watched as she threw herself into the fiery depths of hell. Everything she did…was for them…

There was a huge burst of light that came from the opening of the hell gates. Each small orb made its way into each of the friends and healed all their wounds instantly. Everyone woke up and looked at each other and around in confusion.

"_**I love you all….forgive me."**_

"AKAHANA!" Cried out Sakura as she pieced the scene before her together.

She stood up and was about to run after her sister, but was held back by a strong pair of arms. Looking behind her she saw Sasuke. "Let me go Sasuke! I need to go to her! My big sister needs me! Let me go!"

She continued to struggle, she even threw her head back, busting Sasuke's lip, but he continued to hold her in place.

Kakashi continued to look ahead, his eyes lifeless. Yet another life he couldn't save…

The gates shook as they began to close, but not before he heard a scream of torture from the woman he thought would be his salvation.

Sakura screamed back and collapsed onto the floor. She couldn't believe it…everything they had done…was useless if she wasn't here.

"ONEE-SAN!"

Silence soon followed, all that could be heard was Sakura's sobs as the gates disappeared…forever.

* * *

_**Hana: A-And that's the end of that chapter…we feel as if this story is nearing its end. We would truly appreciate it if you as the d-dearest reader's and reviewers would please R & R!**_

_**Kaguya: Hn. Review or else….**_

_**Hana: N-N-Now, now Kaguya-Sempai…don't threaten them…we want reviews…**_

_**Kaguya: Hn.**_

_**Hana: W-We would like a question answered in our reviews please! Should there be a lemon?**_


	22. The final act

_**When two worlds collide:**_

_**Kaguya: Just open the story. **_

_**Hana: H-Hai...here is the next chapter. **_

* * *

"My dear lady the demon spirits have all been vanquished from this peaceful resting place...if you need anything else from me...or any of my friends...please do not hesitate to call." The monk known as 'Miroku' stated as he gently placed three seals all over the last monument.

"We greatly appreciate this Monk Miroku...and we will, don't worry about that." Replied Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha.

Miroku smiled as he exited the cemetery with Sango at his side.

As they left Tsunade and Shizune were bowing respectfully.

"Say...Miroku...do you really think it was wise to let them call on us again? Let alone involve Inuyasha and Kagome...? You know how Inuyasha gets when-"

Miroku smiles as he puts his finger on Sango's lips, causing instant blush to occur. "M-Miroku..."

"Sango...I only said it because I knew Kagome would agree to helping others...just like Inuyasha would agree with Kagome, regardless if he likes it or not..."

Giggling Sango nodded. "That is true..."

Smiling Miroku held out his arm for Sango to take, to which she happily did so. After chatting a bit longer and sight seeing around the village, the couple headed back in the direction of the Ox-Tiger to meet up with Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Life returned to the way it originally was after the death of Akahana Haruno. It was truly like nothing ever happened. It seemed like only yesterday when the high priestess sacrificed herself for her friends and loved ones.

Though she was gone...Sakura Haruno, her little sister; would never let anyone forget...the true valor her sister committed on that fateful day.

Sasuke knew she was still depressed over the death of her sister, then again who wouldn't be? He remembered when he was like that when Itachi was killed by his own hands. Though she was depressed, he did the best in his power to keep her smiling, even if it was only a little.

Sakura and Sasuke managed to deal with their feelings for each other and soon became engaged. Much to the liking of everyone.

Our dearest cherry blossom was currently looking out the window during a cloudy afternoon. Sensing something behind her she turned her head towards the raven haired male.

He walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Good morning to you too." She replied with a giggle.

"Hn."

"You know...it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before their big day..."

"Hn...then consider me bad luck..."

"Hmmm I kind of like that..."

Smirking Sasuke appeared in front of her, easily picking her up out of her desk chair; he then set her on his hips while backing her up against the wall.

"Sasuke...maybe we should wait until after the wedding...?"

"I never said I would take you now Sa-Ku-Ra..."

She shivered at the seductive way he called her name. "R-Right...then what are y-you doing?"

"Satisfying my needs of course."

She blushed bright red at his bold statement.

"Oh? How will you do th-UMPH!"

Sakura gasped out as Sasuke bit into her shoulder, quite roughly. She mewed as his hands ran up and down her body at an amazing speed. It was then that she realized that there were two of him. "N-No fair..."

"Hn."

Soon his tongue found it's way onto her skin, soothing the swollen flesh. "S-Sasuke..."

"What is it...Sa-Ku-Ra?"

There he was again! Always calling her name like that! Dammit! "I-I... you're making it very hard for me Sasuke..."

"Is that...so? And whose to say you aren't making it hard for me Haruno?"

She sighed as he blew hot breath into her ear, growling out her last name.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she felt his shadow clone rub her hardened nipples. He smirked as he saw her throw her head back. He then rubbed his hardened member against her purest area. "S-Sasuke!"

He made his shadow clone lick her throat while he groped her full breasts from underneath her blouse.

"S-S-Mmmmmhmmm..."

"Hn." After he felt he had teased her enough he gently set her down and made his shadow clone disappear.

Sakura's legs were shaking really bad, to the point where she thought she wouldn't be able to stand. "Get used to it now Sakura...because after the wedding when we're alone...you're not going to be able to walk." He growled into her ear before disappearing in a small whirlwind of leaves.

Sakura's eyes widened as she slid down the wall, her legs crossed. Never had she been more in heat than how she was at that very moment.**_ "Sasuke..." _**Was the only person on her mind at that moment, nothing else mattered. She wished tomorrow would come...she couldn't bare to be apart from him any longer.

* * *

One of the most powerful Shinobi stood before a beautiful grave. It was currently resting under a old cherry blossom tree. He knelt, gently setting a bouquet of white Lillie's on top of the grave.

"Good afternoon Lady Akahana...it seems like its going to rain today...so I brought some flowers...I know it was pointless but-" He pauses his sentence and shakes his head smiling.

"But you don't care...you love flowers...wether they're damp or dry..."

He smirked and stood while stretching, he knew she would appear soon. "Sakura's wedding is tomorrow...I see the happiness returning to her day by day...but nothing will ever make her like she used to be...when you were alive..." He muttered out.

Kakashi sighed and turned his head upward. He felt the few drops fall onto his face.

"You're hard to stay mad at...you know that don't you?" Came a quiet voice.

Turning his head, Kakashi smiled as he saw the woman he fell for. "Of course."

"You're so lazy! You always keep me waiting!" She cried out while sitting on top of her grave stone.

"Sorry...you see what happened was...I got lost on the way over here and had to take a detour, there I came across an elderly lady that needed my help carrying her-"

Akahana appears before him and puts her pale finger against his mask.

"I get it!"

He laughed and nodded, suddenly sighing. Though he was being cheery, she could see the emotions of pain and regret in his eyes.

Akahana saddened. "I know...I miss you too...I'm sorry that I did what I did...I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to protect you Kakashi...because I love you."

Her eyes water as she looks away. Seeing this caused Kakashi discomfort so he moved his hand towards her cheek. Like always it passed through, but she understood and turned her face towards him.

"I understand...and it's alright. I just wish the outcome would have been different that's all."

"So do I..."

"Just know...that I will always love you...and no one can replace you...alright?" He questioned while smirking.

She nodded and smiled while backing up to her grave. "You have to go now...don't you?"

"Yes, I am sorry...this is all I'm allowed for today."

"I understand."

"Please...continue to watch over my sister Kakashi."

"I will do as I always have...My Lady."

Akahana giggled at his response and walked up to him. She motioned for him to pull down his mask. He obliged and did as she requested, revealing his face.

"I always wondered why you covered up such a handsome face..."

Smiling she leaned in and put her lips onto his. Though neither could feel it, the warmth that spread from the distance the two sealed, was more than enough.

"I love you..."

"And I you...my queen."

"You spoil me with words too much you know that?"

"It's in the job description."

She laughs, causing him to smile. "Hmmm then I guess I have to rate you on your performance?"

"That would be nice."

"Perhaps another time though...but I really must be-"

Akahana was cut off when a voice like her own cut her off. "Sensei?"

Kakashi turned around, with his love still standing next to him.

"Oh, Sakura I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"I am good...but who were you talking to?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Just catching up with your sister that's all."

Sakura smiled sadly and nodded, walking past him. She gently set the red tulips on her grave and said a prayer. "I miss her a lot."

"As do I..."

"I just wish she could be at my wedding...you know?"

He smiled at her sentence that sounded kind of like Akahana's earlier.

"Yes I do...just know that she is always with you in here-" He says while pointing to his heart.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It's weird...sometimes I feel like she's here with me sometimes."

**_"You have no idea."_** He added mentally.

Sakura shed a few tears before wiping them clean, which ached Akahana's heart.

She kneeled in front of Sakura and gently wrapped her arms around her frame, to which Kakashi saw.

She then smiled and disappeared into thin air. Sakura's eyes widened in confusion as she felt a warm feeling surrounding her. "Huh?"

"Something wrong Sakura?" Questioned her Sensei.

"Uhh no?"

"Good we should probably go...it looks like it is going to pour."

"R-Right!" She stood up quickly and left the cemetery with her Sensei.

* * *

"Kagome...listen are you sure you're okay to be moving like this?" Questioned a white haired Hanyou.

"Yes, yes I'm fine! See?" She stated while wiggling her arms and legs.

"Tch. Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you-"

Before he could get the next word out she was screaming bloody murder. He jumped up and ran to her, but she met him halfway and jumped into his arms while pointing to the ground.

"What!?" He held her in one arm and held the Tessiaga out in his other arm. "KILL IT!"

"H-Huh?!"

He saw a large slimy worm making its way towards Kagome. Twitching in anger he put her onto the ground. "Kagome! That's a worm!"

"I know! Kill it! It's so gross!"

"So let me be this straight...you're not scared of demons or bloody ogres...but you're scared of a slimy worm?"

"JUST KILL IT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SIT YOU TO OBLIVION!"

Wincing, Inuyasha held his foot over it.

"NO! NOT WITH YOUR FOOT! THAT'S GROSS!"

"Then how the hell do you expect me to kill it?!"

"USE A ROCK OR SOMETHING!"

He growled and grabbed her shoe from her foot, causing her to scream. Slamming it down there was a huge "Squishing" sound and then silence.

He turned around only to be met with a demon looking Kagome. "H-Huh?"

"Inuyasha...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"ARGH!" Slamming into the ground Inuyasha welcomed his fate.

As Kagome was sitting him to oblivion, Sango and Miroku appeared, holding bags of food.

Sango's eyes widened along with Miroku's. "Did we miss something...?"

Kagome paused and smiled when she saw her friends. "Welcome back!"

She jumped up and welcomed Kirara into her arms.

"What did he do this time Kagome?"

"He used my shoe to kill a slimy creature..."

"Which was...?"

"Worm."

"I see..."

"Yupp."

The three soon burst into laughter, except for poor Inuyasha who grumbled as he got out of the small crater he made.

As daylight went away, the gang welcomed the night with open arms. Sango and Miroku were making dinner in the hut that they recently just bought with the money earned from the Konoha quest.

Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand were walking hand in hand down a starry path in 'The forest of Inuyasha'.

Kagome was humming as she broke hand contact with Inuyasha. Kneeling down she grabbed her basket and began to pluck herbs for medicine that her dear friend Shippo needed for a small burn he got from helping make dinner.

Inuyasha missed the warmth her hand radiated, but he tucked it into his kimono sleeve to replace it. As his hand went in he felt the small package he was going to give Kagome.

Sadly he has had it for quite awhile, but every time he managed to be alone with her it was either a demon appeared or another quest.

Sighing he finally built up his courage and walked up to her and knelt. Turning his head he began to speak. "Kago-Heh?"

"Sniff." She commanded as she held out a brown looking herb.

He sighed and did as told. "Ginger..."

"Thanks! I couldn't tell from the color."

"Kagome...?"

"Yes?"

He grabbed her hand, causing her to stop what she was doing. She looked at their hands and then met his eyes while blushing. "I-Inuyasha?"

Reaching into his kimono he pulled out the package that he had asked Kagome's mother to wrap. As another present he had also asked her to find something that would mark Kagome as his. To which her mother complied almost instantly, something Inuyasha was grateful for.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the beautiful wrapping. "Is that from...my time?"

"Yeah..." He quietly handed it over to her.

She happily took the present and began to unwrap it as Inuyasha quietly watched.

She remained in awe as the beautiful pendant twinkled in the moonlight. Setting the package aside, Kagome took hold of the object and examined it.

It had but two charms on it. One of a beautifully carved iris flower and the other of what looked like a huge dog-demon. The rest had beautiful sapphire and jade jewels encircling the chain that held the necklace together.

"It's so...beautiful."

"That was my mother's, it was the last gift my father gave to her before they both passed away..."

Tears built up in her eyes as she smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha...I know this must've meant a lot to you...will you help me put it on?"

He nodded and took the necklace, she turned around and lifted up her long hair. He gently put the necklace upon her and connected it together, allowing it to rest on top of her chest.

She turned around and gently hugged him. He hugged her back, but turned his head so she wouldn't see the slight red tint above his nose. "There was one other gift..."

"Oh?" She let him go and cocked her head to the side.

"Could you stand up?"

"Okay." Standing up, she dusted herself off and smiled.

"Turn around." He commanded. She sighed and did as told.

**_"Why is he acting so weird all of a sudden? Gifts, a nice walk...? Strange." _**

**_"Just like we practiced Inuyasha..."_** He repeated to himself.

"Turn around."

Doing as she was told, Kagome saw Inuyasha on his knee. Her eyes widened in confusion.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...we have been through a lot together...I know it wasn't easy for you most of the time...yet you managed to remain at my side through it all...even with what happened to Kikyou...I could never ask for such a companion...and that is why I am here before you today. Kagome...will you become my mate?"

The tears of joy that Kagome held back, finally fell. There were no words that she could even say, not even the simple 'Yes' that Inuyasha was seeking. All Kagome could do was cry.

"K-Kagome?"

She nodded, falling to her knees. She quickly closed the distance between their lips.

His eyes widened for a second and then closed. He wrapped his arms around

her and held her body close to his as they collapsed onto the floor.

He gently put the ring onto her finger as they broke apart for air. "In your time this is called a 'wedding ring' right?"

Kagome giggled. "Yes it is. I'm assuming you asked for my mother's help?"

"Y-Yeah." He said turning red in embarrassment.

"Thank you Inuyasha. For going through all this trouble for me. It means a lot."

"A-Aa."

She giggled and kissed his lips once more before sitting up. "We should probably head back dinner is almost ready..."

"Yeah." Standing up he held his hand out to her, to which she happily took. Both began to walk hand in hand back to Kaede's village, though Inuyasha was happy that he made Kagome his...he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Miroku.

* * *

**_Kaguya: We're not gonna lie...I wrote a hardcore lemon for Inuyasha and Kagome. We have it saved and ready to go...unfortunately FF still has their lemon ban? And until that blows over we cannot post it so for now you'll have to settle for this sap. _**

**_Hana: H-Hai... (She comes out from behind the wall, avoiding looking at the script) _**

**_Hana: P-Please R & R! W-We would really like your feedback...especially on what we should add for the next chapter..._**

**_Kaguya: The story is coming to an end in the next 2-3 chapters...don't get all pissed off when it does end._**

**_Hana: S-Stop being mean Kaguya-Sempai. _**

**_Kaguya: Tch._**

**_Hana: J-Ja Ne everyone..._**


	23. When two worlds collide

_**When two worlds collide: **_

_**Hana: We give you the next and final chapter...**_

_**(A green haired woman appears wearing her usual espada outfit) Nel: Man I come back from vacation and already this story is going to be finished? Shame! XD **_

_**Kaguya: Dammit...I thought we got rid of you for good...**_

_**Nel: Nah! I'm back though...but don't worry Teme! I won't ruin your story please proceed! Don't mind me I'm just going to watch! Or read rather...**_

_**Kaguya: Tch.**_

_**Hana: Please we e-encourage reviews! **_

_**Kaguya: Soon.**_

_**(Nel sits back in a beanbag chair reading the story)**_

* * *

The beautiful bride walked down the white carpet that was laid beautifully on the green grass. Her beautiful pearl colored gown dragged along the carpet, moving cherry blossom petals out of the way.

Everyone stood and smiled as she made her way to the arch that held Tsunade in the traditional Hokage outfit and her fiancée in a black tuxedo with the Uchiha crest on the tails.

She couldn't believe that in a few minutes she would be married to the Sasuke Uchiha and become an actual Uchiha! Oh how she wished her parents and elder sister were here to witness this moment. Little did she know that her sister was there...and watching, witnessing.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two lovers in holy matrimony-" Stated Tsunade as she held her arms out, resting her hands on both Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders.

Continuing she smiled. "We have all watched as these two have grown into exceptionally strong Kunoichi and Shinobi...I am especially proud. And I am honored to unite them on this beautiful day."

Behind Sasuke stood Naruto, Neji, and Shikimaru; all in white tuxedos. Behind Sakura stood Hinata, Ino, and TenTen, holding white Lilly bouquets. All their family and friends were gathered, but in one closed off section of the benches were rows for the Haruno family and Uchiha family.

Kakashi was sitting In the very front smiling as he watched his two students marry. Though every once in awhile he would look at the Haruno section to see his love sitting in the first bench, bawling. He wanted so much to go to her, but he didn't want to draw attention. He noticed how she still wore the same outfit she sacrificed herself in, yet she still managed to look breathtaking.

"Sasuke Uchiha...do you take Sakura Haruno to be your wedded wife?"

There was a slight pause before he spoke. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you Sakura Haruno to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

Smiling Tsunade looked at her beautiful apprentice. "And do you Sakura Haruno take Sasuke Uchiha to be your wedded husband?"

"I, Sakura Haruno take you Sasuke Uchiha to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

"Well ladies and gentlemen...enough said. By the power invested in me I now pronounce you...husband and wife. Uchiha you may kiss your bride."

Sasuke stepped forward and gently lifted Sakura's cream-white veil. He noticed how breath-taking she looked. Her make up was just right, a little bit of pink lip gloss, pink blush and pixie-looking eyeshadow.

**_"A perfect Uchiha."_** He thought.

Taking her into his arms he covered her lips with his own, sealing their bonding. Everyone stood and clapped, others whistled and whooped, causing Sasuke to smirk against her lips.

Sakura who was all too happy smiled as well, causing small tears of happiness to trickle down her beautiful cheeks. "Hey forehead! No crying! You'll ruin the make up I took forever to do!" Whined out Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend.

"R-Right!" She said with a giggle. "Gomenosai."

Sasuke took her hand and led her down the small steps they had set up for the bride. Smiling Sakura stepped off of them and turned around facing Sasuke with her bouquet in hand. "Alright ladies gather around as the bride tosses her bouquet!" Announced Shizune.

All the girls squealed and giggled as they gathered into a small formation.

"1, 2, 3!" Cried out Sakura as she tossed the bouquet backwards. It seemed to have been tossed to far, for it had landed right in the front bench of the Haruno section. Kakashi saw it land through Akahana's lap. The priestess smiled and stood up as she saw Naruto go retrieve it.

He bent down and grabbed the flowers, but paused when he felt a warm presence. Looking ahead, he stared straight into her eyes, but naturally he didn't even know she existed at the time. So turning around he headed back to his friends.

As the small get together wet underway, Kakashi stood off to the side speaking with his lady. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yes very much so...I have seen her blossom into a beautiful young woman in such a short amount of time...I missed so much of her life because of my selfishness...and I have to miss so much more because of my unselfishness...life is such a mystery to me..."

"It tends to be like that..."

Akahana smiled, but looked down at her hands. "I wanted to try something...even if it doesn't work I still want to try..."

"Try what?" Kakashi questioned curiously.

Akahana smiled and winked while walking over to Sakura who was currently dancing with Sasuke.

When Sasuke dipped her Akahana put her hand on Sakura's, quickly entering her body.

Kakashi's eyes widened as she disappeared.

Sasuke smirked as he saw her blink a lot, perhaps his spinning finally got her dizzy.

"S-Sasuke I'll be right back...I want to dance with Kakashi-Sensei if its alright with you."

"Do as you please Sakura...I'm going to get...something to drink." He said softly as he gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

Sakura turned around and walked over to Kakashi smiling.

"Why hello there Sakura, what can I help you with?"

Sakura laughed and smirked. "Oh come on now Kakashi... Is it really that strange?"

His eyes slightly widened as he realized her eyes were brown. "A-Akahana?"

"In the flesh! Well...Sakura's flesh...I only have a few minutes, but I want to have one last dance before I'm forced out."

Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask. "Then a dance you shall have."

He gently grabbed her hand and twirled her onto the dance floor. Many people cleared the way for the teacher and student. Kakashi paused for just a moment and then began a small waltz with her.

A few minutes later everyone began to mingle. Naruto was laughing at something Kiba had said when he noticed Sasuke brooding. "Hey Teme! What's wrong?Divorce already?"

"Shut up Dobe." But that only made Kiba and Naruto howl in laughter.

**_"Idiots." _**He thought.

But he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely as his new bride was dancing with another man. He knew he shouldn't feel like this...it was his Sensei after all...but the way the two looked at each other and danced...it was like Sakura was a whole other person.

His eyes widened.**_ "Come to think of it...she was acting weird...why would she just ask...? The Sakura I know would've just done it..."_** He quietly continues to observe the two.

"I miss you...so very much." Stated Sakura.

"And I, you My lady."

The song soon comes to a end and everyone clears the floor awaiting the next one. "I wish...I could...feel your lips upon mine once more, but...that would be most inappropriate considering that I'm in Sakura's body..."

"Indeed it would be...but for now let us enjoy the time we have..."

Sakura smiled and shook her head, slowly stepping back. "My time...is up."

Kakashi's eyes widened, but then returned back to normal. "I see..."

"Don't worry I shall await for your return to our meeting place, the same time tomorrow."

"Thank you my lady...I shall not be late."

Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes. "Liar."

Kakashi smiled and held her close as she emerged from Sakura's body, instantly disappearing.

Sasuke,in jealousy, strode over towards his Sensei and ripped Sakura from his arms. Kakashi smiled and put his hands up In a defensive stance. "I understand."

"W-What?" Questioned Sakura confused, but Sasuke just led her away from their Sensei.

Kakashi disappeared in a vortex of leaves to his home, all this partying made him tired.

The after party continued on, and everyone had their fun, but it soon came to an end as the last guest left the party. Sasuke and Sakura were already underway on their honeymoon, getting ready to enjoy the rest of their lives together.

* * *

Life in Kaede's village was pleasant enough. Sango and Miroku ended up having twins and a little boy, while Shippo went off to become an official fox demon. Inuyasha and Kagome remained in the village enjoying their time together. Kirara went off with Kohaku, Sango's kid brother and joined him in his new adventures.

As for Kakashi and Akahana...the high priestess never did get her body back, nor was Kakashi able to hold her like she wanted...time went on and eventually...her spirit faded, returning with her parents, leaving Kakashi alone. One day Kakashi was in the village the next day he was M.I.A, never to be found...again.

Though he was gone...everyone was at peace. Hopefully fate would allow it to remain so.

* * *

**_Hana: A-And that is the end of that story...a-arigatou everyone for reading and reviewing...we appreciate it._**

**_Kaguya: Hn. Thanks..._**

**_Nel: S-So beautiful!_**

**_Hana: P-Please R & R! Ja Ne! _**


End file.
